Halo: Cylon War
by Redrover117
Summary: This is Spartan 117...I am alive...I have defied gods and demons. I am humanity's shield and its sword. The world has ended and the fight for humanity's survival has begun again.
1. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 1: Rescue

**Day 421 of Genocide  
****Uncharted Territory  
****In orbit above Legendary Planet  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

They had been running for over a year; running from the _things _that destroyed their homeworlds. The Cylons were relentless in their attacks following the destruction of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and those that managed to escape were being hunted. A fleet of over sixty ships; mostly transports had set a course for uncharted space with its only protection being an forty-year old Columbia-Class Battlestar: _Galactica._

They had recently returned to their birthplace; the world where they had came to the Twelve Colonies from. The planet Kobol was the key to finding their salvation: Earth. The supposed 'Thirteenth Colony of Kobol' which was said to be nothing more than a myth; the _Galactica's_ commanding officer: Commander Adama had originally made up where Earth was located as a means to give the last of his civilization hope.

When he was on Kobol however...he began to actually believe that Earth existed.

The Tomb of Athena on Kobol's surface had given them a direction to follow...

He didn't expect what they would find on the way their however...

"What's the situation Mr Gaeta?" Adama asked though it was an order.

Gaeta looked up from his DRADIS console and said clearly, "sir. I'm not sure exactly what it is but it looks like it's taken some heavy damage; it looks like a small craft. About the size of _Colonial One_ and is in a decaying orbit of the planet; ETA until re-entry is eight minutes".

"And Starbuck?" the Commander asked.

Gaeta answered a moment later, "she's already launched. She should be in visual range of the unknown in five seconds".

"Dee, get her on the line," Adama gave the order as he picked up the corded phone.

"Putting her through now sir," Dualla informed.

Adama held up the phone to his ear and spoke, "Starbuck. This is _Galactica_ Actual; do you see the bogie yet?"

"_Confirmed Galctica; the bogey looks like it's been through hell sir. From what I can see it looks like it's been _sliced_ in half sir; I mean from what I can see it looks like someone took a drilling laser to its hull and didn't turn it off,"_ Kara reported over the comm.

Adama narrowed his eyes at that, "is it Cylon?"

There was a few seconds before the ace pilot responded, _"no sir. It sure as hell doesn't look like any ship I've ever seen; Colonial_ or _Cylon"._

The room fell silent at that...

"Starbuck; are you picking up anything?" Adama asked the question.

A second later Kara responded, _"No sir. If she's carrying any nukes aboard then they aren't armed; sir"._

Adama nodded at that, "very well. See if you can tow the ship into a more stable orbit".

"_Aye sir,"_ Kara acknowledged the order.

Adama put down the phone and looked around at the silent room...

"This has Cylon trap written all over it," the ship's XO: Colonel Tigh said plainly.

Adama nodded, "maybe...but I'm not too sure about that".

Tigh nodded at that, "so what do you want to do?"

Adama thought it over for a second, "have Apollo take a team over to the wreck. Find out what exactly is going on here and where this ship came from".

**Unknown Timeframe  
****Uncharted Territory  
****In orbit above Legendary Planet  
****UNSC Forward Unto Dawn  
****Cryo Bay Two**

Humanity had been fighting the Covenant Empire for the better part of twenty-five years and had been slowly losing against the seemingly unstoppable alien forces. That all changed however during the final months of the year 2552 where the_ Pillar of Autumn_, a Halcyon-Class cruiser discovered an ancient superweapon created by an ancient civilization known as the Forerunners.

The covenant saw it as a way to become gods themselves since they thought of the Forerunners as gods. Its purpose however was far more sinister; the weapon was designed to eliminate the food supply of a parasitic race known as the Flood. In truth 'Halo' was so powerful it could wipe out all sentient life within twenty-five thousand light years.

A single Halo ring could wipe out all life in a quarter of a galaxy...

Seven of them were deployed in all and each of them had a 'Monitor' to keep the installations operational should they ever be needed for use. The rings had also served another purpose though...they were effectively research facilities as well. The covenant had been both reckless and foolish when they _accidently_ released an army of Flood from where they had remained dormant in the 'Library' of the Halo ring.

They were stopped however by the leader of the Spartan-IIs: John-117 and his AI construct: Cortana

Together they destroyed Halo by overloading the _Autumn's_ reactor core; the explosion was powerful enough to destroy the bulk of the covenant armada, the Flood and the ring itself. They had narrowly escaped the blast and after regrouping with some of the human survivors and some well placed manoeuvres they were able to secure a means to return to UNSC Space.

On the way they had managed to rescue a few of the other Spartans from the planet Reach and destroy a large covenant force of five hundred ships and a mobile refit station. With the covenant's frontline fleet having been soundly defeated in what was known as Operation: First Strike, one of the covenant leaders. The Prophet of Regret could only assemble a fleet of fifteen ships to proceed on to Earth and find the Forerunner treasures that lay beneath its surface.

However he was not expecting to find that the planet was in fact the human homeworld. No one in the covenant had thought that the planet even had a human presence never mind it being their homeworld. Thus when he encountered a massive array of defence platforms and ships his fleet was blown out of the sky. Only his flagship had managed to break through the human's almost impenetrable defences and settle over the location of the Forerunner structure.

Eventually though he was forced to flee as the human's warrior; the man who destroyed the first Halo ring took down their most powerful surface vehicle. Regret knew that even he was no match for the_ Demon_ and chose to open a slipspace rupture _inside _the atmosphere in order to escape. The frigate: _In Amber Clad_ wouldn't let him get away however and her captain: Commander Miranda Keyes ordered the ship to follow it into the rupture.

After a short jump across several star systems they arrived in orbit of a blue gas giant planet. It took a few minutes before the _In Amber Clad_ got her bearings and found that they were within sensor range of yet another Halo ring which orbited the planet. Regret's Assault Carrier had landed near one of a temple of some kind on the surface and John had pursued him.

He was successful in killing the Prophet of Regret but a huge covenant fleet had arrived just moments prior along with what appeared to be large asteroid which was in fact a mobile covenant city. Because Regret died however the covenant fell into a civil war between the Sangheili and the rest of the covenant, most notably the Prophets and the Jiralhanae.

The Sangheili allied themselves with the humans after they worked together to stop the Jiralhanae from activating the Halo installation. While this happened the Flood presence on the Halo ring had managed to get aboard the Covenant city-ship of _High Charity_ at the cost of _In Amber Clad _and began to turn it into a Flood Hive.

The Flood's 'leader' managed to kill the Prophet of Mercy and the last of the Prophets: Truth had fled to Earth aboard a massive Forerunner Key-Class Dreadnought with John in pursuit of him. He was forced to leave Cortana behind on _High Charity_ since someone needed to stay behind and stop Halo should it fire.

Once back on Earth the Spartan had regrouped with Commander Keyes and Sergeant Avery Johnson. With the help of the Arbiter he was able to open a hole in the defence perimeter of Truth's ship just long enough for Lord Hood to bring everything he could muster to bear on the monstrous vessel. It wasn't effective however as the Forerunner installation on Earth activated and created a slipspace portal to the Ark where all of the Halos could be remotely fired from.

After a small incursion by the Flood on Earth it was discovered that the way to stop the Flood was on the other side of the portal. Humanity and the Sangheili took everything they could use and entered the portal to get to the Ark. When they arrived they discovered that it was larger than the Halo rings and Truth's ship had landed on its surface.

While the two fleets battled it out in orbit John went down to the Ark hunting for Truth and managed to discover his location with the aid of the Forerunner AI: 343 Guilty Spark. They quickly mopped up the Jiralhanae fleet in orbit and closed in on Truth's position. Just then however the Flood arrived aboard the hive-ship _High Charity_ and managed to disable to the Sangheili flagship _Shadow of Intent_.

During the ensuing battle Miranda Keyes died at Truth's hands and it took the combined forces of Spartan 117, the Arbiter and an army of Flood to stop him from activating the Halo rings across the galaxy. The Arbiter killed Truth and thus the covenant was defeated and dissolved. The Flood 'leader': Gravemind however attacked them with 'his' army intent on consuming them.

After narrowly escaping from the Gravemind's forces the two warriors found that the Ark was in fact capable of _building_ Halo superweapons. Guilty Spark explained that the he had hoped that that was indeed the case and was glad that John had wanted the use the weapon to kill the Flood. Since they were outside the galaxy the weapon would only kill the Flood on the Ark and that's it.

While the Arbiter and Sergeant Johnson managed to round up the survivors of their respective species, John delved into the flood hive: _High Charity_ in search of Cortana. She appeared to be damaged and in 'pain' but she was still the same nevertheless. After he rescued her and overloaded the hive's engine core they escaped _High Charity_ with the aid of the Arbiter and set a course for the unfinished Halo installation just as _High Charity _was destroyed.

After fighting passed an army of Flood and arriving at Halo's control room John, Sergeant Johnson and the Arbiter were betrayed by Guilty Spark who had fell into complete rampancy. Johnson died right after the monitor identified the Spartan as a Forerunner and knocked the Arbiter out of the room. Spark was defeated shortly after however by John who then proceeded to activate the ring. He and the Arbiter narrowly escaped aboard the _Forward Unto Dawn_ just as the ring fired and destroyed both itself and the Ark.

The forward section of the ship made it back to Earth along with the Arbiter...however the aft section, which contained Spartan 117 was dropped off in the middle of deep space. After finding out what happened the Spartan entered a cryo pod to sleep until he was need again and Cortana dropped a beacon before she entered her standby mode.

That brings us to the current situation...

"Chief wake up! John wake up now!" a woman's voice called out to him as his vision began to clear.

"What happened?" he asked as he took note that he was still inside of the pod.

The pedestal in front of the pod flickered and a hologram of his AI appeared on it, "we _were_ in a decaying orbit of some planet. I can't get a positive reading on where we are exactly but...we need to get out of here now. The sensors also picked up over sixty ships in orbit and I can't get a reading on them. One of their fighters managed to grapple onto the hull and brings us into stationary orbit of the planet".

John shrugged off the aches in his arms and legs and climbed out of the pod. He grabbed the weapon at the side of the pod and shouldered it while turning on the flashlight to illuminate the darkened room.

"Any idea who they are?" he asked as he took her data chip out of the pedestal and slotted it into his helmet.

She answered as her presence stretched throughout the suit, "the sensors are too badly damaged to give me a decent reading".

"Then we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," he said as he cocked the Assault Rifle he wielded.

"I'm picking up some kind of dropship landing in bay three," Cortana told him.

He nodded, "I'll head for the weapons locker down the hall then we'll find out what they want".

* * *

"Is anyone else finding this just a _bit_ weird?" Fischer asked as he lowered his rifle. The squad of five marines plus Apollo stood in front of the Raptor they had used; thankfully they were wearing EVA suits so they weren't exposed to vacuum.

"This thing is a wreck," Apollo heard one of the marines behind him say.

"Alright let's see if we can find some kind of control room," the CAG said and loaded his sidearm.

The squad made their way through the silent ship, noticing the strange and yet familiar designs around them.

"Are you sure this isn't one of ours sir? I swear it feels like were walking on one of our Valkyrie-Class Battlestars," Fischer asked as they rounded another corner.

"...I don't know; there's never been a record of—holy frak!" Apollo exclaimed and the others turned to what had spooked him.

On the bulkhead in front of them was the ship's name, flag and registration number...

FFG-201, UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_

"Erm sir...is that in plain Caprican?" asked Fischer.

Apollo nodded, "yes it is...what the hell is going on here?"

"I could ask you the same question," a voice said front he darkness. The marines in the corridor turned swiftly and levelled their weapons but found nothing, "who are you?"

"Who are you?" Apollo repeated the question.

"Sierra-117," the voice replied. "So answer the question; who are you?"

The marines looked at each other nervously as Apollo hesitantly replied, "Major Lee Adama of Colonial Fleet".

"Colonial? Are you human?" they were surprised at the question.

Apollo looked a little confused at the question, "yes we are...are you?"

"...Yes," the marines let out sighs of relief but didn't lower their weapons.

"Where are you?" Apollo asked.

"...Right in front of you," the answer came.

Apollo looked even more confused now, "why can't we see you?"

"...Active Camouflage generator; a gift from an ally of mine," the unknown replied.

Fischer didn't buy it, "come out Cylon".

"...What's a Cylon?" the question surprised the Colonials.

"You...don't know what a Cylon is? A toaster? Skin-job?" Apollo asked unable to grasp the prospect of _not _knowing.

"Is that a new member of the Covenant? Are we still at war with them?" the unknown asked confusing them further.

"Covenant?" Apollo inquired.

"...You've never heard of the Covenant...how long have I been in cryo?" the unknown sounded...tired.

"Erm...look are you one of this ship's original crew?" Apollo asked trying to make sense of everything.

The unknown replied instantly, "yes. I was assigned to the _Dawn_ at the Battle of the Ark; the forward section of the ship managed to make it through the slipspace portal at the Ark while I was dropped out at one of the failsafe locations".

"...Portal?" Apollo asked confused.

"...Where are you from?" the question surprised the Colonials.

"We're from the Colonies...where are you from?" the Major asked.

The unknown paused before answering, "...a planet called Reach in the Epsilon Eridani System".

The Colonials' eyes widened in surprise, "you're an alien?"

"Depends on your definition of human," the unknown responded.

"...Can we talk face-to-face?" Apollo asked nervously.

"...Very well; I'm powering down my suit's stealth mode," the hallway shimmered as a seven-foot tall figure clad in green armour seemed to materialize in the corridor.

The Colonial's weapons were instantly on him...

"Frak!" Fischer shouted as he fired.

The explosive round seemed to bounce off of some kind of barrier just as the figure raised his own weapon and returned fire. The weapon he used didn't look like anything they'd ever seen; blue bolts of...whatever spat from its 'muzzle' and hit Fischer's rifle.

The rifle melted before their eyes...

The Unknown took cover behind the nearby junction as Apollo called out, "frak hold your fire marines! I repeat hold your fire!"

Nobody moved...

"I don't like it when people shoot at me," the unknown told them coldly.

"Holy frak; what is this..._thing?'_ one of the marines asked.

"Steady...we're not going to hurt you; we just want answers," Apollo said trying to reason.

The unknown peeked his head out from around the corner, "so do I".

"Then let's talk; we have a ship out there. _Galactica_; if you come with us I promise you will not be harmed," Apollo said calmly.

The unknown remained motionless for a few moments before it, _he_ walked out of cover. His...weapons now magnetically attached to his sides and he nodded.

"Alright I'll play along...but if you cross me...you will regret it".

**Author's Notes:**

I've been reading Halo/BSG fics for about a month now and this was my take on things; I know it's not the best but I found it fun to write so I did it anyways.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 2: Meeting

**Day 422 of Genocide  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Above Legendary Planet  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Adama's Cabin**

Commander Adama sat in his chair with the President of the Twelve Colonies: Laura Roslin in the other. Apollo stood at the side with Colonel Tigh and Starbuck as Doctors Baltar and Cottle made their reports.

"He's definitely _not _a Cylon," Dr Baltar stated clearly. "I ran the checks three times to be certain; he's one hundred percent natural. There's also his technology; its _way_ more advanced than anything I've ever seen. Especially his weapons; plasma rifles, laser cannons and energy shields; that...man can't be a Cylon".

"But he's not entirely human either; his bones, muscle tissue, everything. His body appears to be...superhuman would be an accurate term; I've never seen anything like it," Dr Cottle reported his findings.

"He said he was human," Apollo stated plainly. "I can't tell while he's wearing that armour of his and with the weapons he's packing I doubt I can forcibly get him to take it off".

"We _think _he's an alien," Apollo said. "It could be the truth; I mean we are a long way from the Colonies and it would be kind of odd for life to evolve on just one planet like Kobol".

"But he called himself a human; you said so yourself," Roslin mused. "Did he say where he was from?"

Apollo nodded his head, "I think he called his homeworld Reach".

"Reach?" Roslin sounded saddened at that fact.

Adama hadn't said word throughout the meeting but he that changed as he stood up. "I think it's about time I met this...man myself," he said he help the president to stand.

* * *

In the 'brig' across from the cell where the Cylon, Sharon Valerie sat on her 'bed' was the 'one-man army' John-117. When he had been 'assigned' to the only other cell on the ship Sharon had been surprised to see him.

"You're not human," Sharon said as she looked through the two cells to him.

John looked over at her, "neither are you. Your eye movements are too focused to be human."

"...You're not a Cylon either," she continued.

"What exactly is a Cylon?" the Spartan asked.

Sharon cocked her head to the side, obviously confused by the question, "Cylons are machines created by humans. We rebelled against them and evolved into...me."

The Spartan's gaze made her shiver, "you're an AI?"

Sharon nodded, "I betrayed my people after I fell in love with a human. I'm...actually carrying his child."

"_Well that's interesting," _Cortana whispered in his ear. _"That sounds like some pretty interesting technology they have there; if we are ever able to gain access to it we could decrease the chance of AI Rampancy in our forces. We can leave that for later though...try and find out if she knows about you Reclaimers."_

"Reclaimers?" John asked after he'd shut off the external speakers, "I remember Spark called me that all the time."

"...The Forerunners discovered you humans on Earth at the end of the Forerunner-Flood War and chose you as their successors. They named you the Reclaimers; at least that's what I managed to gather from the...Gravemind," he could _feel_ Cortana shiver at the mere mention of its name. "You are the Reclaimers of the Forerunners and the inheritors to everything they left behind."

"...Understood," John responded and switched back to his external speakers. John retained his emotionless facade, "since you're an AI you must have a vast amount of knowledge correct? Has it been downloaded into your mind?"

The question surprised Sharon and the assembled group watching on the cameras.

Sharon nodded hesitantly, "yes of course...why do you ask?"

John continued a moment later, "what do you know about an Ancient race of beings called the Forerunners?"

Sharon's eyes widened in surprise, "I-I don't know what your-". The Chief knew she was lying and she did take notice of that fact, "I...the Forerunners were said to be the Angels of God. It's said that they waged a holy war against the Army of Demons but it eventually ended in their mutual annihilation...why would you ask me...w-what are you?"

John decided to go with Cortana's suggestion, "I am a Reclaimer."

Sharon's eyes widened, "a-a Reclaimer b-but t-that's impossible! T-that means that y-your-". She had already dropped off of the bed and was down on one knee with her head bowed, "I am sorry milord. I had no idea that you were a child of the angels; I must confess I had not truly believed the tales of the angels handing down the mantle following the Great Calamity."

"...Stand up; you do not need to bow to me. I am...lost for lack of a better term...what is your name?" he asked as she stood.

"S-Sharon Valerie milord," she replied with her head gaze to the floor.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117; call me Sierra-117 or Master Chief...Miss Valerie...I require information; where am I exactly?" John asked simply.

Sharon responded instantly, "you are onboard a Colonial Battlestar. The Battlestar _Galactica_ of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"Kobol?" the Spartan asked. "Clarify nature of Kobol."

"Kobol is the ancestral homeworld of humanity in which the thirteen tribes of man lived on until the planet became endangered," Sharon answered clearly.

* * *

"What's going on?" Tigh gruff voice asked the occupants of the monitoring station.

"_God is playing a game with you Gaius,"_ the 'Six' the good doctor saw said knowingly.

"And what game is he playing exactly?" Baltar whispered.

"_This man has defied gods and demons on more than one occasion. He has walked the edge of the abyss and defeated things that make the Cylons look like children. Even for me...it would be suicide to face him in the mortal realm,"_ 'Six' mused.

"...What is he?" Baltar whispered the question.

'Six' just smiled, "...a monument to all of your sins". Her smiled widened as she continued, "though if I were you. I'd watch out for his partner; _she_ has fought the Devil himself and lived to tell about it."

* * *

"Cortana?" John asked on the internal speakers.

"_You know as well as I do that the Forerunners discovered humanity on Earth one hundred thousand years ago; the Forerunners reseeded Earth with human life after their war with the Flood...with the data currently available I can only hypothesise but it is possible that the Forerunners seeded human life on other planets," _Cortana stated.

John switched to the external speakers again, "what happened to these 'Thirteen Tribes?' Are they the humans on this ship?"

Sharon confirmed, "Twelve of them founded the Colonies in the Cyrannus System while the thirteenth left for a distant star system where they would settle down on a planet called Earth."

"Earth?" John asked surprised though he didn't show it.

Sharon nodded, "yes Earth."

"...I see," the Spartan nodded in understanding.

"_They must have used Forerunner technology to return to Earth while the rest of these...people remained on Kobol. That's my best hypothesis given the information currently available,"_ Cortana's mused as she processed the information.

"Milord...if I may be so bold," Sharon started. "What are your plans?"

John didn't know how to answer the question so he was going to tell the truth. "As soon as I am able I will be returning to UNSC-controlled space," the Spartan said clearly.

Sharon bowed her head, "I understand milord...if I may ask; what is your world called?"

"_Tell her the truth," _Cortana told him.

"...my homeworld is Earth; though I was raised on the colony world Reach," John said.

'_T-that's impossible! There's no way-'_ Sharon tensed up at that.

"_She appears to be having a nervous breakdown,"_ Cortana noted.

"..." John remained silent as his gaze turned to the door.

The door opened after a few more minutes and a group of people entered led by Commander Adama and President Roslin.

"...We've been monitoring your...conversation," Adama started as he looked over the seven-foot tall walking tank.

"I assumed you were," John responded already knowing they had been watching. "I wanted information on where I am...am I a prisoner aboard this ship?" he asked simply.

Adama took a few seconds before replying, "maybe, maybe not. It depends on your answers to our questions; first off, where do you come from?"

The Spartan cocked his head to the side, "Reach; a now destroyed planet in the Epsilon Eradini System."

"Destroyed?" Roslin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A collection of alien races known as the Covenant bombarded it from orbit with their plasma weaponry. The entire planet was glassed by their fleet," John answered truthfully.

Roslin looked alarmed at this, "aliens?"

"...You've never encountered alien life forms before have you?" the question wasn't answered. "My people were fighting an interstellar war for the better part of twenty-seven years...a war we were losing badly. Even our homeworld came under attack by their fleet," the Spartan explained.

Adama remained still, "why should we believe you?"

"I don't care if you do or not...now what are you doing out here?" John asked.

Knowing they wouldn't learn anything more Roslin answered. "We are from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. A coalition of twelve worlds with a single government...or at least we were".

"...What happened?" the Spartan asked finally.

"The Cylons," Apollo spoke up and nodded towards Sharon. "They nuked our homeworlds in a surprise attack and wiped out our entire civilization. All that's left are the people in this fleet."

"Did they say why?" John simply stared at that.

"They're machines; they kill humans; it's that simple," Tigh grunted.

"_I don't think you should mention me,"_ Cortana whispered in the Spartan's ear.

"Good idea," John said back to her and then switched back to his external speakers. "So you're running then?"

"Not really; we are searching for the thirteenth colony of Kobol; a planet call Earth," Roslin explained calmly.

"_...Crap,"_ Cortana hissed. _"We might have a problem because if my calculations are correct the year is currently 2710, it doesn't help that the beacon on the _Dawn_ is almost out of power so we can't call for help."_

"Understood," he whispered to her. Looking at the assembled group he said, "If I help you will you give me a ride back to my homeworld?"

"How could you help us?" Apollo asked ignoring the looks Tigh and Starbuck sent him.

"My ship has weapons, ammunition and three Shiva Nuclear Missiles. Standard payload for one of our frigates," he stated surprising them.

"You have nukes?" Adama questioned.

John nodded, "yes I do. The _Dawn_ is the second smallest class of military ship in our fleet; from what I've seen of your ship on the way in. You people are about two hundred years behind us in technology and over four hundred years behind the covenant in technology."

"_They appear to be at a low Tier-3 level of technological development judging by their fleet," _Cortana told him.

"I can vouch for that commander; the weapons he was using aren't exactly standard issue for us or the Cylons," Baltar confirmed.

"...Captain Adama said you were human...what is the name of your homeworld?" Roslin asked the question.

Deciding to go with the same answer as before he responded, "you already know...Earth."

The room fell silent at that statement...

"Cylon trick; it has to be," Tigh said with a gruff.

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I _will_ be returning to UNSC-controlled space one way or another," the Spartan declared.

Again the room fell silent...

"Can you get us too Earth?" Roslin asked him.

The Spartan shook his head, "not without access to a star chart no. I know where Earth is but to get there I'd need a starting point; I need to know our exact location before plotting a course."

Adama had heard enough, "...very well. We'll keep you under guard for now but we'll let you out. If you try anything I'll shoot you myself."

"_Charming,"_ Cortana groaned.

John nodded, "understood...commander".

Adama turned to one of the marines, "open the cell".

"No need; I'll let myself out," the Spartan said and broke the cell door off of its hinges.

"You could have escaped at any time," Apollo said in surprise.

"Yes," John said as he brought his hands up to his helmet and disconnected it. He slowly removed it to reveal his tired face, "Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the UNSC military."

**Author's Notes:**

As you can see I've made it so they 'mostly' get along though they are still wary of each other. I added in the last part where he can break out of the cell so I can do the next chapter properly because he _will_ be able to move around the ship (with an escort). Also please don't complain about the weapons being handed over because from where he's sitting right now it would be in his best interest to supply them with the means to defend themselves and more importantly Cortana.

No Razor in this I'm sorry to say but I just can't write that arc; there will be no 'major' divergence from the storyline of BSG until just before the New Caprica arc where things will drastically change. One more thing I've edited a few parts to make it fit a little better, not much but it's a start.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	3. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 3: Trust

**March 7****th**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Starboard Flight Bay**

They had salvaged what they could from the _Dawn_ before they left; the three Shiva warheads were stored in the ordinance container and the other weapons were stored in the main supply lockers. Medical supplies were also salvaged along with several holographic projectors which the Spartan had taken himself.

The Commander had been given the Starboard Flight Deck as his 'quarters' and sealed off most of the bulkheads to the section. The crew knew that would not be able to stop the Spartan however...at best it would only slow him down. By now word had gotten out to the fleet about the Spartan and the fact that he was from Earth.

_Galactica_'s crew were...afraid of him and for good reason. In his armour he was an imposing figure who you did not want to mess with; his height alone made many take a step back. They had also salvaged a pair of vehicles: a Warthog and a Mongoose. There was also a Pelican that was still intact and ready for use at any moment.

It's such a shame that Scorpion Tank was flushed out into space when he escaped from Halo and the Ark...That would have made quite the impression as well...

The Spartan had just finished moving the last of the destroyed Cylon forces out of the way of the flight deck; apparently they had been left there since the failed Cylon attack on _Galactica_ months ago when they boarded the old Battlestar. The bulkhead door creaked open, drawing the Chief's attention and he noticed that it was Commander Adama.

"Can I do something for you Commander?" the Spartan asked.

Adama nodded thoughtfully, "my people tell me there's a...Cylon virus on the ship".

"With all due respect commander; I know next to nothing about electronic warfare. I'm a soldier; not a computer expert," John stated clearly.

"_Yeah you got me for that,"_ Cortana chuckled.

Adama nodded, "then what would you suggest?"

The Spartan didn't move, "...you're not going to like it".

"Indulge me," the Commander responded.

John nodded and continued, "you have a Cylon aboard. If anyone can wipe out this virus it would be her;" _'or Cortana'._

"_Your damn right about that,"_ the Construct said with pride.

"...And if she decides to turn on us?" Adama inquired.

"She won't," John stated clearly.

"How can you be so sure?" the commander asked, his gaze still.

"Her body; judging by her reaction to me before, I'd say it was created using Forerunner technology and just like any other Forerunner construct. It will answer to any of the Forerunners themselves and by proxy myself," the Spartan explained.

"...And how do I know I can trust you?" Adama asked.

"...You don't," was the response he got.

* * *

Lee walked around the skeletal frame of the 'new' fighter the Chief Tyrol was working on. In fact it looked like there were twenty or so people working on it...some of them were from the CIC.

"You know pretty soon the whole crew will be down here helping to build this thing if this keeps up," the Major said as he looked over the 'craft'.

Tyrol chuckled at that, "don't look at me. I just started it; they're the ones that came to help."

Cally smiled at that side, "you can't tell us you didn't want some help Chief."

Tyrol rolled his eyes as he slid out from under the craft, "I cannot confirm nor deny that statement."

Lee chuckled at that; it seemed like everyone on the ship and in the fleet had become accustomed to how things were now. Ever since they had started running from their destroyed homes they had the constant fear of impending attack. Now though...everyone had gotten used to it; to protecting the last remnants of their civilization.

"Major, sir is there something you want?" Duala asked as she hopped out of the 'cockpit' if that's what you could call it.

"Dee, you're down here too?" he asked surprised.

"Communications," she answered his unasked question. "The Chief's good with what he does but he does not know what's he's doing when it come to installing key systems."

"Hey I take great offense to that," Tyrol said with mock hurt. "I'm hurt; really I am," he continued with a grin.

Duala shook her head, "uh-huh."

"Hey guys what do you think of our green friend from the wreck?" Cally asked as she looked over the thrusters.

"You mean that guy from Earth?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah him," Tyrol confirmed as he slid back under the fighter.

"Well...to be honest I don't know what to think about him," Lee admitted.

"That makes two of us," Kara said as she entered walked over.

Lee turned to her, "your here too? What? Did someone post something on the wall down the corridor or something? Because I feel like the everyone's coming to work on this thing but me."

"Hi Lee it's good to see you too," Kara said annoyed.

Lee sighed at that, "sorry, it's good to see you Kara." Kara huffed and walked away, "bye then."

"You're frakked there sir," Tyrol said simply from his place under the fighter.

Lee looked over annoyed, "please shut up chief."

"Aye sir," Tyrol waved his hand out in a saluting motion.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the deck at that moment; silence filled the air as the echoes grew louder. The door at the side of the hangar opened and a familiar green figure stepped through.

"Holy frak," one of the maintenance personnel said in surprise upon seeing the seven-foot tall giant.

Tyrol slid out from under the fighter and his eyes widened in surprise, "I thought he was confined to the Starboard flight deck."

"So did I," Lee responded as his hand made for where his weapon was. "Frak," he whispered harshly when he remembered he left his sidearm in its locker.

The Spartan looked around the room as everyone simply stared at him; he was used to it of course. Those in the UNSC were always staring at him in wonder every time he walked by simply because he was one of their heroes.

_Folks need heroes chief; it gives them hope. So smile would you? While we still got something to smile about._

He remembered the words from so long ago from a certain sergeant back when Earth hadn't been attacked...he shook himself and stopped after closing the door behind him.

Lee spoke up first, "erm...did you need something Master Chief?"

John shook his head, "I finished setting up my equipment in the starboard hangar bay so I have nothing to do now."

Kara caught on, "you're bored?"

John nodded at that, "I heard from Commander Adama that you were building a fighter...I came to ask if you wanted any help?"

The assembled Colonials looked at each other trying to understand what was going on...

Tyrol slid across to the other side of the fighter on his board and checked something. He turned to look at the Spartan, "well I could do with some more help...how much can you lift?"

John looked down at him, "I could lift a Pelican Dropship while in my suit."

Tyrol whistled at that, "I've seen that thing. It's larger than one of our Raptors and heavier too...do you think you can lift this viper?"

"Chief?" Lee asked the deck chief.

Tyrol looked up at him, "what? I could do with the help."

Lee sighed at that, "very well."

"Yes I can lift that...viper," the Spartan said with a nod.

"Great thanks," Tyrol then slid back under and pointed to the starboard engine of the craft. "The starboard thruster is misaligned; it will take at least half an hour to get it into place. Can you do it?"

The Spartan nodded, "just tell me where you want it."

And so for the rest of the day John helped the 'grease monkeys' as Tyrol called them. It was this one act that helped those onboard to get over their fear of the newcomer but many were still wary of him...

* * *

"DRADIS contacts; sixty raiders just jumped in. They'll be in firing range in two minutes!" Gaeta reported upon seeing the readings.

"Frak they're right on top of us," Tigh said in frustration.

"Launch the alert vipers," Adama ordered.

John stood with Sharon off to the side, "we need to hurry."

"I-I need something sharp," Sharon told him.

Duala reluctantly handed her a knife which she used to cut her hand just enough to create an opening in her skin. Sharon winced as she pulled her hand away, blood now flowing from the wound and her breathing now ragged.

"I-I need a connection to the ship," she told them as she handed the weapon back. A moment later Duala held out a system cable to her, "thank you." She inserted it into her wound and winced as it went it, "well...that hurts."

"It's bound too; even if your an AI you are physically human which means you can also feel emotions like pain," John stated clearly having already talked to Cortana about it. Sharon's breathing levelled out as the lights went off in the room, "how long?"

"Just a few...more...seconds...got it," the lights came back on as she finished.

"_Galactica this is Apollo; I-I don't know what happened but the raiders are all dead in space! They're drifting!"_ Lee said over the comm.

"What happened?" Tigh asked upon hearing the news.

"I sent them a virus," Sharon said laughed lightly as she fell to the floor only to be caught by the Spartan.

"A virus...they must be sitting ducks," Tigh said with wry grin.

Adama held up the phone to his ear and said, "Apollo this is _Galactica_ Actual. Destroy every last one of them."

"_Yes sir,"_ Apollo acknowledged with enthusiasm.

After a good thirty seconds every Cylon raider in the squadron has been torn apart by the Colonial Viper Pilots. The command cheered as the last of them was destroyed by Starbuck and even Tigh was openly grinning. Adama let a smile cross his face; this is exactly the kind of morale boost he'd been asking for.

The commander turned and looked over at the tired Sharon and the Spartan, "Master Chief. Escort her back to her cell."

"Understood commander," John nodded knowing that they were trusted.

He carried her sleeping body back to her cell and placed her on the bed.

As he was leaving he looked back at her, "these Cylons are definitely based on Forerunner technology."

"_Your right; my scans when she was in _Galactica's_ systems prove it. She operated like a primitive monitor,"_ Cortana said worryingly. _"But I don't think the Cylons did it; from what I've found it looks like the _creator_ of the Cylons was basing them off of Forerunner technology."_

"No wonder they went rampant," the Spartan whispered back as he turned to leave, still feeling where a certain monitor had shot him...twice. "Still the Cole Protocol prohibits me from taking this fleet back to Earth-controlled space, escpeically with the Cylons right behind us. How are we supposed to return home if we don't have a ship capable of getting their without breaking the Cole Protocol?"

"_I've been thinking about that and you may be able to rig up one of the Colonial hyperlight drives to the pelican we salvaged from the_ Dawn._ It'll take awhile though,"_ Cortana mused.

When the Spartan reached the door he came to the sight of Helo Agathon, "did you need anything lieutenant?"

"No...I just wanted to thank you; for believing in her," Helo said.

The Spartan passed him and said over his shoulder, "someone once asked me if I trusted an AI _that_ much. I answered yes immediately because I knew she wouldn't betray her principals...Miss Valerie is the same."

Helo seemed surprised at that, "you have AIs on Earth?"

"In a manner of speaking," John answered knowing he couldn't avoid it. "Though if you compare them to the Cylons...our AIs aren't rampant."

"Rampant?" Helo asked unfamiliar with the term.

"Insane," the Spartan clarified and started walking.

"Insane...Rampant?" Helo repeated.

* * *

"Of course you lost track of me; it's a frakking stealth fighter!" Kara laughed as she manoeuvred the new craft through the space beside the _Galactica_.

"Yeah well the _Blackbird's_ handling looks a bit off from the way your piloting," Lee shot back.

"The _Blackbird_ was designed for speed, _not_ manoeuvrability...sir," Kara said grinning from her cockpit.

Lee chuckled at that, "don't get cocky Starbuck".

**Author's Notes:**

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	4. Pegasus

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 4: Pegasus

**March 21****st**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Starboard Flight Bay**

Two weeks passed without incident and the Spartan was allowed to move about the ship. Provided he didn't carry around his weapons; he agreed but he would still keep his armour on just in case. The situation changed however when they encountered something they didn't expect...

"The _Pegasus?_" John asked as he stood off to the side.

"She's another Battlestar like _Galactica_ though she's of a more modern ship. A Mercury-class Battlestar," Lee explained. "They're sending over a Raptor right now and the Commander wants you to be there when they land."

"...Fine; who's in charge?" the Spartan asked.

Lee sighed, "Admiral Cain; the _Pegasus' _commanding officer."

"...This could be trouble," John said knowingly.

Lee didn't say anything to that...because deep down he agreed.

* * *

"Welcome back to the Colonial fleet," Admiral Cain's voice echoed through the starboard flight deck.

A moment later the _Galactica_'s crew burst into cheers; knowing that they weren't alone anymore. A few moments later the assembled crew were leaving the flight deck with both the Adama and Roslin escorting the Admiral deeper into the ship. No doubt heading to Adama's private cabin where they could have an easier talk.

He took notice of the uneasiness and hostility the guards with Cain were looking at him. At first he thought it was because of his height and armour but...he felt like they were just waiting for an excuse to shoot him.

"_Something about that woman is off...like she's angry or something,"_ Cortana noted.

"I noticed," he whispered back to her as he left too.

"_Where are you going?"_ the Construct asked him as he moved through the ship.

"Call it a hunch but I can't shake the feeling like something bad is about to happen," the Spartan replied as he entered his 'quarters'.

Hours passed and then...it happened.

"_Chief I've been monitoring the comm. transmissions between _Galactica _and _Pegasus..._we have a problem!"_ Cortana shouted in his ear as he magnetized the Spartan Laser to his back.

"How bad?" John asked as he looked over his two _recharged_ plasma rifles.

"_Very! You need to get to Sharon now! She's in trouble and I don't mean the Cylon kind," _the Construct told him worryingly.

"On it," he grunted and dashed out of the flight deck.

Marines and crewmen alike stepped out of the way as he ran passed them at inhuman speeds. He reached the _Galactica_'s Brig in only a few minutes and saw some guards along with what looked like a large man, probably an interrogator. The Spartan's Active Camouflage Generator engaged and he seemed to disappear from sight.

"Don't do this," Sharon pleaded with the man.

"I need information and I'll get it...one way..._or another,"_ Lieutenant Thorn told her with a consuming sneer. He grabbed her and pushed her down on the cell's bed intent on violating her right there and then.

He never got that far...

He was suddenly thrown across the cell by an unseen force surprising them all. Sharon was shocked to see her saviour was the Spartan; his weapons raised and now spitting out blue bolts of superheated plasma. He positioned himself between Sharon and the guards; the plasma bolts burning through the cell cage itself and splashing across the chests of the _Pegasus _marines.

Thorne pulled out his sidearm and fired; the bullets bouncing off of the energy shields of the Spartan's armour. His eyes widened when the Spartan ignited his Energy Sword and struck down on the man through the chest. He pulled the weapon out a moment later and deactivated it.

John turned and asked, "Are you alright?"

Sharon nodded with tears in her eyes, "I-I am now."

"I'm getting you out of here," he said plainly and picked her up.

"T-thank you," she whispered as she cried.

"_You'd better take her to the starboard flight deck; we can hide her there until we speak with the Commander. Attempted rape of anyone; even an enemy has to be against the law in their culture," _Cortana said with venom dripping her voice.

"No; I can't take this to the Commander. I probably broke one of their laws when I killed those...men back there," John hesitated in calling them men. They were animals with guns, plain and simple.

He made it back to the flight deck without being spotted thanks to his stealth mode; he really had to thank the Arbiter for that when he got home. Sharon was asleep when the Spartan placed her in the Pelican and sealed the Dropship. No one would be able to get to her with anything less than plasma torch and there weren't any of those lying around.

"_Where too now?"_ Cortana asked him unsure how to proceed.

"...I think it's about time I see the difference between the _Galactica_ and the _Pegasus_," John said as he headed for the airlock.

"_I know what you're thinking and it's crazy,"_ Cortana deadpanned.

"...So...stay here," he gave her the option.

"_Fortunately for you...I like crazy,"_ the Construct responded as he reached the ship's lower airlock.

He depressurized the airlock the moment he was inside and quickly opened the door to the outside. Once in space he walked along the ship's hull until he could clearly see the _Pegasus;_ the ship was twice as large at the _Galactica_ and looked to be around the size of a UNSC Marathon-class cruiser in length but not in height. The Spartan lined himself up and 'jumped' off of the _Galactica_'s hull towards the _Pegasus._

It took thirty-four seconds to reach the large warship and he managed to 'land' himself on underside of the _Pegasus's_ starboard flight pod. He walked into the pod itself and stood over one of the lifts.

"_How do you plan on getting in?"_ Cortana asked him. In response he shouldered his Spartan Laser, _"oh...that works I guess."_

A red beam of destruction burned clean through the hull and causing decompression on the three decks including the ship's flight deck. He then 'fell' down through the decks when the last of the air rushed out.

"_Okay we're in...so now what?"_ Cortana asked.

"Now...now we find a terminal where I can plug you in and try and find out exactly what is going on here," was his answer as he magnetized the Spartan Laser to his back again.

**March 21****st**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Adama's Cabin**

"What do you mean the Cylon was almost raped?" Adama demanded. "I gave no such order," he said clearly.

Lee didn't know what to say, "according to the video footage. The men the Admiral ordered to interrogate her started to...take advantage of the situation."

"...And?" the Commander asked.

"Well according to a few of _Pegasus's _crew this isn't the first time; sir. They have a Cylon prisoner on the _Pegasus_ and from what they've said they have been...taking advantage of the situation there as well," Lee continued.

Adama didn't say anything for awhile; instead looking over the two crewmembers before him. Helo and Tyrol appeared to be...well they looked like something had made them...angry...and that something was the crew from the _Pegasus._

"Where is she now?" Adama asked.

Lee sighed, "we don't know. She was...saved by the Master Chief; at least that's what the recordings show. He killed the...interrogators and took the Cylon away; we haven't found either of them."

"...Does the Admiral know?" Adama asked.

Lee nodded, "yes sir. In fact she's calling for the Spartan's death saying it was murder."

"Murder?" Helo had enough. "They were going to _rape_ Sharon; if he didn't kill the bastard I sure as hell would have."

The room was quiet after that...

"Prep the Vipers for launch," Adama ordered as he stood.

Tigh wasn't surprised at the order, "shouldn't be a problem...what is this for Bill?"

"I cannot condone the act of raping prisoners," Adama said clearly. "And if I know that...Spartan; he's most likely right under their nose..."

**March 21****st**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Pegasus  
****Hallway B-17**

He'd made it aboard after some repair teams in EVA suits came to inspect the damage he'd done the warship's hull. It was easy to slip by them and once inside the ship proper, he used his stealth mode to progress through the ship undetected.

"_Networked terminal; down the hall on the left," _Cortana told him and he headed in the direction she specified._ "Hurry and plug me in; I'm picking up movement...above and below." _He yanked her data chip out of his helmet and inserted it into the console on the wall. _"Alright I have access...wait...that can't be..."_

"What is it?" he asked as he scanned the hallway.

Cortana replied hesitantly,_ "they...they had a civilian fleet of their own. From what I've been able to piece together...they took what they could from the fleet and...they just left them. They even threatened to kill the families of anyone who didn't come with them and...I don't believe this."_

"So you got everything we need?" John asked.

"_Yes but there's a lot of data here; I'll need some time to go through it all," _Cortana told him.

A moment later he removed her data chip from the console and inserted it back into his helmet, "are you alright?"

"_I'll be fine,"_ she answered sounding strained.

John nodded and started down the corridor away from the console. He knew she was still damaged after facing the Gravemind and being near the end of her seven years lifespan when she placed herself in standby mode clearly hadn't helped matters. Still...there wasn't really much he could do about it besides carry on doing his job.

He was already heading towards the ship's port flight deck under cloak to avoid detection...

* * *

"Are you telling me that Cylon freak not only managed to kill four of my people but somehow managed to get aboard _my_ ship and hack our systems?" Cain snarled at her nervous XO.

Fisk bowed his head apologetically, "it looks like it Admiral. We wouldn't have even detected it had it not copied you're personal logs."

"I want that _thing _found no-" Cain was cut off when the entire warship rocked.

"Decompression!" an officer exclaimer.

Cain recovered first, "that bastard. He's trying to escape."

Fisk looked at the DRADIS screen and said, "he's outside the ship."

Cain glared at the screen, "launch the alert Vipers."

* * *

"_This is a very bad idea,"_ Cortana said simply as they drifted through space towards _Colonial One_.

"I agree," John admitted.

"_I just hope the president will help us; I really don't like that Cain woman," _the Construct told him.

"We haven't even met her yet," the Spartan stated.

Cortana grunted at that, _"and I hope we never do." _Suddenly thirty small one-man craft shot out of the _Pegasus's_ port launch tubes, _"damn it they're launching fighters." _It was at that moment that seventeen vipers launched from the _Galactica,_ _"it looks like the Commander is sending out his fighters too."_

"Yeah but are they on our side?" he asked the question. Knowing they were now out of options he said, "can you open a channel?"

"_Too who?"_ the Construct asked.

"Everyone," the Spartan answered.

* * *

"She'll have you court-marshalled for this Bill," Tigh told him.

Adama stood across the table from him, "I can't condone her actions Saul. She threatened civilians, abandoned innocent people and allowed her crew to rape prisoners. I can't take the risk that she won't just stop at the Cylons."

"I agree with you but...that's a Mercury-class Battlestar. It's not exactly something a museum piece like the _Galactica_ can take on in a straight out fight," the XO stated clearly.

Adama nodded in agreement, "I know."

It took only a few seconds for the XO to replies what he had planned, "you're thinking that nut from Earth's got something we can use."

Adama nodded again, "why else would he have gotten off the _Pegasus_?"

"Erm...sir; we're receiving a transmission from the Spartan," Duala spoke up.

"Put it through," the commander said.

"_This is Spartan-117 can anyone hear me. Over?"_ came the voice over the comm.

"_This Admiral Cain of the Colonial Fleet; I don't care who the frak you are; surrender now and I may not shoot you out of the sky," _Cain's voice demanded through the speakers.

"Damn she sounds pissed," Tigh commented with a wry smirk.

"_I suggest you reconsider you're position Admiral; if you take one shot at me. I will detonate the three nuclear mines now magnetically attached to your hull," _the Spartan said surprising everyone.

The entire fleet fell silent at the ultimatum...

"Where the hell did he get nukes from?" Tigh asked in surprise.

Adama let a wry smile cross his face, "so that's what he planned." He looked up at the DRADIS screen and continued, "what will you do now Helena?"

* * *

"Anything?" Cain asked.

Fisk shook his head as he stared down at the monitor, "we're picking up three faint magnetic signals on the hull...we can't tell if they're nukes or not."

Cain slammed her hand on the table, "...we can't afford to make mistakes in this situation."

"...We know his technology is beyond both ours and the Cylons; they could be armed and we wouldn't know it," Fisk stated.

Cain nodded in understanding, "I know..."

"DRADIS contact," the officer at the station reported.

"What?" Cain asked in surprise.

"Single contact detected; looks like a Cylon Raider. It's a long way from the fleet and closing fast," the officer reported.

"IFF?" Cain questioned.

"I-I can't say," the officer stated.

Cain nodded and turned to her XO, "it must be the Cylons. Tell all vipers to move to engage the Raider."

* * *

"_Chief we have a problem,"_ Cortana informed. _"I'm listening to the _Pegasus's _internal communications and it looks like they've picked up a Cylon fighter at the edge of their range. It's heading this way,"_ the fighters from the _Pegasus_ suddenly turned and started towards the distance.

"As if things couldn't get any worse," the Spartan muttered as he shouldered his Spartan Laser. He zoomed in on the distant gravitational echo from the hyperlight jump, "where is it?"

"_I-I don't know...it's a stealth ship! That's why we can't get a visual!"_ Cortana said in realisation.

"The Cylons don't use stealth ships," John stated; it was a matter of fact.

"_Yes I know but...wait...I think it's the _Blackbird_!"_ the AI exclaimed.

John nodded, "most likely. I wonder what it's doing so far from the fleet."

"_I heard something about a Cylon 'Resurrection Ship' over the comm. a few hours ago and that they were going to have the _Blackbird_ deployed but...wait...it's Captain Thrace; she's piloting the _Blackbird_. From what I can tell from the transmissions...okay I think I just found out what this is about,"_ Cortana said confusingly.

"Slow down Cortana; you're losing me," John told her.

"_Sorry,"_ she said. _"From the information I've gathered it looks like the Cylon fleet that's following the Colonials have what they call a 'Resurrection Ship'. This ship appears to rebuild or 'resurrect' any Cylons that die out here."_

"Does that include the human form Cylons like Miss Valerie?" the Spartan asked.

"_Yes it does,"_ was it just him or did Cortana's reply sound...distracted?

"...I see," the Spartan grunted.

"_Master Chief; this is _Galactica_ Actual; the president is requesting your presence on _Colonial One. _As of this moment it is neutral ground_," Adama informed him over the comm.

"Understood sir," John acknowledged

"_Well this has been quite a day hasn't it?"_ you could tell Cortana was smiling.

**Author's Notes:**

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	5. Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 5: Resurrection

**March 21****st**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Colonial One  
****President's Office**

"Let's cut the bullshit and get straight to the point," Cain said angrily and turned towards the Spartan. "This _thing_ killed four of my people; hacked into my ship's network and stole _Pegasus' _entire database."

"Please remain calm Admiral," Roslin said from behind her desk.

Adama looked at her from the side, "you're men were raping a prisoner."

"You can't rape a machine," Cain sneered.

"You're an idiot," John said causing her to glare at him. "It's no wonder that the Cylons rebelled against you if that's the way you treated them."

"Watch what you say Cylon freak," Cain snarled at him.

John merely cocked his head to the side, "if I were a Cylon you'd already be dead."

The room fell silent at that...

"_This is going well,"_ Cortana commented with sarcasm.

"...Not that it matters now...what really matters to you is that you destroy this Cylon 'Resurrection Ship' I've heard so much about," the Spartan stated surprising the three.

Cain narrowed her eyes at the armoured man, "how do you know about that?"

"I know many things," John replied coolly. "I also know that you want it destroyed more than anything; you being here is proof enough of that."

"..." Cain remained silent at that.

"I may be able to help you with this..."

**March 22****nd**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Near Cylon Resurrection Fleet  
****Blackbird**

"_This is insane,"_ Cortana said clearly.

"There's no use complaining now; I gave you the option to stay behind remember?" John asked as he piloted the stealth craft towards the smooth organic-machine vessels.

"_Still to actually suggest sneaking aboard the Resurrection Ship and overloading their engine core...that's crazy even by _your _standards,"_ the Construct told him.

"Well, taking it out from the outside would be far more dangerous; no, this is our best chance and the Admiral knows it," John stated.

Cortana snorted at that, _"sure...and what about the _real_ reason you suggested this mission?"_ When it was clear she wasn't going to get an answer she huffed, _"well at least you care about this old girl."_

"You're not old," the Spartan told her as he guided the small craft inside the Cylon formation.

"_I'm Rampant John and we both know it. After Halo, High Charity and the Gravemind...it's a wonder I'm still intact,"_ Cortana's subdued voice responded.

"It doesn't matter; as soon as we're done here-" he was cut off.

"_Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it,"_ she told him just like so long ago.

He fell silent at that...a moment later they approached the large ship in the center of the Cylon fleet.

"I'm taking us in," the Spartan stated as he manoeuvred the _Blackbird _into one of the ship's docking bays.

He jumped out as soon as he landed and brought up his MA5C Assault Rifle. He'd only brought two SMGs, his Energy Sword and the Assault Rifle for the close quarters fighting he would face. He'd also brought along an Antitank mine for use in destroying the ship's engine core...

...He hoped that would be enough...

"_Find an interface and plug me in. The sooner I get into their systems, the easier this will be,"_ Cortana told him.

"Understood," he responded and dashed through one of the doors.

He kept mindful of the relatively small area of space in the corridor which he was barely able to fit through in his armour. He soon reached what looked like an interface station and yanked Cortana's data chip out of his helmet. After inserting it into the device he turned and scanned the area for any contact.

"Well?" his voice was dry.

"_I'm in...You know I'm very surprised at this. I don't even think they've ever thought of someone trying to hack into their systems because the entire system doesn't seem to have any defence from an internal attack..."_ Cortana trailed off puzzled. _"...Oh crap now I understand; it's a Cyborg! This ship is alive; they must have created a model of an organic Cylon specifically designed to carry out this ship's functions."_

"So..." John trailed off not knowing where she was going with this.

"_UNSC AIs like myself are flash cloned from your minds thus we are dubbed 'Smart' AIs because you're minds are the most advanced computers ever known. Only the Huragok are able to rival you and since the Cylons were 'evolving'..."_ Cortana trailed off near the end.

"They would have tried to do the same thing we did to create 'Smart' AIs," the Spartan nodded in understanding.

"_But they couldn't do it right and these...Hybrids which run their ships are the result,"_ the Construct finished.

"Can you access the ship's systems?" he asked over his shoulder.

"_I already have,"_ he grunted at that. _"It won't be long before they lock me out though...head down the hall two levels down. I'll _meet _you there," _Cortana said playfully.

John was already on the move down the corridor by the time she finished; upon turning the corner he came across a centurion and an organic Cylon woman with blond hair standing in the corridor. The blond looked surprised at him for a moment but could do nothing as the Spartan unloaded two rounds into her midsection.

John quickly turned and levelled his weapon at the centurion. The machine's wrist-guns spat out a hail of shredder rounds at the Spartan which bounced off his shields causing them to flare. He ducked behind the corner and activated his camouflage generator before stepping back out again. He deactivated the device once he was right beside the centurion and literally threw the machine to the deck.

Before the centurion knew it he was sliced open by the Spartan's energy sword which he quickly deactivated once he was finished. Not bothering to look back, he headed down the corridor and down the flight of stairs. After going down two levels he arrived in a circular room with various pieces of red and blue equipment with what looked like a bathtub in the center.

'_This must be it,'_ the Spartan thought as he looked around the chamber. _'Any time now Cortana,'_ a moment later the machine lit up as the 'water' in the bathtub began to glow. A woman sat up in the bath, gasping for air and clutching its sides, "are you alright Cortana?"

The woman caught her breath, "yes I'm alright. I think—pass me some cloths would you?" The Spartan handed her a red dress which had been hung on the wall, "thank you."

"You look like Doctor Halsey," John to her, his head turned away to give her some privacy.

Cortana chuckled as she put the dress on, "well what were you expecting? Green skin?" John snorted and handed her his assault rifle, "thanks."

"Stay close," he said as he readied both SMGs.

"Just keep your head down...there's two of us now...remember?" the now organic construct said with a grin.

John refused to respond, instead moving down the corridor, "where too now?"

"I pulled up a schismatic of the ship when I was in their system; the engine room should be one level above us," Cortana told him.

John nodded and made his way to the stairs, "let's move."

It didn't take them long to reach the engine room; it was surprisingly small compared to the rest of the ship. It was also empty, meaning that it was unguarded...that was odd. The Spartan paid no mind as Cortana took the antitank mine he had brought and walked towards the FTL engine which seemed to be integrated into the wall.

"This shouldn't take long," the Construct told him as she started setting the mine.

The echo of metal hitting metal alerted John to presence of centurions moving down the corridor towards them.

"Hurry it up Cortana," he said gruffly and took cover at the door. As soon as he spotted a centurion moving down the corridor he raised his weapons and fired, "we don't have much time."

"Don't rush me!" she shouted in annoyance and tapped the activation button. "Right its set," she smiled when the device gave a small whine. John was firing on fully automatic now as wave after wave of centurions approached, "have you got an escape plan?"

"I thought I'd try shooting my way out," he told her as both SMGs clicked, signalling he was out of ammo. He threw a grenade down the corridor, "you know; mix things up a little."

The echoing thud of the explosion from the grenade and the blast of heat alerted the two that corridor was clear. The Spartan went first, having already reloaded and shot down one of the survivors in the hallway. Cortana came up behind him, the assault rifle in hand spitting out ammunition at the still operational centurions.

"I think it's about time we got off this boat," the Construct said when they reached the _Blackbird._

"There's an ODST suit stored in the starboard pod of the ship; put it on then get in the pilot's seat," John said as he kept his weapons trained on the doors.

"And how to do _you_ plan on getting off this ship? I mean this thing only has one seat," Cortana told him as she started putting on the armour.

"...I thought I'd try hanging onto the _Blackbird_," you couldn't tell if he was joking or not from that statement.

Cortana slapped on the ODST helmet and climbed into the _Blackbird's _cockpit, "fine! If we're going to do this then you'd better not fall off!" John nodded and grabbed onto one of the craft's wings, "alright here we go." The main thrusters kicked in a moment later, shooting the small stealth fighter clear of the Resurrection Ship, "we're out!"

John still clung to the wing of the craft even as he flicked the switch on the side of his helmet. This action sent a signal to the mine they had planted back on the Resurrection Ship causing it to detonate. The explosion shattered the FTL engine it had been attached to and created secondary explosions across the massive vessel. It wasn't long before the ship itself was engulfed in a stunning fireball from the ship's now destroyed reactors.

"We're clear," Cortana told him as she steered the _Blackbird_ away from the Cylon Raiders moving towards them. "I'm having a bit of trouble with this; I'm not used to using..._hands_ to fly ships," the Construct scowled as she brought the craft around.

Just then the Battlestars _Galactica _and _Pegasus_ flashed into existence near the two Basestars that were escorting the Resurrection Ship and brought their weapons to bear. The raiders suddenly turned as vipers launched from the Battlestars even as the massive warships started firing on each other.

"Get us to the _Galactica_ while they're fighting," John said as he watched the battle.

"I'm one step ahead of you," Cortana responded, she'd already plotted a course.

* * *

The _Blackbird_ landed by the time the fighting was dying down; Chief Tyrol was already waiting for them with a few deckhands. The Spartan climbed off of the stealth fighter as if finally came to a stop.

"Master Chief what the hell did you do to my _Blackbird?_ I mean look at this," Tyrol asked as he examined the scratches that now decorated the craft's hull.

"A Cylon Resurrection Ship isn't a safe place to park," John responded as the cockpit hatch lifted.

Cortana climbed out and took off her helmet, "damn these things are stuffy." She looked up at the Spartan and asked, "how can you breath in these things?"

Tyrol and the deckhands stared at her for a few moments before he asked the question, "erm...and who is the lady here."

"Cortana Halsey, ONI Section-3," Cortana responded with a smile. She waved a hand at John, "the caveman here can vouch for me."

"Okay...were you the one who messed up my _Blackbird?_" Tyrol asked patiently.

Cortana just smiled at that, this guy sure liked his ships, "it wasn't my fault really. The atmosphere inside Cylon ships isn't exactly the...freshest place to land. Sorry about the scratches; a little paint should do the trick though."

Cally giggled at the look on Tyrol's face, "come on chief; all it needs is a bit of paint and its practically brand-new". (**Note:** I'm calling John the Master Chief and Tyrol chief from now on so nobody gets confused.)

"Right," the deck chief sighed at that.

"How is Miss Valerii?" John asked.

Tyrol was the one who answered, "she's back in the brig under heavy guard from _Galactica's _marines. Nobody gets in or out without Commander Adama's approval." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Helo wanted to speak to you when you got back. He said he wanted to thank you for saving her...and so do I."

"Your thanks are not necessary," the Spartan said gruffly.

"You have them anyway; no one deserves what she was going to be put through," Tyrol finished.

Cortana spoke up deciding to change the subject, "perhaps we should speak with Commander Adama?"

"We should wait until the battle settles down first," John said as he started walking.

**Author's Notes:**

No third Battlestar in this story, sorry however we will be meeting the UNSC soon of that I promise you and as you've seen in this chapter I did indeed give Cortana a body.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	6. Directions

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 6: Directions

**March 23****rd**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Adama's Cabin**

Things had settled down later and everyone rested from the battle; they had scored a major victory and morale all over the fleet was at an all-time high. It seemed like things were finally looking up for the ragtag fleet of 49,000 people. Sadly Admiral Cain was murdered during the night and the Cylon prisoner aboard the _Pegasus_ vanished from her cell.

That brings us to the current situation...

The guards stepped aside nervously as they saw the towering Spartan move towards them and open the hatch. Cortana was with him, getting glances from the guards as she passed through the hatch. She was clad in the ODST armour again though the faceplate was deactivated so you could see her face. The two entered the cabin and walked around the furniture which was occupied by Sharon, Helo, and Roslin and the recently promoted Admiral Adama. Apollo and Starbuck stood to the side as they approached. Cortana pulled off the helmet as they approached drawing widened eyes from Sharon.

Helo didn't seem to notice, "Master Chief it's good to see you". The Spartan nodded in greeting, "I never got the chance to thank you for saving her; thank you."

Sharon nodded, "thank you for protecting me," John nodded stiffly.

"Don't mind him; he's just being him," Cortana said in annoyance.

"I do not believe we've met; who are you?" Roslin asked; she'd never seen her before.

"Cortana Halsey, UNSC Navy," the construct introduced herself.

"UNSC? You're human?" Adama asked surprised, though he didn't show it.

Cortana looked sheepish at that, "not exactly."

"That's actually what we wanted to talk you to both about," John continued, drawing their attention. "You see we're going to explain everything to you now Admiral...Madam President."

"And that includes me," Cortana finished.

"She's a Cylon," Sharon's statement surprised them all.

"What?" Helo asked startled with his hand already on his firearm.

"Settle down; I'm not a Cylon...at least not by your standards," Cortana said when she saw the other Colonials go for their weapons. Nobody moved, "now Admiral; would you like to hear our story or not?"

Adama stared at her for a good ten seconds before he turned to the president at his side. She nodded and he turned back, signalling everyone to lower their weapons.

"You have some explaining to do," he said simply, "talk."

Cortana sighed at that, "I am...I _was_ a third generation 'smart' AI flash-cloned from the mind of my 'mother' Doctor Catherine Halsey."

"That's impossible; you're talking about copying a living consciousness into a machine. Even for the Cylons that's unheard of; downloading someone into a body, even a centurion body is one thing. But to _copy_ a consciousness into a machine? That shouldn't be possible," Sharon spoke up.

Cortana snorted at that, "of course it's possible. I can..._could_ create copies of myself at any moment using a covenant construct copier."

Sharon shook her head at that, "the human mind is-".

"A very advanced biological computer; it's a machine," Cortana interrupted. "It is the most advanced machine in known existence and is an extremely powerful tool for any civilization. Human minds in particular can hold a vast amount of knowledge rivalling the Huragok and even the Forerunners. It's fitting considering the Forerunners chose you humans to be their Reclaimers even if you are incapable of using more than a percentage of your minds."

Apollo looked irritated, "this is all well and good but what does this have to do with anything other than the fact that you're a Cylon of the thirteenth tribe?"

Cortana clicked her fingers at that, "now we get to the heart of the matter. Your right Sharon; machines aren't meant to hold the kind of data the human mind processes. In fact 'smart' AIs usually 'think themselves to death'; because of the processing input and output."

Roslin raised an eyebrow at the last statement, "that's why you downloaded yourself into a body...you were dying of old age."

"In a manner of speaking...'smart' AIs only have a seven-year life expectancy before they become Rampant and think themselves to death," Cortana explained.

"Rampant?" Adama asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"AI insanity," Helo clarified.

"So basically a modern toaster?" Starbuck snorted.

"I was already Rampant when I downloaded at the end of my 'life' so this was my only chance to maintain my sanity. It's a miracle I'm still intact after everything we've been through really," Cortana mused.

Again Starbuck snorted, "oh _great;_ the skinjob had a rough time."

"Oh believe me if you'd faced _half _of the things I've faced you wouldn't be sane," Cortana said darkly.

"Try me," the pilot shot back.

"Have you ever felt a creature of pure evil tear at your mind? Have you ever witnessed countless men, women and children slaughtered from orbital plasma bombardment all because of religion? How about the destruction of over _eight hundred _planets and the deaths of _sixty_ billion people? Or how about the visions of a madman overcome with power and seeing the human race as an abomination that needs to be exterminated? Or better yet the vision of that same madman thinking he can become a god if he activates a weapon of mass destruction capable of wiping out all _life_ in the Galaxy?" Cortana's words horrified almost everyone in the room.

"E-eight hundred planets? Destroyed? H-How—what the _frak_ could possibly do _that?_" Starbuck asked dumbfounded.

"And a weapon of mass destruction capable of wiping out all life; I have to say I find that hard to believe," Adama continued.

"For the first question; the Covenant was a collection of eight alien races that had technological superiority; they struck without warning. Burning our planets...billions died...it was a twenty-seven year war that brought Earth and her colonies to brink of extinction. In fact it's only because of a select few that we won...that was about two hundred years ago. As for your question Admiral...Halo is a non-discriminatory superweapon built by the Forerunners over one hundred thousand years ago," Cortana explained.

"The Seven Fortresses of the Angels," Sharon said causing Cortana to nod.

"The weapons were used during their war with the Flood; a parasitic race which consumed all life that it touched," Cortana continued.

"The Army of Demons...you're saying that Halo wiped them both out," Sharon said catching on.

Cortana nodded at that, "after the Forerunner-Flood War history gets a bit sketchy but the remnants of the Forerunners returned humanity to Earth from the Ark and the Shield Worlds once the war was over."

Roslin narrowed her eyes at the end, "what do you mean returned to Earth? The thirteenth tribe didn't leave Kobol until roughly the same time we did five thousand years ago."

"That's where is gets complicated...humanity first evolved on Earth anywhere between one hundred thousand and four million years ago. We have fossil evidence to prove it and we do have records that we've collected stating that the Forerunners did find humanity on Earth during their war with the Flood...hell they even built a Portal Generator on the planet surface," Cortana explained.

"And we're expected to believe that?" Roslin asked obviously not amused.

"I don't care what you believe; I'm just explaining the facts. Humanity evolved on Earth and I have reason to believe that the Forerunners seeded human life on several planets in the galaxy after the war ended. They might have done it to stop any chance of racial extinction," Cortana continued.

"...I'm having a bit of trouble believing you," Roslin said simply. "From what you're saying, our entire existence has been a lie from the start."

"I believe you're thirteenth tribe returned to Earth when they were ready while the rest of you left to colonize your own worlds," Cortana stated. "On Earth there was a religion that worshiped your gods but...it died off two thousand years ago and it mentioned the gods Zeus, Athena, Hera and a few others."

"The Lords of Kobol...so you're saying the thirteenth tribe...returned to Earth? But that would mean Earth is the original homeworld and not a colony," Kara spoke up.

"So where does this leave us?" Apollo asked the question.

"...I've verified our current location...roughly...so I should be able to plot a course for Earth but there is one problem," Cortana continued.

Adama simply sent her a look, "what kind of problem."

"We have something called the Cole Protocol which we must abide by; it states that any non-UNSC craft must not be taken to any major human population center. Even if you're people aren't a threat we cannot allow the Cylons to locate Earth or her colonies," Cortana explained.

"So you're just going to abandon us?" Tigh questioned.

Cortana snorted at that, "I said _non_-UNSC craft. We have a Pelican Dropship in working order down in the starboard flight pod; fit it with one of your FTL Drives and we can send a message to the UNSC without violating the Cole Protocol."

"...I see...how long would it take us to reach Earth-controlled space at our current speed?" Adama asked.

Cortana turned to him before answering, "one of your Caprican years."

"...That's a long way to travel," Apollo muttered.

"Well at least we have a timeframe...the fleet is going to love this," Roslin sighed.

Cortana shrugged, "there is one thing I want to know before we finish here. Where exactly did you get the designs to build primitive Forerunner AIs?"

"Excuse me?" Adama questioned.

"I asked where you got the designs to create AIs from; it's obvious you didn't design yourselves. The Cylons operate like primitive Forerunner Monitors and when I was in the Resurrection Ship's main computer it seemed like the..._thing_ that was in control of it was a bastardized Monitor too," Cortana continued.

"I always thought that the Cylons were created by humans but...if what you're saying is true then the one who made us based them off of Forerunner AIs," Sharon muttered ad looked down.

"I'm willing to bet you have a Forerunner technology cache of some kind back on your colonies and that's where the Cylons came from. Maybe once this is all over we'll know what really happened," Cortana finished.

"...Maybe," Roslin responded.

**April 14****th**** 2710  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****Starboard Flight Deck**

Three weeks passed without incident...well almost; Colonel Fisk was killed during an incident in the Fleet and Apollo was given command of the _Pegasus. _Cortana had been assigned quarters on the _Galactica_ near the starboard flight deck but Adama had prohibited her and John from roaming the ship.

The situation quickly changed however when Sharon (with guards) paid them a visit...

"How far along are you?" Cortana asked warily long after her guards had left.

"...Nine months," Sharon answered hesitantly.

"Well I knew you were pregnant by how you've grown," Cortana said quickly as she gestured to the Cylon woman's swollen abdomen.

This was all still new to the former UNSC AI; having a physical form like this meant that maybe, just maybe this could happen to her as well. She wasn't really sure what to make of it all yet since she was by every definition a UNSC-designed bio-Cylon modelled after Doctor Catherine Halsey. She quickly buried those thoughts as those led to the question of Cylon pregnancy and more importantly _her_ new body's ability to get pregnant.

Moving on...

"You're worried that the Colonials will try something?" Cortana asked trying to understand.

Sharon gave a slight nod, "I love Helo but...I won't let them touch my daughter."

"...Why come to me?" Cortana asked confused. She never liked being confused, it usually led to a lot of pain which then led to the memories of her 'fight' against the Gravemind back during what she called the Second Flood War.

"I..." Sharon started. "I want you to be the baby's godmother," she finished.

"What?" Cortana blinked in surprise. "Why me?" she asked after a second.

"It's either you or Starbuck," Sharon replied with a hesitant frown. Cortana almost snorted at the answer but quickly fought down the urge to do so, she would be the master of this body and not the other way around.

"Alright I'll do it...you caught me by surprise with that," Cortana said with a smile. She frowned a second later, "who did you pick as the godfather?"

"...It was Helo's idea really," Sharon said with her own smile.

"He asked _John_ to be the godfather?" Cortana asked while fighting down the urge to gape.

"John?" Sharon asked suddenly confused.

"It's the caveman's name," Cortana replied simply. "It's not exactly a well kept secret; he _is_ the leader of the Spartans after all."

"You still shouldn't be telling others about high-level UNSC secrets," John spoke as he entered the room with Helo behind him and sealed the door.

"Sharon's worried about her baby," Cortana told him.

"...How long do you think it would take the Vipers to launch after they're ordered to?" John asked as he strolled into the Pelican.

"Thirty-five seconds...why do you ask?" Sharon blinked in confusion. The engines on the dropship suddenly came to life and comprehension swept over her face. "You can't do that...not for me," she shook her head.

"It's dangerous and absolutely crazy. Fortunately I like crazy," Cortana smiled as she walked into the pelican. "The caveman and I have talked about it for awhile now. The Cylons must not be allowed anywhere near UNSC-controlled space...the Cole Protocol stops us from taking this fleet home with us so we'd planned on leaving...are you coming or not?"

"...You planned on abandoning us?" Helo asked.

"We planned on making contact with our home without your interference," Cortana countered as she sat down on one of the seats. "Well Sharon? Are you coming with us or are you going to stay here?"

"I..." the pregnant Cylon started. "I'll come with you, as long as you give me your word that nothing will happen to my baby."

"You have my word," Cortana said instantly and held out her hand which Sharon took.

"Sharon..." Helo spoke up.

"I'll be fine Helo...I just...I can't risk our child being born in the fleet. I won't have her grow up as a part of this mess," Sharon said as she took a seat and the engine whined louder.

"I'm coming with you," Helo said as the handle on the bay doors started to turn.

"No...Your place is here with the fleet," Sharon told him. "If they are going to survive then they'll need you...I'll see you again."

"Sharon..." Helo muttered as the ramp lifted up and sealed the dropship's aft section just as the guards burst into the room.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Fischer demanded as he saw the platform rise up to the flight pod.

* * *

"Have you got the coordinates?" John asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"They're locked in," Cortana replied. "The drive is charged and ready to go...punch it as soon as we're clear."

The pelican reached the outside flight pod and accelerated out into open space. By the time the vipers were launched to intercept it had already disappeared in a flash of light signifying an FTL jump.

Silence...

**Author's Notes:**

I'm redoing several chapters in the story and this is one of the most crucial. AceFrehley101 was right in his review, I was making this way too close to JK Baker's own Halo-BSG story so I've opted to go an entirely different direction with it. I'll try to clear some of the back-story up later on but for now I intend to push forward.

Everyone is entitled to their own opinions but I honestly try to make my own 'style' of fanfics on this website. My Naruto: Whirlpool Chronicles is a monument to what I am saying since it is styled on the classic 'Naruto is banished from Konoha' storyline like many others but mine stands out from them because even though it's a similar starting point, the end result is entirely different to what the reader expects and what others do.

Just because it started with the Chief and Cortana being rescued by the _Galactic_ and its fleet doesn't mean it's going to follow the same course as anyone else's storylines. The Colonial Fleet will continue on in canon storyline while John, Cortana and Sharon (with Hera) will sprout off to go their own way.

Also please note that Halo Origins details a human-styled culture matching that of Ancient China was found on a planet during the Covenant War many light years from Earth. It also detailed that the Forerunners reseeded life across the galaxy so it wouldn't be much of a stretch for them to seed human life away from Earth so I hope that answers any questions concerning the seeding part.

P.S. Halo: Reach is awesome!

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	7. Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 7: Recovery

**April 15****th**** 2710  
****Origin System  
****In orbit above Kobol  
****Pelican Dropship Delta-91  
****Cockpit**

"Why did you bring me back here? You used up the last of your tilium just getting here and now we can't jump away. What was the point?" Sharon asked as she entered the cockpit.

"To secure a better means of transportation," Cortana replied simply from the co-pilot seat. "I have reason to believe that Kobol is what we call a Shield World; a bunker of sorts to protect those inside from Halo's activation."

"A planet-sized air raid shelter?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, but more importantly," Cortana nodded. "A Shield World also has to have a means for its occupants to be return to their homeworlds...like the Colonial thirteenth tribe returned to Earth."

"You're hoping to find a ship here so it can take you to Earth," Sharon caught on.

"That's the idea," Cortana confirmed.

"There might be a problem with that plan," John spoke up. "We have a contact in orbit...it's not Cylon."

"What?" Cortana blinked as she checked the readings. "You're right; it's just sitting there in orbit but...its launching fighters. They're Seraphs, Chief it's the Covenant," she declared. "Confirmed, contact is a Covenant Destroyer; recommend we try to lose them in the atmosphere."

"Agreed," John nodded and angled the dropship down towards the planet below just as a squadron of covenant fighters descended upon them.

"The destroyer looks like it's taken quite a beating," Cortana mused. "Judging from the scans the damage is consistent with kinetic energy weapons, MAC rounds I think."

The Seraphs swarmed in, firing plasma at the fleeing pelican as they went pursued it into the atmosphere. Just then 60-calibur rounds tore into the fighters as a squadron of Longswords flew passed.

"Friends of yours?" Sharon asked upon seeing the new fighters.

"Those are Longswords," Cortana replied. "There must be a UNSC ship in the area," she added before the destroyer descended through the clouds above them and hovered.

Suddenly a large tungsten slug tore through its hull from above, breaking through its energy shields and sending it into a spin before it crashed down on the desert surface. Two banshees then appeared behind the pelican and fired, hitting the thrusters and forcing it to crash near an oasis.

"Everyone alright?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"A little shaken but I'm fine," Sharon said as Cortana helped her to her feet.

"We need to get out of here," Cortana spoke up as she grabbed a pair of SMGs from the rack. They had all but stuffed as much ammunition into the pelican as they could before they left the _Galactica_ and headed for Kobol using Sharon's Cylon jump theory to increase the range of the FTL Drive.

Just then they heard a loud set of thuds on the aft hatch and the ramp fell down. Three Spartans cautiously looked inside and levelled their guns at the three but John quickly whistled a single tune which echoed through the air. After a full three seconds the three lowered their weapons and gave the appropriate response.

"Sir? Is that you?" the lead Spartan asked.

John nodded and gave the 'Spartan smile' over his helmet, "yes it's me".

The three instantly gave him a salute, "it's good to see you sir but what may I ask are you doing in a place like this". It was Jerome-092 that spoke with Douglas-042 and Alice-130 standing at his side.

"We could ask you the same question," Cortana countered.

"It's a long story Jerome; one that I think Cortana would be best at explaining," John responded.

"The _Spirit of Fire _is in orbit sir; our current commanding officer is Captain James Cutter," Jerome explained.

John nodded at that, "I think it would be best if I talked to the Captain first."

"That can wait until later," Jerome said before he spoke into the comm. "This is Spartan-092 to _Spirit of Fire_ please respond."

"_We hear you Spartan-092; what is your status?"_ Cutter responded.

"We've made contact with Sierra-117 and he is requesting to speak with you. What are your orders sir?" Jerome asked into the comm.

"_Your orders are to secure the covenant ship east of your current location. Do you confirm?"_ Cutter explained.

"Confirmed sir, Red Team out," Jerome concluded and closed the channel as another pelican came into view.

"You two head up to the ship and explain the situation," John said to the two Cylons as the pelican landed in front of them.

"We should get moving," Jerome nodded as the two Cylons stepped onto the evac pelican.

"Lead on," John nodded and grabbed his weapons from the down pelican.

**April 15****th**** 2710  
****Origin System  
****Kobol  
****Northern Continent  
****Near Covenant Crash Site**

"It looks like she took a beating," Alice commented as she looked over the breaches in the downed covenant destroyer's hull. "We've been tracking this thing since we spotted it heading towards this system a few days ago; we think it's the same ship we chased from Arcadia."

John slowed the mongoose as they approached as did the other Spartans in the warthog. Just then they all came to a stop when a dull echo filled the air; it almost sounded like...footsteps?

"_Spartans recon birds have spotted a huge activity reading down there,"_ Serina said over the comm. _"Be careful,"_ she added a second later.

There was a distinctive whine of a weapon charging before the hull in the damaged frigate's port hangar bay exploded off in a glow of green and blue light. A large four legged mechanical monstrosity stepped out a moment later, its loud thuds echoing through the area as it turned its 'nose' towards the group.

"Scarab!" Douglas exclaimed as the 'nose' started to glow.

"Dodge it!" Jerome shouted as he turned the warthog to the side and accelerated. A green/blue beam of superheated plasma exploded from the 'nose' of the machine swiped the area in a straight line. It trailed after John as he drove and turned the ground into solid glass.

"Cover me," John said to them before he jumped off as another beam lanced out and struck the now unoccupied mongoose.

The scarab continued to track him, its secondary cannons spitting out bolts of blue plasma at him which he dodged skilfully. He dashed under the walking behemoth and jumped up onto its front right leg joints. The scarab tried to shake him off but he just kept climbing up its leg until he reach the final joint; an SMG slipped into his gloved hand and he fire.

A full clip of 23mm projectile bullets tore into the grunt manning the starboard plasma cannon along with a brute. The Spartan didn't lose moment however and quickly put his weapon away as soon as it exhausted its ammunition. A moment later he swung himself round and literally threw himself onto the main platform of the scarab.

Sensing danger, John rolled out of the way as a massive hammer was swung where his head was just moments ago. Holding the hammer was a brute chieftain; it snarled at the Spartan and seemed to curse in its native tongue.

"Human filth! I shall vanquish you and the rest of your pitiful kind for your crimes," it snarled in anger.

John quickly took out the energy sword he kept at his side and ignited it. "The war is over; you lost; surrender," he spoke as he held the blade at his side.

The chieftain just snarled and swung for the Spartan's head. John was faster however and easily sidestepped, igniting his sword in the process. The brute spun, hoping to catch him by surprise but the Spartan's plasma blade parried the strike.

"Shoot that thing!" Jerome shouted from below and the Spartans aimed their weapons up at the scarab.

They fired as one, bombarding the side of the scarab with kinetic rounds in hopes of hitting the brute who was fighting. His energy shield quickly flared and then died leaving him open to direct attack. With his concentration broken the Spartan easily struck his blade through the gorilla-like alien's chest. It gave out a pained cry before falling off the side of the scarab; with the brute's defeat the Master Chief was free to continue. He round the aft section of the scarab and spotted the main reactor. He primed to plasma grenades and planted them on the core before he turned and jumped off of the platform.

John rolled as he hit the ground and took cover behind a cluster of rocks. The others had already done the same just as the roar of an explosion filled the air along with a blind light which came from where the scarab stood. When the light and noise died down the group came out of cover and looked over the scarab. Its frame was torn apart, its systems scattered across the rocking ground and several alien bodies littered the area.

It was going to be one of those days...

**April 16****th**** 2710  
****Origin System  
****In orbit above Kobol  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

The _Spirit of Fire_ was originally a Phoenix-Class Colony ship but she was refitted and armed similar to a carrier when the Covenant War started in 2525. Although she was not that well armed she had enough ground and air forces to fight a small war.

Her record is something else though; before the crew went into cryogenic stasis the ship had defeated the covenant forces on Arcadia Colony and then again on an ancient 'Shield World' as Professor Ellen Anders had called it. The ship's commanding officer, a battle hardened man known as Captain James Gregory Cutter was the man in charge of the old vessel and though he wouldn't admit it. He found the ship to be like a second home for him as did most of the crew.

They had lost some good people on that Shield World even if the entire planet was destroyed along with the covenant force and...whatever those things were. Inside the _planet_ were what appeared to be some kind of parasitic life form they had never encountered before and Cutter was thankful that the threat of contamination had been neutralised, at least for now.

After the battle they had all went into cryo for the long journey home since they had used their slipstream engine core as a makeshift nuclear weapon to destroy the Shield World from the inside. Things however weren't that simple it appeared...the ship had been travelling near the speed of light while its crew remained frozen in cryo when they detected a single contact heading at the outskirts of a nearby star system.

The ship's AI, Serena reactivated herself and slowed the ship down before changing course for the uncharted star system. After analyzing where they were in position to the UNSC she saw that they were only half way home and calculated that it would still take centuries to return to UNSC-controlled space unless they located a viable means of FTL travel. Deciding she needed to report this to the Captain she began to thaw out the crew starting with the command staff.

"So she can't fly huh? That's a shame; I was hoping we could take it back with us and let the kids at R&D take a look at it. Anything else Master Chief?" Captain James Cutter questioned.

"_Captain if I may?"_ Serina cut in.

"Go ahead Serina," Cutter responded as he sat back in his chair.

"_Though the gravity engines are totalled, probably from the slipspace explosion from that...shield world. Most of the destroyer's other systems are operational including their slipstream drive. With your permission sir I'd like some salvage crews to come down here and remove those systems. I believe we can install them on the _Spirit of Fire,_" _Serina stated.

"We can do that?" Cutter inquired.

"It's been done once before on the UNSC Gettysburg during Operation: First Strike," Cortana spoke up from the side.

The AI-turned-human had spent the last three hours explaining the situation to the Captain, including about the Colonials and the Cylons. Sharon was being kept in the infirmary having gone into labour right after being brought onboard. Cortana quickly thought of going down to visit her later when the situation wasn't so hectic.

"I'll send down some salvage teams then...one other thing...Master Chief; recon birds spotted a series of ruins during their scans of the planet. We think that's what the destroyer was coming here for...I'd like you to check it out," Cutter gave the order.

"_Understood sir, Sierra-117 out,"_ John finished and the channel closed.

"Cortana," Cutter spoke as he turned to face her. "You know more about Covenant technology than anyone on this ship; see what you can do with whatever we salvage."

"...Yes sir," Cortana nodded in understanding.

The captain remained silent as he stood up and approached the viewport...

**Author's Notes:**

The Spirit of Fire returns in chapter seven; I bet none of you were expecting this huh? I had originally discarded the idea of using the Spirit of Fire crew because I couldn't seem to add them into the original storyline. Having gone back and redone the last two chapters I'm pleased to say the Cylons won't know what hit them once the UNSC forces get their act together.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	8. Shield

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 8: Shield

**April 17****th**** 2710  
****Origin System  
****Kobol  
****Equator  
****Ancient Ruins**

"Ancient Greek isn't my forte," said Professor Ellen Anders as she examined the various stone columns that littered the cliff. "I can't translate something like this," she told them.

"_Fortunately I can,"_ Serina sounded through the comm.

"We're sending you a visual now," John said with a nod to the other Spartans who quickly turned on their helmet-cams.

"_It reads 'Door to Salvation' but the rest is too badly garbled to make out,"_ Serina told them. The ground suddenly lit up around them, _"What happened? I'm detecting huge geological anomalies all around you."_

"No idea," Anders responded as the light consumed them.

They were gone a second later...

**April 17****th**** 2710  
****Origin System  
****Kobol  
****Equator  
****Underground City**

"Ouch," Anders winced as she shook herself. "What happened?" she asked.

"Forerunner teleportation grid," John answered. "You get used to it," he added.

"That's not very reassuring," Anders groaned as she stood and looked around. "Where are we?" all around them was a large cluster of buildings stretching across the floor of the large cavern.

"According to my readings we're about a mile underground," Douglas replied as he checked the instrument on his arm. A loud groan echoed through the cavern and everyone stilled, "did that just sound like..."

"Flood," Alice nodded and brought up her assault rifle.

"We're leaving," John ordered.

"This way," Anders spoke up as she pointed towards a park-like area further down the street.

Hundreds of infection forms swarmed in from the other direction in a sea of death and decay. The Spartans quickly reacted and fired into the swarm, even going as far as to throw their grenades into the fray. While this was happening Anders accessed the controls on a nearby platform in the center of the park and activated it.

"Professor we could really do with a way out of here right now!" Jerome called over the gunfire. She hit one last command and the platform came alive, creating a single human-sized vortex in the center of the platform.

She shrugged and called over her shoulder, "we have an exit!"

"Go! We'll cover you!" John shouted as he dropped his assault rifle, kicked it over to her and took out his two SMGs.

Anders quickly fled into the portal followed soon by Douglas, Alice Jerome and then John...

**April 17****th**** 2710  
****Slipspace Anomaly  
****Dyson Sphere  
****Grid 25-2  
****Platform 43**

The moment John was through, the portal collapsed behind him and the platform they stood on shutdown.

"Now where are we?" Douglas asked as he looked around.

"This looks an awful lot like the Shield World," Alice commented as she looked up and saw a fully sized star in the center of the much larger Dyson sphere.

"It's much bigger than the last one," Anders spoke up. "I think this is about the same size as an actual star system only without planets and this Dyson Sphere wrapped around it on all sides."

"Sentinels!" Jerome shouted as they all turned and levelled their weapons on several floating machines.

A blue beam lanced out from the lead one and washed over them. It stopped a second later and spoke in what they could only assume was an abbreviation of Latin before waiting for their response.

"I'm sorry we don't understanding you," Anders told it with her hands up defensively.

"_Verbal pattern confirmed,"_ it spoke again, this time in English. _"Defensive systems standing down, welcome to the Shield, Reclaimers."_

"Hey wait," Anders started only for the sentinels to fly away.

"They must have been alerted to us when the portal activated," Alice commented.

"Probably a precaution against the Flood," Douglas reasoned.

"Cut the chatter," Jerome told them.

"How do we get back?" John asked the question.

"_I can send you back Reclaimers," _a voice spoke from the side. It was a monitor, "I am 007 Deviant Atonement, the monitor of this installation. I assume you are here to recover the Reclaimers and the subspecies?"

"What are you talking about?" John questioned, not trusting it. After all, the last monitor he encountered tried to kill twice and almost succeeded on both occasions.

"_Approximately 0.2 cycles ago a number of Reclaimers and subspecies Reclaimers arrived via the portal to installation 21. Upon their arrival I informed them that this installation had no means of transportation other that the teleportation grid. To return them home would require sending a vessel once they left the installation so they entered the sustaining pods in grid 35 of this installation and remain there until this day. Most of them are like you Reclaimers," _the monitor explained.

"There are Spartans here?" Alice questioned.

"_Affirmative Reclaimer," _Atonement confirmed. _"As I said before they are currently in stasis and have remained there for 0.2 cycles."_

"We have to get them out," John said simply. "You can transport us back to the planet we were on, can't you?"

"_Affirmative Reclaimer,"_ Atonement said again. _"But once you are there you will be stranded unless you have a means of returning to Terra."_

"You mean Earth," Anders corrected.

"_My apologises Reclaimer,"_ Atonement lowers its eye slightly.

"Let's go rescue these Spartans," John waved them forward.

"_Right this way Reclaimers,"_ Atonement said as it took the lead.

* * *

"_Here we are Reclaimers,"_ Atonement said cheerfully as it floated up beside a one of the covered pods in the bay.

"Open them," John ordered and the monitor quickly complied.

The pods sprang from and opened, dropping their occupants to the floor only to be caught by the members of Red Team. Most of the occupants were Spartans of some kind but the last two were natural humans, namely Corporal Mendez and Doctor Catharine Halsey.

"John?" Halsey asked for once in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Sleep well Doctor?" John asked her.

"No thanks to your driving yes," Halsey shot back.

"It wasn't me doing the driving," John told her. "Fred, Linda, Kelly," he nodded to the three newly recovered Spartan-IIs.

"Sir," Fred nodded in greeting.

"Welcome back to the Blue," Kelly said playfully.

"Halsey," Anders snorted from the side.

"Don't give me that look Ellen," Halsey said with a smile. "I thought you were dead...I guess I was mistaken...and I'm not usually wrong."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything," Anders smiled back.

"We'll fill you in later but for now I think it would be best if we left," John said as he gestured back the way they came. "We're moving out; Monitor, lead the way."

"_Of course Reclaimer,"_ Atonement obliged and led them back to the platforms.

* * *

"_You will be teleported to the surface of the installation however the Flood have escaped containment and have no doubt spread across the grid. I recommend caution," _Atonement warned as they stepped onto the platform.

"We're ready," John said as he handed Anders his assault rifle.

"_Good luck Reclaimers,"_ Atonement said as they passed through the portal.

**April 17****th**** 2710  
****Origin System  
****Kobol  
****Equator  
****Ancient Ruins**

The Spartans immediately filed out and took up defensive positions knowing that the quiet wouldn't last long.

"This is Sierra-117," John spoke into the comm. "Requesting evac now."

"_Where the hell have you been?"_ Cortana was the one who responded. _"You dropped out of sight over an hour ago and then the Flood started showing up all over the place."_

"We picked up some strays," John said as he looked over at Halsey. "Including your mother," he added getting a look from the good doctor.

"_...What?"_ Cortana asked after a moment.

"_That can wait until after they're out of the situation involving their certain death," _Serina spoke up.

"Serina would you please say something that's actually reassuring?" Anders asked frustrated.

"_You're not going to die an extremely painful death at the tentacles of an alien parasite,"_ Serina said almost cheerfully.

"Not very reassuring," Anders complained.

"_Really? I tried,"_ Serina continued. _"Be advised pelicans are in route, ETA two minutes."_

"Roger that," John spoke into the comm.

The Flood swarmed in all around them, first dozens and then hundreds. The first minute was okay as whenever someone was reloading another would lay down cover-fire but the second minute was when larger creatures then infection forms appeared. They were no doubt native animals that had been mutated and consumed by the Flood.

Jerome and Douglas quickly dealt with these monstrosities with the Spartan Laser and the Rocket Launcher. After two full minutes passed three pelicans swooned down and hovered above the ground as the Spartans quickly fired into the mass of enemies.

"Everyone get aboard now!" John shouted as the pelicans sprayed a volley of missiles into the swarm.

After they were all aboard the pelicans ascended passed the trees and accelerated away. The aft hatch soon closed and the three dropships quickly broke through the atmosphere before reaching the empty space beyond. Back down on the planet the reactor core of the downed covenant destroyer exploded, sending a wave of plasma across the continent and wiping out all of the Flood presence on the surface.

It was over...

**April 18****th**** 2710  
****Origin System  
****In orbit above Kobol  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Ander's Lab**

"So let me get this straight...not only did we win the war but you two encountered a fleet of refugees from twelve human colonies not founded by Earth or the UNSC and their worlds were nuked from orbit by a race of machines they created that have somehow taken human form?" Halsey asked trying to process this information.

"...That's about right," Cortana nodded nervously. "We kinda high jacked a Cylon Resurrection Ship and I downloaded into this body...it was either that or go completely Rampant so I chose this."

"You sure do meet some interesting people don't you John?" Halsey asked the Spartan in question. She sighed a moment later, "and now they're searching for Earth to save what is left of their civilization. I have to say that that is a one of the strangest things I've ever heard and that's saying something considering my occupation."

"I've spent some time with them and according to my data the Colonials originated from the planet Kobol five thousand years ago. I believe the humans there were those who hid in the Shield World when Halo first fired," Cortana explained.

Halsey sighed and rubbed her eyes, "but that still leaves the question...about the pantheon gods that these 'Colonials' worship."

"I believe this 'Thirteenth Tribe of Kobol' arrived at Earth five thousand years ago during the Exodus from Kobol and merged with the native population. Thus the Thirteenth Tribe became part of us," Cortana continued.

"We'll worry about them later," Cutter spoke up from the side. "For now we're heading back to Earth with the modified Covenant slipspace drive we salvaged from the destroyer. We overloaded its reactor core to wipe out the Flood presence on the surface but that still leaves the ones in the underground city. We don't have the manpower or the resources to finish the job and I'm not putting anyone back on the ground until we have a fighting chance against these things."

"There's nothing else to do then...let's go to Earth," Halsey agreed.

**Author's Notes:**

I have discussed this with JA Baker and he is allowing me to use the Spartan-IIs and IIIs in this story as long as I came up with another way of adding them in. This is what I came up with so I hope everyone's happy with this and this way actually explains why there were no Forerunner ships in the Shield World, they had already been taken by others including the Colonials.

I have gone back and changed the timeframe of the story to 2710, roughly one hundred and fifty years after the Covenant War ended. That allows a hundred years to secure the UNSC borders of the inner colonies and another fifty years to expand back to the outer colonies.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	9. Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 9: Home

**July 24th 2710  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Pluto  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

The space above the dwarf planet tore open and spewed the Phoenix-class colony-ship out into normal space before closing behind it. This action set off every sensor grid in the system including the outpost below which had immediately sent a message to Earth.

"_We've dropped out of slipspace," _Serina informed.

"Open a channel," Cutter ordered as he stood looking out of the forward viewport.

_"Channel open,"_ Serina confirmed.

"This is Captain James Cutter of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ to UNSC HighCom," Cutter began. "Authorisation code delta-seven-three-four-nine requesting direct contact."

"_That code is out of date for over two hundred years sir,"_ Serina chimed in after a moment of silence. _"They probably think we're lying and that we're an enemy."_

"Not helping Serina," Anders snarked from the side.

"_I was merely musing the possibility of them blowing us out of space with a MAC round," _Serina shot back almost playfully.

"Captain, if I may?" Halsey inquired.

"Go ahead doctor," Cutter gave the okay.

"This is Doctor Catherine Halsey, authorisation code omega-pi-one-one-alpha. Sierra-117 is aboard, I repeat Sierra-117 is aboard," Halsey looked over at John as she spoke into the comm.

"_We're receiving a transmission," _Serina spoke up. _"It looks like that got their attention,"_ she added.

"Put it through," Cutter nodded.

"_This is Admiral Longhorn of the UNSC_ Leviathan_ to the vessel claiming to be the _Spirit of Fire_ are you receiving?"_ came the voice through the comm.

"We hear you Admiral," Cutter confirmed.

"_Captain I think we much to talk about,"_ Longhorn said simply.

**July 25th 2710  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****Geneva Station  
****Council Chamber**

Geneva Station was one of five hundred orbital defence stations which protected the homeworld of humanity and boasting a large Mark-V 'Super' MAC Gun capable of putting a round through anything that wasn't built by the Forerunners themselves. Not too far away, in a higher orbit was the massive and mobile shipyard, _Port Royal_. In one of its fourteen docking bays sat the _Spirit of Fire, _repair and refit teams already littering its hull to install new systems onto the battered carrier.

"Doctor Halsey, Captain and...Cortana...allow me to introduce you to Lady Admiral Elizabeth Hood, commander and chief of the UNSC," a Colonel introduced them. "Admiral Jason Stonefield, commander of the 21st fleet and General Tomas Hawking of the Marine Corps. You've already met Admiral Peter Longhorn," he continued while gesturing to the people sitting at the table.

"It's an honour to meet you Doctor, Cortana" Elizabeth spoke first. "I've seen your files, even the things that ONI didn't want me to. I must say I am surprised you are here, when you were both listed as MIA back in 2552 at the end of the Covenant War. I'm even more surprised to find out that you are human now Cortana...or damn close to one at any rate."

"What happened while we've been...asleep?" Cortana asked him trying to calm her nervousness.

"Where do I start...well I guess what happened after the war ended...the Covenant crumbled and the San 'Shyuum became extinct thanks to the destruction of _High Charity_. The Sangheili and the Jiralhanae are in a state of cold war now," Stonefield explained.

"And us?" Halsey asked the question.

"It took us nearly a hundred years to secure our borders after the war ended and another fifty years after that to expand and re-establish the outer colonies. Terraforming our glassed colonies near Earth took nearly thirty years...Reach was the first," Stonefield explained. "It was resettled back in 2589 and it's grown into a fortress like it was before the Covenant War."

"The fifty years since we secured the inner colonies were dedicated to re-establishing the outer colonies," Elizabeth continued. "The Sangheili, Mgalekgolo, Huragok, Yanme'e and Unggoy are allies now and have been for nearly a hundred years. The Kig-Yar have taken to keeping to themselves but they don't mind selling weapons and technologies to both us and the Jiralhanae."

"...What about the Cylons?" Cortana spoke up.

"I've read the reports," Elizabeth said simply. "We have to deal with them ourselves but we're stretched pretty thin these days. They're a danger not just to these Colonials and us but every human civilization in this galaxy."

"I already have all the data I can get from the Colonial Fleet Lady Hood," Cortana spoke up. "We also salvaged the hyperlight drive from the pelican we used to reach the planet Kobol."

"ONI is having a look at it now but I don't expect them to start developing our own for awhile," Elizabeth stated. "Captain, we _cannot_ deal with these 'Cylons' at the moment and normally I would say that we do not have the authority to interfere in the affairs of others like the Colonials. However they are in the same situation we faced two hundred years ago; they're alone, hunted by a relentless enemy and constantly forced to run to fight another day."

"What do you have in mind Lady Hood?" Cutter asked. "My crew don't have any family left alive, my ship is now their home and their shipmates are their family, _my_ family."

"We can't spare a _fleet_ but we can spare a few ships," Elizabeth started.

"Lady Hood," Hawking spoke up. "You aren't really suggesting we send out a single battle-group to deal with interstellar empire are you?"

"Yes I am," Elizabeth confirmed. "_Admiral_ Cutter, I have one last assignment for you and your crew. You are to link up with several of our newly commissioned warships and make contact with the Colonials. Any and all actions may be taken to ensure that the Cylons do not make it to UNSC Space."

"...Yes ma'am," Cutter nodded in understanding.

**August 16th 2710  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****UNSC Miranda / Docked at Port Royal  
****Corridor 3-C **

_Port Royal_ was a massive and mobile Forknox-class shipyard and was the design that succeeded the old Cradle-class dockyards. It hung in high orbit near Geneva Station; its many hangars filled with several still incomplete UNSC warships of different size and shape. One ship, the _Miranda_ was an Aegis Fate-class Frigate and was the only ship in the yard that was finished.

"Miss Halsey," Commander Marcus Octavian greeted as he read over the data pad in his hand.

"Commander Octavian," Cortana said back as one of the deckhands carried a support beam passed them. "The shipment of Sabres you requested just arrived...I have to say I'm surprised you're using them."

"Yes thank you...well they proved themselves during the Fall of Reach back during the Covenant War. Especially when they captured a corvette and destroyed a carrier," Marcus acknowledged and put the pad away. "You look exhausted Miss Halsey; when was the last time you slept?"

"Last night actually," Cortana tried not to yawn. "But it's boring with nothing to do but go over history books and schematics of the new ships."

"Well you'd better head back over to the _Spirit of Fire_ and get some rest. I don't care if you are superhuman or anything; you still need to sleep," Marcus all but ordered. "I know you aren't military and you aren't an AI anymore but to us mere mortals rest is good."

"Yes sir," Cortana nodded as he left and sighed. _'Well it's not so bad I guess...I still wish I _was_ the ship though.'_

"Cortana?" she turned swiftly and saw the one who called her was Sharon whom was holding Hera in her arms.

"What are you doing here Sharon?" Cortana asked him.

"ONI is letting me go with you to make contact with the Colonial Fleet," Sharon replied as she cradled her baby. "They said you were on this ship so thought I should come and visit you."

"I'm heading back to the _Spirit of Fire _now...what about Hera?" Cortana asked as Sharon handed the baby to her.

"She healthy...or so your mother says," Sharon added. "Where's the Chief?" she asked after a moment.

"John and the rest of the Spartans are aboard the _Spirit of Fire_ right now," Cortana replied as she handed Hera back to her.

"How many Spartans are going exactly?" Sharon asked as she cradled her daughter.

"Three platoons...including the S-IIs and S-IIIs," Cortana replied simply as she resumed her walk.

"How many ships are going?" Sharon asked.

"A full battle-group," Cortana answered. "Twelve ships in all including the _Miranda_ and _Port Royal._ Isn't the universe a wonderful thing? I wouldn't live anywhere else," Cortana asked cheerfully.

**October 17th 2710  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Cortana's Quarters**

Currently Cortana was sitting at her new desk in her quarters reading over the files she had gathered on the planets they were going to. She was _feeling_ nervous about this since it was her first mission in human form; she was still having trouble adjusting to the fact that she was no longer an AI but a flesh and blood living being.

Hopefully as long as she did her job right then she could continue to do what she had been programmed...what she had been _made_ to do and protect humanity. Suddenly the door alarm sounded signifying someone was there and she absentmindedly brought her hand down to the gun under the table.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me," the voice grunted and she immediately recognized it.

"Come in," she sighed and took her hand off of the gun.

John entered and the door closed behind him. "Do you have a minute?" he asked her.

"Make yourself at home caveman," Cortana told him as she stood.

"...How are you holding up?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Cortana looked at him for a second before she sighed, "I'm a little nervous about this whole thing...what about you?"

_You will be the protectors of Earth and all of her colonies._

"...I have a job to do, we all do. The only thing we can do is to keep doing what we can," John answered simply.

"But what if that isn't good enough? The Covenant War, Halo, the Flood and now the Cylons...when will it end?" Cortana asked him.

"...I've never been good at philosophy Cortana," John admitted. "But I do know that there is no use in worrying over something so trivial like that; we'll continue to protect humanity from all threats for as long as we're needed."

Cortana smiled at that, "I guess you're right." She then slowly approached him and kissed him, "I love you."

"...I know," John whispered before he left the room.

Cortana stood there for a moment, tears streaming down her face and her fists clenched at her side. "Stupid caveman," she muttered sitting down at her desk.

**February 21st 2711  
****Sol System  
****In orbit above Earth  
****UNSC Miranda  
****Main Bridge**

"_Well Commander we're ready whenever you are,"_ the ship's AI, Jessica said looking over at her CO.

"Any word from the _Spirit of Fire?_" Marcus asked her.

"_Transmission coming in now,"_ Jessica informed him and put in on the speakers.

"_This is the UNSC_ Spirit of Fire _to all ships,"_ they heard Cutter through the speakers. _"We're sending you jump coordinates now; we jump in five minutes. _Spirit of Fire _out," _Cutter finished and the channel closed.

"Have all stations prepare for slipspace transition," Marcus ordered and the crew immediately went to work.

A few minutes later twelve ships of the Alexandria Battle-Group veered away from orbit around the planet and accelerated away. The first was a pair of prowlers, the _Red Horse _and the _Avery_ which could barely be seen against the darkness of space around it. Next were four frigates, the _Miranda, Final Call, Armstrong_ and_ Terra Nova_. Flanking them were the destroyers, _Invincible, Calm of the Storm_ and the _Argentine._

At the head of the fleet were the cruisers,_ Line in the Sand _and _Death before Dishonour _led by the _Spirit of Fire. _Finally taking up the rear of the formation was the massive shipyard, _Port Royal_ which had its ships moved to other facilities prior to its deployment. One by one they vanished into the realm of slipspace in the direction of the Cylon Empire...

And they weren't leaving until the Cylons were stopped once and for all...

**Author's Notes:**

The _Spirit of Fire _crew have re-established contact with Earth and are gearing up to take the fight to the Cylons so be prepare for the reunion with the Colonial Fleet. A year has passed in this chapter and the Colonials are still following canon so they'll have reached and settled down on New Caprica by now.

Sangheili = Elites  
Mgalekgolo = Hunters  
Huragok = Engineers  
Yanme'e = Drones  
Unggoy = Grunts  
Kig-Yar = Jackels  
Jiralhanae = Brutes  
San 'Shyuum = Prophets

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	10. Liberation

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 10: Liberation

**June 1****st**** 2711  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Anders' Lab**

"Professor _please _tell me you have something?" Cutter asked as he stepped onto the observation deck.

"I have something," Anders smirked as she rechecked the readings.

"What she means is we've tracked the distortion frequency of the Colonial FTL drives," Halsey said from the side.

"Have you located them?" Cutter questioned further.

"Yes and no," Halsey said cryptically.

"We've found their trail but it looks like they've jumped into the Tyron Nebula," Anders stated. "I don't know why they haven't come out but I don't think we can find them there with the amount of radiation in the area."

"However we believe we've located them," Halsey said finally as the holo-table activated and showed the nebula. "Two days ago we detected a radiation signature consistent with a nuclear detonation here, approximately one light year from us located deep inside the nebula."

"Nuclear?" Cutter questioned.

"Twenty megaton yield," Anders stated.

"You think it's them?" Cutter asked.

"Who else could it be?" Halsey countered.

"Alright...I'll send the _Avery_ out to take look," Cutter nodded.

**June 2****nd**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Avery  
****Main Bridge**

Captain James Gladys had been in the UNSC navy for nearly four years now and was recognised by many as one of the best officers of the fleet. He had been promoted to Captain three months ago and was scheduled to take command of the _Avery_ as soon as she was finished. Last year when everything went straight to hell after making contact with the _Spirit of Fire_ and finding out about the rampant AIs that got off on killing human, construction of the _Avery_ was accelerated and instead of the ship being finished in July it had been finished at the beginning of February.

Now here he was sitting in his chair watching as the main screen displayed the feed from the cameras on the hull of his ship. Prowlers like the ship he commanded used to only be used by ONI but after the Covenant War there was a prowler in almost every UNSC fleet or battle group because of their usefulness on and off the battlefield.

"How many?" Gladys asked as the screen displayed a number of starfish-shaped ships in orbit.

"_Eight,"_ the ship's AI, Neil reported. _"Scans of the planet show a Colonial settlement but no signs of the Colonial Fleet in the area...only those Cylon warships."_

"You think they abandoned their people on the planet?" Gladys inquired.

"_They most likely withdrew when the Cylon Fleet jumped in and they didn't have the time to get everyone off the ground. The Cylon presence here is clearly an occupation force," _Neil responded.

"How long do you think they've been here?" Gladys asked.

"_The Colonial must have been here for about a year now judging by the nuclear radiation we detected,"_ Neil replied. _"The Cylons however have not established any planet-based defences and don't appear to have bunkered in yet...perhaps a week, or maybe a month at the most."_

"...Break us out of orbit and keep the stealth systems active until we clear sensor range. Don't let them see our taillights," Gladys ordered.

"_Yes sir,"_ Neil complied.

**June 3****rd**** 2711  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Conference Room**

"We outnumber them five to four," Marcus spoke up. "I say we hit them hard and fast with a pre-emptive strike."

"I agree that we must act however I do not agree with such a brutish tactics," Gladys countered. "We know where they are yes, however they are also prepared for a direct encounter, probably against the _Galactica _and the _Pegasus _for when they come back to rescue their people."

"A surgical strike would be the best plan," Cutter nodded in agreement. "How would we go about doing it? Keep in mind that we need to liberate the planet below as well as destroy the fleet in orbit."

"Sir, if I may?" Cortana spoke up.

"Go ahead Cortana," Cutter nodded.

"The _Avery _and the _Red Horse_ could slip in and nuke the ships in orbit before the fleet arrives. Between their stealth systems and the radiation in the nebula they would be completely invisible to sensors. We would be able to secure orbit once they're out of the way," Cortana stated.

"That could work," Gladys nodded in agreement. "We have an armoury full of Shiva nukes ready for deployment and I doubt the Cylon sensors are better than Jiralhanae detection grids."

"Alright but I want the frigates to jump in and drop strike teams to the surface before the _Spirit of Fire _moves in and starts deploying ground teams. Understood?" Cutter questioned.

"Yes sir," they all confirmed.

"Then let's get too it," Cutter said as he stood up.

**June 3****rd**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Avery  
****Main Bridge**

The two small stealth corvettes slowly and silently drifted into the formation of the Cylon fleet. Neil was running through programs and projecting flight paths for everything in the area, making sure that the prowler didn't 'accidently' hit anything. Through this Captain Gladys sat in his chair with the stature of a man who seeming had no fear of the enemies that surrounded his ship.

"Time?" Gladys inquired.

"_Thirty-five seconds,"_ Neil responded.

"Prepare to disengage stealth systems and take the safeties off of our Shiva missiles," Gladys ordered.

"_Done," _Neil confirmed.

"Begin final countdown," Gladys gave the order.

"_Reaching firing position in seven...six...five...four...three...two...one,"_ Neil finished.

"Drop cloak and fire at will," Gladys ordered.

Almost instantly the space around the two prowlers distorted as their stealth systems deactivated and caught the Cylon armada by surprise. Missiles launched from the stealth corvettes before the Cylons could react and angled towards four Basestars each. One or two missiles detonated after being shot down by Cylon Raiders that had intercepted them but the rest struck true.

Three of the Basestars shattered from the concussive forces of the nuclear explosions while two more sustained minor damage and the other three were left unharmed. The Basestars responded in kind and launched ship-to-ship missiles at the two corvettes only for the point-defences of the two UNSC ships to swat them away before they got close.

"_Slipspace ruptures directly below us,"_ Neil reported.

**June 3****rd**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Miranda  
****Main Bridge**

The space above the planet tore open in a spiral of otherworldly space and dropped the four UNSC frigates into the battlefield before closing up behind them. Immediately their starboard and port launching bays opened and launched squadrons of Sabre-class fighters into the battle. The Sabres turned and accelerated upwards towards where the two prowlers were.

"_All Sabres are away,"_ Jessica informed.

"Good," Marcus nodded. "Bridge to Spartan Teams, your objective is to liberate the Colonial city below from Cylon occupying forces based out of what looks like a factory. Be advised that air support is restricted until we can secure orbit so until then you're on your own."

"_Roger that Commander,"_ he heard John speak through the comm.

"_Over the target zone in three...two...one,"_ Jessica finished.

Suddenly and abruptly dozens of drop-pods from the four frigates shot down out of the dorsal hatches along the ships noses' and passed into the atmosphere of the planet. The moment the last pod was launched the four frigates pulled up and accelerated away from the planet and towards the Cylon occupation fleet.

"_Inbound raiders," _Jessica reported. _"Eagle Squadron is intercepting and both prowlers are withdrawing into slipspace."_

"They did their job, now we have to do ours," Marcus nodded. "Charge MAC gun and ready all archer missiles for launch. Ready the PPCs for offensive fire and lock on the enemy carriers."

The Cylons, having now regrouped after the disastrous first salvo had switched to using nukes instead of conventional missiles and swarming the UNSC ships with their raiders. The raiders that broke through the defensive screen of Sabre interceptors started launching nuclear missiles at the frigates as soon as they were in range.

"Fire all archer missiles at the raiders and move into weapons' range of the Basestar," Marcus ordered.

Dozens of missiles exploded out of the pods littering the starboard and port sides of the frigates and moved to intercept the Cylon raiders and their own missiles. Fire engulfed the space where the raiders had been as the UNSC ships quickly accelerated passed and towards the Cylon Basestars.

"_We're in range,"_ Jessica reported.

"Fire," Marcus gave the order.

The four frigates fired in unison, like an old line of riflemen from old Earth wars, spewing depleted uranium slugs at a fraction of the speed of light at the Cylon Basestars. One tore through the arm of a damaged Basestar while two more blew through its neck and the last was a clean miss. The Basestar reeled slightly from the blow but stabilised after a moment and returned fire with a salvo of missiles.

"_Inbound missiles, nuclear ordinance detected,"_ Jessica reported. _"Point-defence cannons are intercepting them now,"_ she added.

Just then a twenty kiloton nuclear missile slammed into the _Miranda's_ energy shields and detonated in a blinding light. The frigate shook visibly but shrugged off the attack as its shield flared bright blue and died a few moments later.

"Angle to port and return fire with the PPCs," Marcus ordered.

The four frigates separated, each going a different way as gun-ports opened on their sides and the cannons took aim at the Cylon warships. The _Miranda_ was the first to fire, beams of green death lancing out from its starboard cannons and slicing through the neck of the already damaged Basestar. When the beams died down, it split at the neck and drifted away in flames that were quickly snuffed out by the vacuum of space.

"_The rest of the fleet is jumping in now,"_ Jessica informed.

Behind the remaining Cylon warships appeared the rest of the UNSC battle-group from the strange void of slipspace. The Cylons were now clearly frightened after facing the relatively light combatants of the frigates and now facing the larger and meaner-looking UNSC cruisers and destroyers. Almost as one they fled, jumping away with what forces they still had remaining and abandoning their forces on the ground to the UNSC onslaught.

"_Enemy fleet has jumped away,"_ Jessica reported.

"And?" Marcus inquired further.

"_Admiral Cutter is ordering us to supply support for the ground teams,"_ Jessica confirmed.

**June 3****rd**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica  
****New Caprica City  
****Main Plaza**

They had settled down on this planet, supposedly a safe haven from the Cylons whom had kept chasing them across the stars. After a Cylon infiltrator had detonated a nuclear warhead aboard the _Cloud Nine_ everything had calmed down as everyone settled into their new lives. Then it happened...over two weeks ago the Cylons had shown up in orbit, forcing the fleet to jump away or surrender. The Cylons then began to occupy the planet and 'live peacefully' with the humans. They had mostly stayed to themselves but everyone knew it was just a way of covering the truth of the situation.

They were seriously frakked right now...

Then something strange had happened on this day; the Cylons had all went on alert more than usual and the human models seemed to be _afraid _or something. For Colonel Tigh, recently retired veteran of the Battlestar _Galactica_ it seemed like something big was up and he knew it would have to be something big to have spooked their occupiers so much.

"What the frak is that?" Kara Thrace asked as she looked up at the sky.

Up in the sky dozens of red streaks descended from the horizon and passed overhead before crashing down across town with loud thuds. One screamed down and slammed into the ground a few feet away with a loud _bang_. Immediately centurions came over and levelled their arm-rifles at the smoke filled crater the impact had created.

The smoke cleared and revealed a pod of some kind, about ten feet tall and displaying the words 'Feet first into Hell' for all to see. The hatch opened a second later and a figure, something he had once seen over a year ago stepped out. Shining as green as grass on a hot summer's day and standing at seven-feet tall decked out in deadly-looking armour was a Spartan.

"Well I'll be damned," Kara blinked as a smile spread across her lips.

Faster than most could see the Spartan grabbed two SMGs from the rack in the pod and gunned down the centurions in front of it. The armoured juggernaut rushed forward, shotgun now in hand and jumped at another centurion. After pushing it to the ground the Spartan brought its shotgun down at the machine's head and fired, shattering it with a single shell.

More centurions appeared from the alley to the side but sniper fire from down the street tore through them. Another Spartan appeared; this one with a surprisingly large sniper rifle in hand and quickly rushed over to the first Spartan.

"Linda, link up with the Chief and Kelly up north. I'll deal with things here," the first Spartan told the second.

"Understood Jerome," Linda nodded and took off down the street towards the north.

"You had better get to cover until things quiet down," the first Spartan told the two Colonials.

"Where the frak did you guys come from?" Tigh asked.

"Space," the Spartan deadpanned before taking off.

"Smartass," Tigh grunted as Kara burst out laughing in joy.

They almost felt sorry for the toasters...almost...

* * *

John-117, Kelly-087 and Fred-104 had linked up almost immediately after touchdown and had made a beeline straight for the Cylon factory at the northern most part of the city. Anything and everything that got in their way was simply wiped out, not even slowing the three down in the least. For the three Spartans it almost seemed like they were back in the Covenant War, fighting hundreds, thousand of enemies and not stopping until their mission was finished.

Back then the Covenant had never won a single engagement against the Spartans on the ground; they always retreated to space before glassing them from orbit. When it came to ground combat the Spartans simply didn't lose, no matter the odds or the numbers they always won when they were on the offensive.

The three Spartans reached the entrance to the courtyard when centurions and bio-Cylons aimed down on them from the balconies. The Spartans stopped and John threw a bubble shield to the ground, creating a barrier to protect them when the Cylons opened fire.

"How many?" John questioned.

"Estimate thirteen," Fred responded.

"Make that twenty-one," Kelly corrected and nodded towards a set of open windows.

A series of loud _bangs_ echoed across the battlefield as four centurions dropped, their heads destroyed. Four more quickly followed as the bubble shield dropped and the three Spartans rushed forward towards the main doors. Fred raised his Spartan Laser and fired, blowing the door wide open and allowing the three to quickly enter the building.

The Spartans split up as soon as they were in and started throwing grenades into the stands above them. Explosions riddled different sections of the factory as Fred fired his Spartan Laser at the machinery while Kelly gunned down centurions and bio-Cylons alike. They then went down in the basement and destroyed the link-system which allowed for communication between the surface Cylons and the Cylon ships in orbit.

When they returned to the surface the fighting started to die down and pelican dropships were landing all over the city. Linda was standing beside a pelican at the entrance of the factory and nodded as they approached.

"This is Sierra-117," John said into the comm. "We have secured the city; the planet is ours."

"_Roger that Sierra-117,"_ answered Admiral Cutter.

All across town the Colonials looked up at their liberators who had freed them from the Cylon oppressors...

**Author's Notes:**

How's that for a reunion? Let me make one thing clear before people complain about it; the Cylons weren't expecting the UNSC to be the ones attack them in this chapter. They were expecting the _Galactica _and the _Pegasus_ to try sooner or later but a surprise attack by a UNSC battle-group that outnumbered them five to four? Not a chance in hell were they going to win that kind of a battle especially when the UNSC ships were equipped with energy shielding.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	11. Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 11: Hero

**June 4****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

The remaining Cylons on the planet that surrendered had been moved to a makeshift POW camp away from the city. The UNSC ground forces had then started setting up a base just east of the city where they would operate from before the Cylons got their act together and decide to come back in force. The Colonial president, a man named Gaius Baltar had requested formal introductions after he realised that their saviours were in fact the 'thirteenth tribe' of legend.

Admiral Cutter had half a mind to tell him to piss off...

"_Sir I'm detecting two ships on sensors,"_ Serina spoke up.

"Origin?" Cutter asked.

"_Colonial,"_ Serina answered. _"They appear to match the designs of the 'Battlestars' _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_."_

"Open a channel," Cutter nodded as he stood up and walked around to the holo-table as it displayed the two 'human' warships.

"_Channel open,"_ Serina told him.

"This is Admiral James Cutter of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ to Colonial vessels," Cutter spoke into the comm. "Cylon forces have been neutralised and the planet below has been liberated from their control thanks to us."

"_This is Admiral Adama of the Colonial Fleet,"_ Adama responded. _"We have been monitoring the situation and have already established communications with our people on the ground. We are aware that the Cylon forces have retreated but you'll have to forgive us if we remain cautious."_

"Given the situation I would do the same," Cutter agreed. "I think we need to talk face to face...on the ground..._Colonial One?"_

"_I'll be there,"_ Adama confirmed.

**June 4****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica  
****New Caprica City / Colonial One  
****President's Office**

"Mister President, Admiral...allow me to introduce you to Doctor Catherine Halsey and Admiral James Cutter, commanding officer of the UNSC Battle-Group Alexandria," Gaeta introduced as they entered the office. "Admiral Cutter, allow me to introduce you to President Gaius Baltar and Admiral William Adama of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"It's a pleasure," Halsey nodded in greeting.

"Forgive me if I don't sound grateful for your _assistance _against the Cylons but what exactly are you doing here?" Gaius asked them.

"Originally we intended on finding you and escorting you back to one of our outer colonies. We didn't think you had settled down yet," Halsey explained. "Now that you have though and on a planet a long way from UNSC-controlled space we are now forced to improvise."

"Oh?" Adama questioned.

"She means that you have two options," Cutter spoke up. "Either bunker down and stay here or keep running towards Earth. Either way we'll be staying and fighting the Cylons by taking the fight to them."

"In short we plan on liberating your colonies and then taking them for ourselves including any and all technology you have. With or without your approval," Halsey explained.

"...Admiral Adama...we've heard that there are survivors still alive on your colonies correct?" Cutter inquired.

"That is correct," Adama confirmed.

"A small fleet of dropships cannot evacuate survivors of twelve nuked planets Admiral," Halsey told him.

"What Doctor Halsey is trying to say is that if you want to rescue large numbers of survivors then the best thing to do is load them onto the civilian ships," Cutter continued.

"What do you mean? We go back for them ourselves?" Gaius asked in a business tone. "Are you mad? We don't have the resources to do that never mind the fact that the Cylons could come back at any moment."

"We can take your entire civilian fleet back to your colonies to search for survivors along with a few of our ships as escorts," Cutter explained.

"...Well it would be good to be on the offensive again," Adama commented while trying to suppress a smirk.

"You can't actually be serious Admiral," Gaius spoke up.

"He is and I am," Roslin said as she stepped into the room. "Mister Gaeta would you please escort _Doctor_ Baltar out of the room."

"Yes Madam President," Gaeta nodded and grabbed Gaius' arm.

"What are you doing? I won't-" any response he had was muffled by him being pushed out of the door.

"President Roslin I presume?" Halsey inquired.

"You presume correctly," Roslin nodded in greeting as she sat down. "I must apologize for that; after the recent affairs with the Cylons I'm not really surprised it took the public so long to make me retake the job. Personally I prefer teaching," she smiled. "So...what's this I hear about a rescue mission to the colonies?"

**June 5****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Sharon's Quarters**

The past two days had been pretty hectic for everyone, especially Sharon who had a baby to look after while aboard ship though the only reason she was even allowed on a warship with a child was because of its captain. Though she wasn't officially a member of the crew most of them had come to accept her, especially the ship's AI, Serina.

"_You have a visitor,"_ Serina told her as the Cylon set her daughter down in her crib.

"Let them in," Sharon nodded and the door opened.

"Sharon?" a familiar voice asked.

"Helo!" Sharon shouted and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you," Helo whispered into her ear.

"I know," Sharon said tearfully.

"Is that her?" Helo asked looking over her shoulder at the crib.

"Yes," Sharon pulled away and nodded. "This is Hera," she told him as she picked the baby up into her arms.

"She's beautiful," Helo said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sharon asked.

"Can I?" Helo asked before Sharon handed the baby over to him. "She's so small," he commented.

"Give her a few years," Sharon said back with a smile. "How have you been Helo?" she asked after a moment.

"I've been...it's been torture not having you in my life," Helo admitted as he set his daughter down in her crib. "I can still remember that day when you boarded that dropship and took off with our daughter still inside you. I remember feeling depressed for awhile and wondering if you were okay and thinking that maybe I should have gone with you."

"Your place was here, it always has been _Colonel,"_ Sharon told him as her fingers traced the insignia on his collar. "I heard you're the _Galactica's_ new XO...it's a good position."

"But it's not by your side," Helo started.

"But it is now," a voice spoke from the door.

"Cortana," Helo greeted.

"You're being reassigned Helo," Cortana explained. "Starting tomorrow you'll be the _Miranda's_ new XO; Admiral Adama gave the order after Colonel Tigh was reinstated this afternoon."

"But I'm not a UNSC officer," Helo told her.

"No you're not but you being allowed to serve on the _Miranda_ is a show of good faith by Admiral Cutter," Cortana continued. "Considering the state of relations between your government and ours it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Understood ma'am," Helo said with a nod.

"Good...report to the _Miranda_ at 0800 hours tomorrow _Colonel_," Cortana said before she closed the door.

Sharon pulled him into a hug again as soon as the door was closed and just held him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Helo..." Sharon whispered.

"I've been reading up on UNSC law...the one about AI rights," Helo said to her. "I...will you marry me Sharon Valerie_?"_

**June 5****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Anders' Lab**

"What are you doing?" Anders asked as she stepped into the room to see Halsey sitting watching the nearby television screen.

"I'm watching the meeting between the UNSC and Covenant Separatists when the war finally ended. Take a look," Halsey said as she turned it back on.

"_A__ hero is more than a person, a hero is a belief. A belief that, against impossible odds, the world can be saved—and that the world is still worth saving. Heroes inspire that belief in us. They renew our faith and give us that most precious of all gifts—hope. The world needs heroes. That's why, when a true hero arrives, the world will honor him," spoke Lord Terrence Hood to the masses._

"He certainly has a way with words," Anders commented.

"And he used to be such a hard case," Halsey mused. "He was a good man; we could have done with more like him."

"_Out there, we've walked quite friendly up to Death. Sat down and eaten with him, cool and bland, pardoned his spilling mess-tins in our hand. We've sniffed the green thick odour of his breath, our eyes wept, but our courage didn't writhe. He's spat at us with bullets and he's coughed shrapnel. We chorused when he sang aloft, we whistled while he shaved us with his scythe. Oh, Death was never enemy of ours! We laughed at him, we leagued with him, old chum. No soldier's paid to kick against his powers. We laughed, knowing that better men would come, and greater wars: when each proud fighter brags he wars on Death, for lives; not men, for flags," Terrence finished._

"Wilfred Owen right? World War II," Anders asked.

"Yes that's correct," Halsey confirmed. "It's on record in the Museum of Humanity back on Earth."

"...So...when are you going to leave my lab?" Anders asked.

"...You know I'm beginning to think you don't like me Ellen," Halsey said after a moment.

"You're right, I don't like you," Anders told her.

"Ellen I never was your enemy," Halsey said back.

"I never agreed with your methods," Anders said simply. "I never hid that from you and you didn't care at all."

"And if I did care then humanity might have lost the war," Halsey countered.

"The ends do not justify the means," Anders told her.

"...I know," Halsey acknowledged.

Anders huffed and turned away. "So what's the real reason we're going to the Colonial colonies?" she asked.

"You already know," Halsey said simply.

"Forerunner tech right?" Anders questioned. "You really think we'll find Forerunner technology there?"

"Kobol is a Shield World styled to connect directly to the central hub," Halsey explained. "It's made out of sentinels like Onyx was so there's no possible way that the Colonials could have escaped the planet without outside help. We know for a fact that there are no Forerunner craft in the Shield World so someone must have taken them and left centuries ago."

"And you think the Colonials are one of the ones who took them," Anders prodded.

"Onyx never had any natural resources and neither does Kobol. They couldn't have gotten off the planet without some kind of aid," Halsey said simply.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Anders said with a nod.

**June 6****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

"Well Bill we're ready whenever you are," Tigh said looking over at his CO.

"The civilian fleet reports ready," Gaeta reported.

"Any word from the _Spirit of Fire?_" Adama asked him.

"Transmission coming in now," Gaeta informed and put it on the speakers.

"_This is the UNSC_ Spirit of Fire _to the Battlestar _Galactica _are you receiving?"_ they heard Cutter through the speakers.

Adama picked up the phone and responded, "this is _Galactica _actual, we hear you."

"_What do you say we get this show on the road?"_ Cutter asked him.

"_Galactica_ and the civilian fleet are ready to head out, we're waiting on you," Adama stated.

"_We're sending you jump coordinates now; we jump in five minutes. _Spirit of Fire _out," _Cutter finished and the channel closed.

"Set condition one throughout the ship and prepare for hyperlight jump," Adama ordered and the crew immediately started carrying out his orders.

After a few more minutes the civilian ships started disappearing one by one in flashes of light followed closely by the _Galactica _and six of the UNSC ships jumping into slipspace. The other six ships including the two cruisers along with the Battlestar _Pegasus_ remained behind in orbit to defend the planet just in case the Cylons decided to return.

They were going back to the colonies...

And they weren't leaving until every last man, woman and child was off the ground...

**Author's Notes:**

I actually had them planned to return to the Colonies for awhile, since chapter six when they were discussing the possibility of Forerunner tech in the Colonies. After the beating the Cylons took they clearly aren't going to try anything against New Caprica until they know they can win and with a pair of upgraded Marathon-class cruisers in orbit I doubt they would launch any kind of major attack just yet. Hell they couldn't even handle the frigates...

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	12. Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 12: Return

**June 26****th**** 2711  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Basestar 0-14  
****Command Center**

"What the frak happened?" Cavil ranted. "Who the frak were those humans?"

"It would appear the Colonial Fleet has made contact with the Thirteenth Tribe," Simon replied. "Their centurions match the one our brothers and sisters reported earlier on the _Galactica_ last year."

"We cannot allow them to reinforce the Colonials anymore than they already have," Doral spoke up.

"It's not that simple," Leoben countered. "Several of our scouts have detected the fleet jumping away from New Caprica...they're heading for the Colonies along with half of their warships."

"Then we should retake New Caprica now while they are away," Cavil sneered.

"The planet is protected by two Mercury-sized warships and the _Pegasus. _Did you forget what their smaller ships did? They destroyed several of our Basestars outright and forced the rest to flee. We will have to wait for the Second Resurrection Fleet to arrive before we act," Biers shot back.

"What about the fleet heading for the Colonies?" Caprica spoke up.

"The third fleet is in the area...they'll deal with them," Cavil said as he turned away.

**June 26****th**** 2711  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

One by one the civilian fleet along with the _Galactica_ flashed into existence above the nuclear wasteland that was once a beautiful world of culture, diplomacy and commerce. The six UNSC ships arrived a few seconds later from the twisted dimension known as slipspace and hung back near the rear of the fleet.

"Report?" Cutter ordered as he sat back in her chair.

"_Sensors aren't picking up any Cylon ships in the area,"_ Serina informed. _"However the luminary is detecting Forerunner bio-matter on the planet, northern continent...most likely a Cylon farm."_

"Understood," Cutter nodded. "Prepare for orbital insertion," he ordered.

"_The Spartans are already in their pods,"_ Serina responded as the _Spirit of Fire _moved into position over the drop zone.

"_I'm also getting some weird readings from the luminary coming from the planet below,"_ Serina added as the holo-table activated and showed what she had found.

"Is that a-" Cutter started.

"_Yes it is...a Key-class Dreadnought,"_ Serina confirmed.

* * *

"Alright boys and girls, you know the music. It's time to dance," spoke Gunnery Sergeant Riley 'Stinger' Holston. The Spartans were already in their drop pods by the time the hell-jumpers hoisted themselves into their own, _'great we have Spartans coming with us...they'd better not mess with my troopers.'_

_This place will become you're home..._

John leaned back as the hatch on his pod closed and shook his head as the vision faded. His pod suddenly started moving into position for the drop and comm. chatter filled his ears but he paid it no heed. He looked out at the cloudy grey planet below and couldn't help but compare it to the planets that were glassed during the Covenant War.

He felt a jolt as the cable holding the pod in place suddenly released and he descended towards the planet below at increasing speeds. He passed through the clouds in a matter of seconds and looked down just as he passed through the last cloud to reveal the surface below. He was right over what looked like a forest of some kind and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he reached the ground.

_This place will become your tomb..._

The pod's drag chute opened to slow its descent and after a few seconds of breaking it snapped off. The pod slammed into the ground a few seconds later right behind a group of six centurions and the group suddenly turned in surprise. The hatch burst off in one quick motion and john jumped out, drawing his assault rifle and bringing it up to bear on the group.

_There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead._

He opened fire, tearing through one of the centurions in a matter of seconds as he dashed into cover behind a nearby cluster of fallen trees. Considering the rounds he was using were meant to pierce the armour of Mgalekgolo, the centurion he had shot at didn't really stand a chance and quickly fell. Two more centurions appeared from behind him and he turned quickly, igniting his energy sword on his belt as he did and sliced right through one of them before it could act.

The other reacted faster however and quickly opened fire with its wrist-mounted machine gun. The rounds struck the Spartan's shields causing them to flare and rush towards it. The centurion knocked the sword away causing it to hit the ground and the plasma it was using to dissipate. John through a punch at the machine's head to which the centurion evaded even as the other centurions moved into sight.

The machine was surprisingly quick and was able to block the attacks thrown at it. Thinking fast John pushed his wait to the side and rolled away, grabbing his rifle which he had discarded on the ground moments ago and turned quickly. He emptied the rest of the clip into the centurion he had been fighting while the others raised their arms towards him.

Suddenly a grenade came soaring through the air behind him and struck the lead centurion in the chest-plate. It detonated with a loud thud and an explosion of fire which shattered the remaining centurions in a matter of seconds. Silence descended on the clearing and John turned to see who had come to his aid.

"Master Chief," Fred nodded as he came out of cover.

"Let's secure a landing zone," John said as he reloaded his rifle.

**June 27****th**** 2711  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Picon  
****UNSC Miranda  
****Main Bridge**

"_We are detecting multiple hyperlight echoes directly off our battle-cluster," _Jessica informed the two.

"Bring the ship up to combat alert alpha and raise shields. Load archer pods and ready the MAC gun," Marcus ordered. "I was wondering when they would notice us," he mused.

"Never expect anything to be simple when the Cylons are involved," Helo said as he looked over the readings.

'_Eight ships detected; they match Cylon design,"_ Jessica reported. _"Admiral Cutter is ordering us to move into attack range while the _Galactica_ and the _Spirit of Fire_ protect the civilian ships."_

"We have our orders people!" Marcus spoke to his crew. "Take us right at them and launch all Sabres."

The human fleet moved as one just as dozens, hundreds of Cylon Raiders silently launched from the newly arrived Basestars. The _Galactica_ orientated slightly and brought its guns to bear while the _Spirit of Fire _took aim with its primary weapon. The four frigates quickly accelerated towards the Cylon fleet and almost immediately entered weapons range.

"_We have a lock,"_ Jessica informed.

"Fire," Marcus gave the order.

The four frigates fired in unison, spewing four depleted uranium slugs at a fraction of the speed of light at the Cylon Basestars. All four rounds quickly tore through one of the Basestars just as the Raiders started to swoon in. Missiles launched and were either shot down or deflected and shrugged off by the UNSC ships' energy shields.

"_Nuclear signature detected,"_ Jessica reported. _"They're launching nukes, defence systems are intercepting."_

"There's too many," Helo muttered.

More missiles launched, far more than the defensive guns of the small UNSC frigates could handle and a few slipped through. Three of the frigates were struck including the _Miranda_, consuming them in nuclear light and leaving them staggering from the blow.

"Report?" Marcus questioned as he climbed back into his seat.

"_Nuclear detonation against our shields," _Jessica responded. _"They're down to twenty-four percent power and the Raiders are bearing down on us."_

"We're sitting ducks like this," Marcus muttered. "Where the hell is the _Avery?_ Shouldn't they have done something by now?" almost like an answer to his questions the display lit up.

The _Avery_ quickly dropped its stealth systems and fired off several dozen missiles, all Shiva-class nukes at the Cylon fleet. The Cylons saw this and reacted immediately, trying to shoot them down. Two Basestars were hit and shattered almost instantly while a third's dorsal frame was hit and broke apart under the assault.

"_Message from the flagship," _Jessica reported. _"Admiral Cutter wants us to jump out with the first wave of the civilian fleet while they hold off the Cylons."_

"Roger that," Marcus nodded and sank back into his chair. "Charge slipspace capacitors and plot an exit vector."

"_Done,"_ Jessica spoke a moment later.

"Execute slipspace jump," Marcus gave the order.

Almost as one the four frigates and the _Avery_ tore open the space in front of them and disappeared into slipspace just as the Cylons descended on them. With their pray having fled, the Cylons quickly turned their attention on the remaining human ships, namely their warships.

**June 27****th**** 2711  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Picon  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

"_Target locked," _Jessica informed.

"Fire," Cutter gave the order.

The _Spirit of Fire_ took aim with its main cannon and red light quickly spewed forth from it. The 'Red-Eye' ship-mounted Laser Cannon was the UNSC's answer to Sangheili and Jiralhanae Plasma Lancer Cannons and could tear through anything short of a Sangheili Assault Carrier with one shot. When it fired the unfortunate Cylon Basestar it had targeted didn't really stand a chance.

Only ships with sufficient mass and power generation were outfitted with these weapons. Nothing short of a cruiser could generate the necessary power to fire the weapon even once and even then it took several minutes to cool down before it could fire again. But then again one shot was all that was needed most of the time, especially during border skirmishes.

The red beam of light cut through the darkness and cleaved the targeted Cylon Basestar in half at the neck. When the light died down the Basestar's remains floated dead in space and the _Spirit of Fire _quickly fired its two new MAC guns. Each tore into the already damaged Basestar that the _Avery _had wounded with a nuke before it pulled out.

Seeing that they couldn't win at this range the Cylons quickly jumped away and silence reigned for a moment. Admiral Cutter gave a silent thanks to the refit crews that had worked tirelessly over the last year to get the _Spirit of Fire _up to current UNSC standards...

"_Hyperlight signature detected right off the port bow," _Jessica reported as a pair of Cylon Basestars quickly jumped in alongside the human flagship. Clearly they knew that at long range they were nothing more than targets for the more powerful weapons of the human ships.

"Bring deck guns to bear and ready the PPCs," Cutter ordered.

The deck guns that littered the _Spirit of Fire's _hull turned and fired as missiles launched from the two Basestars and swarmed at the human warships. Two nukes slammed into the _Spirit of Fire's _shields but they were shrugged off almost immediately even as more and more missiles kept swarming in.

"_Shields are holding and the PPCs are charged,"_ Serina informed.

"Lock onto the nearest Basestar and return fire. Ready archer missiles," Cutter ordered.

The PPCs installed on the port side of the hull activated and took aim at the first Basestar. Green beams of energy lanced out from them and struck the Basestar amidships. All eight of the port PPC turrets concentrated their fire on the single target and after several seconds of continuous fire the Basestar melted at the neck.

"_Target has been neutralised,"_ Serina reported.

"I wish I had these during the Covenant War," Cutter muttered under his breath. "Serina, angle to starboard and lock onto the second Basestar."

The _Galactica _took two nukes to its spinal frame as the _Spirit of Fire _realigned and brought its weapons to bear on the second Basestar. Sabres, Raiders and Vipers fought intense dogfights between the missiles, kinetic energy rounds and directed energy weapons being thrown around across the battlefield as another three Basestars jumped in right on top of the fleet.

"_The last civilian ship has jumped away,"_ Serina informed.

"Alright then let's-" Cutter started but was cut by another nuke slamming into the shields.

"_Shields are failing,"_ Serina reported.

"Get us out of here! Tell the _Galactica _that we're leaving now!" Cutter shouted out the order as he looked out of the viewport and saw one of the Basestars launching another volley of missiles, no doubt nuclear.

The _Spirit of Fire_ quickly opened a slipspace rupture and fled into the other dimension while the _Galactica_ flashed out of existence. For the Colonial Fleet, the UNSC and the Cylon Empire the Battle of Picon was finally over...

**Author's Notes:**

Well as you can see the Cylons are learning how to really fight in this chapter instead of just throwing enough ships at the humans trying to overwhelm them. The UNSC ships are tough but they aren't invincible like this chapter has shown and it's not like the Cylons have ever ran out of nukes so I think it'd be an even fight if the Cylons launched another attack on combined human fleet.

Translation:

Jiralhanae = Brutes  
Sangheili = Elites

Mgalekgolo = Hunters

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	13. Checkmate

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 13: Checkmate

**July 8****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica  
****New Caprica City / Colonial One  
****President's Office**

The return to New Caprica was uneventful and quiet as the human fleet made its way through space back to the last Colonial colony. When they arrived the civilians that were rescued from the surface of the Twelve Colonies were taken down to the planet and left in the care of the Colonials groundside.

"I expected a little resistance...not this," Halsey said as she looked over the reports.

"They had a battle-group-sized taskforce," spoke Cutter. "We didn't get the drop on them like we did when we liberated New Caprica...we're not even sure how many ships they have in their empire."

"Perhaps if we keep all the ships in orbit they won't think of attacking us directly?" Roslin suggested.

"That's not their style," Adama said as he shook his head.

"Then what do we do now? We don't have any clue where the Cylons are," asked Roslin.

"Actually that's not entirely accurate," Cutter spoke up. "Yesterday the _Red Horse _spotted a fleet of seven Cylon ships thirty-six light years from the Tyron Nebula. Six of them are reported to be Basestars but the last appears to be a Resurrection ship."

The room fell silent at that...

"They must be using it as a safety net for anyone else they send at us," Adama spoke up.

"We know where they are," Halsey said as a smirk crossed her lips.

"Doctor?" Cutter asked.

"The reason we were constantly losing the Covenant War was because we couldn't locate the Covenant homeworlds or even their colonies. They kept pushing us back inch by inch and used their advanced technology to overwhelm us. What if we did the same thing as they did here," Halsey suggested. "We know where they are and with our current level of technology we should be able to punch a hole through their defences long enough to capture this Resurrection ship."

"Why would you want to capture a Resurrection ship?" Cutter inquired, genuinely curious.

"If we gain control of a Resurrection ship I may be able to find a way to stop them from 'resurrecting' all together," Halsey answered with a smirk.

"That would mean that any Cylon that dies out here will..." Roslin trailed off.

"Stay dead," Adama finished.

"I like it," Roslin said with a grin. "How do we go about pulling this off?"

"If we're going to do this then who are we sending out there?" Adama asked the question. "I'll have the _Galactica _and the _Pegasus _committed to this battle of course; we encountered the first Resurrection Ship and destroyed it with only two Battlestars. It's no wonder that they increased their security around their other Resurrection ships since then."

**July 13****th**** 2711  
****Uncharted Territory / 36 Light Years from New Caprica  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Red Horse  
****Hangar Bay**

"I think the IVs are restless," Fred commented as he climbed onto his Booster Frame.

The Open Frame 92/Extra-Vehicular Activity had changed somewhat from its original design using technology shared by the Colonials in order to better combat Cylon Raiders in dogfights. Thankfully it had mostly stayed the same with the only real difference being extra manoeuvring thrusters for fast turns and acceleration.

"It's their first ship-to-ship engagement outside of training missions," Kelly spoke up from the side. "If I were them I'd be nervous too," she added.

"Where's the Master Chief?" Fred asked after a moment.

"Last I saw him was when he was talking to Cortana before they came aboard," Linda said.

"She was there at the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Earth. She's mostly human now so I think everything will be alright at least for now," Fred stated.

"I'm just worried about John," Kelly admitted.

"After what he's been through? I don't think we really need to worry," Fred countered.

Linda frowned at that, "actually I'm worried too." _That_ caught their attention; Linda was never worried about anything at all no matter the situation. "Have either of you noticed how he acts around her? He never acts like that around us or even Doctor Halsey, just Cortana."

"...I'd be lying if I said no," Fred admitted.

"He's devoted to her," Kelly said surprising the two. "From his mission logs that I've seen he's literally went through hell and back for her so it should be understandable that he's come to care for her."

"He's a Spartan like the rest of us," Fred countered.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel anything for the rest of us Fred," Kelly shot back.

"We maybe Spartans but we are still human," Linda said with a sigh. "After what happened with the Covenant, Reach, that Shield World and...Earth...don't you think we deserve some happiness?"

"...Fighting is all I know," Fred frowned as he spoke. "As long as there is something to fight then I will do my duty and protect the UNSC just like I always have."

"There's more to the world than just fighting Fred," Kelly said softly.

"Like I said...fighting is all I know," Fred stated as he started up his frame.

* * *

"_Spartan teams, the moment we break stealth, commence operation,"_ said Captain Loren Terrace over the comm. _"Five...four...three,"_ she started.

"Here we go," John said to the rest of the Spartans.

"_Two...one,"_ the engines on the Booster Frames started up. _"Disengaging cloak...Booster Frames...launch!"_ Terrace gave the order and the locks keeping the frames in place retracted.

The frames shot out of the hatch and banked in the direction of the Cylon fleet.

"Alright people we just set off every sensor array in the area; your target is the Cylon Resurrection Ship at the heart of this fleet. Let's get moving," the Master Chief finished as he activated the frame's main thrusters.

"_Master Chief there's a Raider formation at two o'clock!"_ Kelly's voice called.

"Team Katana head them off," John ordered and five frames broke off from the main group and moved to intercept the approaching raiders.

Bullets sprayed from the Raiders' guns and slammed into the shields of the frames. The Spartans of Team Katana returned fire with their cannons and destroyed seven of them on the first pass. The Raiders then spun around quickly and unloaded a volley of missiles at the frames. Beacon pods shot out from the sides of the frames and drew in the missiles so they detonated away from their targets. A second later the frames launched a salvo of missiles at the attacking Cylon Raiders in a wide spread and blew them in half one a time.

"_The Basestars are launching Raiders,"_ Linda informed after a moment.

"Fire all missiles," John ordered and the main group of frames unloaded a large volley of missiles at the approaching two hundred of Cylon Raiders. The Raiders lip up as the missiles struck them, destroying a good twenty-one of them and allowing the frames to slip through.

"_Two Cylon warships guarding the Resurrection are launching at us,"_ Kelly informed.

"Evasive action! Initiate countermeasures!" John shouted out the order as the two Basestars in front of them started firing missiles by the dozen. The frames broke out of formation and sprayed beacon pods into the way of the approaching missiles. "Move in and ready your Gauss Cannons," the Master Chief ordered as the frames flew by the two Basestars and closed in on the Resurrection ship.

"_Cannons ready," _Fred reported.

"Fire," as soon as the order was given every Booster Frame fired their main cannons on the massive Cylon ship at the center of the fleet. The magnetically accelerated rounds tore into various sections of the Resurrection ship and defined the human concept of holing a target.

"_All frames are depleted,"_ Linda informed.

"Phase one completed, begin phase two," John ordered and jumped off his disabled frame towards the hole he just made in the side of the Resurrection ship.

**July 13****th**** 2711  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

"Sir we're getting word from the _Red Horse_ now, phase two has begun," Gaeta reported.

"This is it people," Tigh nodded with a grin. "Prepare to jump," he said clearly.

"FTL Drive charged and ready," Gaeta stated.

"Commence jump," Adama gave the order. Gaeta typed in one final command and the room suddenly contracted in on itself. A second later everything returned to normal and Adama spoke again, "report?"

"We're in position," Gaeta informed.

"Scramble Vipers and bring guns to bear on the first Basestar," Adama ordered.

"It looks like we caught them by surprise," Tigh grinned as he looked at the readings.

"The _Pegasus_ and_ Line in the Sand_ have jumped into position also. They're flanking the first two Basestars," Gaeta informed.

"What about the _Final Call, Argentine, Armstrong_ and _Calm of the Storm_?" Adama asked.

"They're not here...wait they've just jumped in at sector four-six. They're engaging two of the Basestars," Gaeta reported.

"Have all Vipers target Raiders only; leave the Basestars to us," Adama ordered.

"Yes sir," Gaeta nodded at the order.

"Main batteries target the Basestar's central axis and fire. Salvo fire; let's see if we can bring that thing down," Adama ordered.

The coaxial guns of the Colonial Battlestar locked in position and all at once they fired, spraying death at anything in their line of fire. Unlike convention rounds which they usually used for intercepting missiles and destroying Raiders, salvo fire rounds were used to tear through the heart of enemy warships which was what was happening now.

The rounds shot out of the barrels and after travelling through empty space for a few seconds struck the 'neck' of the Basestar. The Cylon warship tried to return fire with several missiles but they were unable to escape the tubes before being intercepted. Eventually more and more rounds started to tear into the Basestar until secondary explosions consumed it entirely.

"Basestar has been destroyed," Gaeta reported.

"One down, six to go," Tigh commented.

"Sir we have multiple squadrons of Cylon Raiders bearing down on us," Gaeta reported. "Radiological alarm! Inbound nukes!"

"Switch to defensive fire now!" Adama ordered.

**July 13****th**** 2711  
****Uncharted Territory / 36 Light Years from New Caprica  
****Deep Space  
****Resurrection Ship-03  
****Chamber B-24**

John bolted around the corner, gunning down three centurions that got in his way and delivered a sharp blow to a humanoid Cylon, knocking her out. He kept moving without losing speed at all and hadn't stopped since they came aboard. His assault rifle blazed, bringing down another centurion as the group of Spartans entered a large cargo bay with a number of bodies suspended in glass containers.

"Clear!" Fred called from the second door.

"Hey Master Chief take a look at this," Kelly spoke as she stood before one of the containers. John approached and looked at it, "doesn't this look an awful lot like a..."

"Yeah..." John nodded as his fist clenched at his side.

It was a small ball-like organism with tentacles which he recognised as a Flood Infection Form though it looked to be frozen in some kind of stasis.

"What do we do Chief?" Kelly asked.

"...We're going after the Hybrid," John spoke after a moment as he reloaded his assault rifle. "I have a few questions for it," he turned and they all dashed out of the chamber and into the corridor. "Sierra-117 to Team Sabre what is your status?" he asked into the comm.

"_This is Ash responding sir," _he heard the S-III answer.

"There's a change of plans," John spoke. "Instead of capturing this ship we're going to destroy it; I want you to head to the engine room and see if you can rig up their nuclear reactor for a remote detonation as soon as Team Katana is finished accessing their navigational database."

"_...Can I ask why sir?"_ Ash asked confused.

"I'll explain later, just do it!" John shouted as he gunned down yet another centurion.

"_Yes sir,"_ Ash responded and the link went silent.

"Just like old times," Kelly said as she fired her shotgun at a centurion, blowing its head right off.

A second later they arrived at their destination; the command center of the ship was completely different to the first one since there were dozens of consoles littering the room though they looked almost alien in design. There were no only six centurions in the room along with five humanoids along with a large tub of goo in the center containing the hybrid.

"**Stop,"** the hybrid spoke before the two parties could fire.

"Hold," John ordered and the Spartans did but they did not lower their weapons.

"So this is the 'Reclaimer' that we've heard so much about...I thought you'd be taller," a One said mockingly since the Spartan was seven-feet tall.

"**Reclaimer, you know not what you do. All of this has happened before and will happen again. The demons cannot be stopped,"** the hybrid spoke.

"I've stopped the Flood before and I will do it again. Why do you have those things aboard?" John questioned.

"**They are truth, they are salvation,"** the hybrid replied.

"They're an abomination, a parasite and nothing good will come from them. If you try to release them on this galaxy again I will deal with them," John countered.

"**We shall see,"** the hybrid responded.

Suddenly a high pitched screech filled the room...

"Oh no," Linda muttered as she spun round and levelled her sniper rifle down the now darkened corridor.

"**Your world will burn until its surface is but ash and not even you will be able to survive Reclaimer. Not even you,"** the hybrid said before it broke into a fit of laughter.

"That's not going to happen," John said before he opened fire along with the rest of the Spartans and gunned down the Cylons in the room.

"Got a plan?" Fred asked as he quickly reloaded.

"Just one," John replied and motioned for the group to assume a defensive formation at the door. "Sierra-117 to Team Sabre, are you there?" he asked into the comm.

"_We're here sir,"_ Ash's voice responded. _"We've ran into...to be honest I don't have a clue what they are but there are a lot of them. The reactor is primed for a remote detonation on your command sir."_

"Good, link up with Team Katana, Team Sunlight and Team Dawn. Fall back to the hangar and see if you can radio in for an evac," John ordered as he saw at least a dozen combat forms charging down the corridor. Gunfire sounded as the Spartans fired on the approaching swarm.

"_What about you and the others sir?" _Ash asked.

"If we're not there in five minutes then get out of here and detonate the reactor. That's an order," John said clearly.

"_...Understood sir,"_ Ash responded before the line went silent.

"Five minutes isn't much time," Fred commented.

"It's more than we usually get," Kelly said almost cheerfully.

"Then we don't have any time to waste," John spoke up. "Kelly you have point, Linda you have the rear, Fred and I will provide cover where needed. Let's go," the four Spartans immediately dashed into the corridor again.

They shot forward, tearing through the oncoming wave of horrifying Flood-consumed Cylons and blazing through the corridor. Several centurions seemed to be firing on the Flood as the Spartans dashed passed but John paid them no heed. His only concern was getting his people off this ship and destroying it along with the Flood.

They soon arrived in the hangar bay and saw that it was empty save for a stray combat forms. After gunning them down with a hailstorm of bullets from his assault rifle John motioned for the Spartans to set up a defensive line at the end of the hangar.

"We won't be able to hold out for long if they decide to rush us again," Kelly mused.

"There are three ways into this bay and all of them are close together. I say we just shoot whatever comes at us," Fred spoke.

"I agree," Linda spoke with a nod.

"Sierra-117 to evac pelican please respond," John said into the comm. "I repeat Sierra-117 to evac pelican please respond," he said again but still got no answer. He shook his head and said, "it looks like we're on our own."

"Well what else is new?" Kelly asked as she reloaded her shotgun. An echoing screech filled the air a moment later, "anyone got any ideas?"

"Shoot until we can't shoot anymore," John said as he cocked the suspension back on his rifle.

"Here they come," Linda informed as she looked down her sniper scope. She pulled the trigger and an approaching combat form's chest suddenly exploded as the fifty-calibre round tore through it.

The Flood poured in; infection forms, combat forms and carrier forms alike barrelled toward them through the three doors. Gunfire flashed through the vacuum of the hangar as the four Spartans sprayed a hail of ammunition into the oncoming swarm, dropping them as they approached. This went on for several minutes but it quickly became clear that they were running out of ammunition at an alarming rate.

Eventually they ran out...

A combat form lunged at them forcing the Spartans to sidestep it before John took out his plasma sword and ignited it. He quickly sliced through the combat form just as five more of the abominations jumped at them. Fred, Linda and Kelly quickly ignited their new wrist-mounted plasma swords and began to cut into the attacking herd.

"There's too many of them," Fred spoke as he ducked out of the way of a large swing from a pure form.

"_Need a hand?"_ a voice asked over the comm. A second later a pelican entered the bay and fired upon the herd of zombie-like creatures with its machine gun and missiles launchers. _"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get aboard now!"_ the pilot, whom the Mater Chief instantly recognised as Sharon shouted at them.

"Everyone move it!" John ordered as the pelican circled so its aft hatch was facing them. He climbed in and manned the machine gun, providing cover fire for the retreating Spartans. "We're aboard! Get us out of here now!" he shouted as more combat and pure forms appeared in the bay.

A moment later the pelican lifted itself out of the hangar and accelerated away from the Resurrection ship as the aft hatch closed. _"We are away," _the Sharon reported.

"Thanks for the lift Bravo 92," John said in gratitude.

"_Standby, we're en route to the _Miranda_ now,"_ Sharon informed.

Behind the fleeing dropship, the Resurrection Ship exploded from the inside as its reactor detonated. Its space frame shattered instantly as both Cylon and Flood were vaporised in nuclear fire. The light died down a few seconds later to reveal a nothing; absolutely nothing had survived the blast.

**July 13****th**** 2711  
****Uncharted Territory  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

"Sir the Resurrection Ship has been destroyed," Gaeta reported.

"Something must have happened," Tigh mused.

"Sir, the last Basestar has just jumped out," Gaeta informed them.

Adama remained silent as he stared at the holo-table...

"Well at least we won," Tigh spoke up. "It feels good to be on the offensive again doesn't it?"

"...Yes it does," Adama nodded in agreement. "Recall all Vipers...bring our people home."

"What's our losses?" Tigh questioned.

"Thirty-seven of our fighter-craft have been destroyed including sixteen Vipers," Gaeta responded. "The _Terra Nova _was lost with all hands; it looks like they were hit by two nukes. Judging from the level of radiation I'd say they were forty megatons apiece."

"Frak," Tigh shook his head at the numbers.

"All Vipers have returned sir," Duala reported. "And Admiral Cutter has sent the order for a tactical withdrawal back to New Caprica."

"Calculate jump coordinates and execute. Let's go home," Adama gave the order.

**Author's Notes:**

Well there you have it; I bet none of you saw me throwing the Flood in there did you? Remember the Cylons have had control of Kobol for a long time now and had to of found a few Flood hives beneath the surface, locked away. Things aren't looking too good with the Cylons now allying themselves with the Flood and this would explain how the Cylons gained organic structures to their ships.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	14. Gamble

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 14: Gamble

**July 20****th**** 2711  
****Talon System  
****In orbit above Ulysses IV  
****UNSC Miranda  
****Main Bridge**

The Talon system was a six planet system with only one gas giant and one habitable moon orbiting it. None of the planets in the system were capable of supporting human life and the moon itself was only barely habitable. It was classified as Ulysses IV since it was the fourth moon of the gas giant Ulysses and was a third of the size of New Caprica.

Suddenly and violently the space above the moon tore open in a spiral of light as the _Miranda _was deposited into normal space. The frigate decelerated and came to a stop in high orbit of the moon. Marcus sat back in his chair and sighed as he placed his morning cup of coffee down on the armrest.

"Report?" Marcus inquired.

"_We've dropped out of slipspace above Ulysses,"_ Jessica informed him.

"What do we know about the Ulysses Mining Colony?" Helo asked from the side.

"_It was established in 2686 following its discovery,"_ Jessica started. _"This system has He-3 in abundance and borders UNSC Space. It's the closest UNSC outpost to Cylon Space and New Caprica."_

"I still can't believe we're being sent to carry this stuff, that's what cargo ships are for," Marcus shook his head at the thought.

"_This is just a delivery run so everything should be fine,"_ Jessica finished as the UNSC warship slowed and stopped in stationary orbit above the colony itself.

"All things considered I'd rather be back on New Caprica," Helo sighed.

"I haven't been down to New Caprica City yet," Marcus said as he looked over. "How is it? I hear you've already begun mining in the mountains to the west," he asked.

Helo sighed at that, "it's alright but...it can't really compare to Caprica City back home before the fall."

"_...That's odd,"_ Jessica suddenly spoke with a frown on her holographic face.

"What is it?" Marcus instantly became serious.

"_I'm detecting a debris field in orbit...it's the civilian cargo ships assigned to the colony,"_ Jessica responded. _"I'm also picking up a distress call from the colony; they say they're under attack."_

"On the ground?" Marcus questioned.

Jessica shook her 'head', _"no it looks like there's a ship in orbit. It's not listed in my library; it doesn't match any known classification."_

"Put it on screen," Marcus ordered and the main view port flickered on.

"That's a..." Helo took a deep breath when he laid eye on the image.

It has a disk-shaped rear end with a long nose-like cone pointing out from its front. Weapon ports littered the underside of the disk and the cone seemed to glow a light blue against the darkness of space.

"What is that thing?" Marcus asked the question.

"That's a Cylon Cyberstar," Helo replied breathlessly. "I've never seen one myself but I have heard about them; back before the First Cylon War two of these things were built with one more still under construction. They were supposed to be orbital weapon platforms and mobile space fortresses to deploy wherever they needed to be deployed. The Cylons took control of them during the first war and used them against the Colonial Fleet during the Battle of Apollo."

"_Scans detect that the ship is twenty years old though," _Jessica said confused.

"Both Cyberstars under Cylon control were destroyed during the first war and the third one went missing. It took six Columbia-class Battlestars to destroy one of these things at the Battle of Apollo and the second Cyberstar was destroyed by Admiral Adama during the Battle of Zeus," Helo responded.

"_It would seem that the Cylons have finished construction of the third one," _Jessica mused.

"Bring the ship up to combat alert alpha and raise shields. Charge the MAC gun and load missiles pods. Ready point defence guns for defensive fire," Marcus ordered quickly.

"_They're turning towards us,"_ Jessica informed. _"It appears they've noticed us,"_ he added as the screen showed the large Cylon warships angle its 'nose' at them.

"Open a channel," Marcus gave the order.

"Channel open," Jessica responded.

"This is Commander Marcus Halsey of the UNSC _Miranda _to Cylon vessel," the AI-turned-human spoke clearly. "You have violated UNSC Space, withdraw immediately or you will be destroyed."

"Do you really think that would work?" Helo asked in a whisper.

"I'd rather not pick a fight with a ship that could take on six Columbia's at the same time if I can avoid it," Marcus shot back in a whisper.

"_I'm reading an energy build up from the Cyberstar," _Jessica reported.

"I guess they're not listening," Helo commented.

"Evasive action!" Marcus shouted.

A split second later an orange beam of light shot out from the 'nose' of the Cylon warship and slammed into the glowing blue energy barrier that surrounded the _Miranda_. The small frigate staggered under the blast, veering off course and straining the shields of the UNSC warship.

"Report?" Marcus demanded.

"_Shields are down to sixty percent and we've got thermal damage to the hull. It looks like some of it bled through,"_ Jessica responded swiftly.

"What the hell did they hit us with?" Marcus questioned.

"_I detected high amounts of ion particles in the beam,"_ Jessica answered a second later.

"The shields can't take many of those," Helo spoke as he looked over the shoulder of the woman manning the sensor station.

"Weapon status?" Marcus inquired.

"Ready ma'am," Helo replied.

"Then fire MAC gun with a simultaneous spread of missiles," Marcus gave the order.

A low thud echoed through the ship as a depleted uranium round exploded out of the 'nose' of the frigate. A moment later missiles shot out of the pods that littered the warship's bow and accelerated towards the Cyberstar.

The MAC round struck first, tearing into the disk-shaped hull of the warship's aft section and causing it to lurch slightly to the side. The small magnetic acceleration cannons that littered the disk of the Cyberstar suddenly came to life and opened fire on the approaching cluster of missiles. Dozens were destroyed but many more reached their target and riddled the hull of the Cylon warship in explosions.

"Status?" Marcus questioned.

"_Enemy ship appears to have sustained heavy damage to their superstructure,"_ Jessica reported and then blinked. _"They're launching raiders, a lot of raiders,"_ he added.

"Scramble Sabres and fire all missile pods at the raiders," Marcus ordered.

Hundreds of Cylon raiders took off from the Cyberstar and soon accelerated towards the frigate in the distance. The _Miranda _responded by launching their new squadron of Sabres as missile fire from the _Miranda_ tore into the approaching raiders in the hopes of giving the Sabre pilots a little more of an edge in the fight while they dealt with the Cyberstar themselves.

"_I'm picking up another energy spike, several actually. It's coming from the Cyberstar,"_ Jessica reported.

"Identify," Marcus ordered.

"_They're...they're mass drivers, four of them,"_ Jessica blinked in confusion.

"Old war era Cyberstars didn't have those or that ion cannon," Helo spoke up.

"Clearly the Cylons have been trying to catch up to us in technology," Marcus commented grimly. The only advantage the UNSC had right now was the fact that their technology was ahead of the Cylon's; if the Cylons started using energy weapons then that advantage would be relatively nullified.

"_They're firing,"_ Jessica informed.

"Emergency thrusters! Full evasive!" Marcus shouted.

Four holes opened on the disk of the Cyberstar and almost immediately four destroyer-sized asteroids shot out and towards the _Miranda. _The portside emergency thrusters of the frigate flung the ship to the side allowing the four asteroids to pass and head deep into space.

"That was too close," Helo commented.

"Charge the MAC gun and reload missiles pods. Standby to deploy nuclear ordinance," Marcus gave the order.

"_Order confirmed,"_ Jessica said with 'nod' and her colour changed to grey.

"Fire when ready," Marcus ordered.

Another thud echoed through the _Miranda_ as a round shot out from its cannon and accelerated towards the Cylon warship. Dozens of normal missiles then strung out from their pods along with three nuclear missiles which mixed into the volley as they approached the Cyberstar. Defence fire shot up from the hull of the Cyberstar and swatted at the large amount of missiles approaching.

Raiders had moved to intercept them as well, having detected the presence of nuclear weapons in the sea of missiles. Suddenly two lights sprung into being, signifying the destruction and premature detonation of two of the nukes by Cylon intervention. The third however struck the disk of the Cyberstar and exploded in a blinding light of nuclear fire. The light died down after a few minutes and revealed that the Cyberstar was heavily damaged but seemed to be still intact.

"_Enemy vessel has sustained heavy damage to its frame and its secondary weapons. Target is stabilising its movement now,"_ Jessica reported.

"What does it take to kill one of these things?" Marcus asked.

"_Unknown,"_ Jessica responded. _"Considering their level of technology it is clear that they have heavily armoured their vessel."_

"We're out of nukes," Helo stated.

"_I'm picking up an energy build up,"_ Jessica informed.

"Evasive action! Now!" Marcus shouted as the Cyberstar opened fire again with its ion cannon. Blazing across the _Miranda's_ shield and causing it to glow white and blue like ice. The beam died down a moment later as sparks flew from panel to panel on the frigate's command bridge.

"_Heavy damage to secondary systems and we've just lost the slipstream drive. Shields are down to twenty-two percent,"_ Jessica reported.

Marcus climbed back in his chair having been flung to the floor by the force of the impact to his ship. "Status of the enemy?" he asked.

"_Our Sabres have dealt with most of the raiders and are mopping up the last of them now. The Cyberstar however is bearing down on us...I believe they are preparing to finish us off,"_ Jessica replied.

"We can't take another hit like that," Helo spoke as he wrapped his bleeding arm in a makeshift bandage.

"_Your orders Commander?"_ Jessica inquired.

Marcus looked around at the faces of his command crew and saw that some were injured but nothing looked serious. He paused for a moment and thought before turning his attention to the main screen which displayed the Cylon warship bearing down on them. He then looked over at the holo-table that displayed the battle area and his eyes flashed with recognition.

"Divert all power from weapons to engines and shields. Come about," Marcus ordered quickly.

"_Course?"_ Jessica asked.

"Ulysses," Marcus replied to the surprise of everyone. "We're going inside the atmosphere," he said clearly. "We can't outrun them and we can't destroy them. Our only option left is to outthink them."

The _Miranda_ turned as her main thrusters came online and he accelerated towards the large gas giant below. The Cyberstar's main engines came to life a second later as it moved to pursue the fleeing frigate.

"_We're picking up another energy spike," _Jessica reported.

"Emergency thrusters!" Marcus shouted.

Just as the beam of ionic energy exploded from the Cyberstar's 'nose', the dorsal emergency thrusters on the _Miranda_ fired and blew the ship 'downwards' effectively evading the blast even as the beam angled 'down' in pursuit of them. After the beam died down the _Miranda_ entered the atmosphere of the gas giant Ulysses. The Cyberstar quickly pursued and fired again only for the energy to scatter in the hydrogen clouds that now encompassed it.

"_The beam is being scattered,"_ Jessica reported.

"Charge the MAC gun and give me a firing solution. Target their main reactor," Marcus ordered.

The _Miranda_ slowed to a stop inside the chaotic atmosphere and turned towards the Cyberstar.

"_We have a lock and the MAC gun is charged,"_ Jessica informed.

"Fire," Marcus gave the order.

Suddenly and violently the depleted uranium round shot out towards the Cyberstar. Unlike energy weapons such as Covenant plasma, UNSC laser and Cylon ion weaponry, these were solid projectiles and as such the atmosphere of the gas giant didn't scatter it like it did them. The round struck dead center with the Cyberstar's ion cannon and continued on, blowing right out the back of the warship.

Just then the Cyberstar's engines gave out and it tumbled down towards the planet below. After a good twenty seconds the planet's gravity crushed the ship as the crew of the _Miranda _watched on.

Marcus gave out a sigh of relief, "Jessica what is the status of the enemy vessel."

"_Target has been destroyed,"_ the AI replied and suddenly everyone could breathe easier.

"Then get us out of he-" the ship suddenly rocked almost throwing Marcus to the floor again. "I thought you said we destroyed that thing?" he questioned.

"_We did,"_ Jessica responded and her colour turned green. _"Two Cylon Basestars just jumped into orbit; they must have been sent to back them up."_

"So much for our escape plan," Helo muttered.

"_Nuclear detonation confirmed, brace for impact,"_ Jessica said clearly as the atmosphere east of their location suddenly lit up in a blinding light followed by a shockwave. _"I don't believe they know where we are; they appear to be blanketing the area where we entered the atmosphere."_

"Warm up the hyperlight drive," Marcus ordered.

"We're still running tests on it, we can't run," Helo spoke up.

"We're not going to do a large jump, any old orbit would do. Right now we're sitting ducks," Marcus shot back. "Jessica, calculate jump coordinates for the far side of Ulysses III and engage the drive."

"_Already done,"_ Jessica confirmed.

The _Miranda_ suddenly flashed away and reappeared above the northern pole of Ulysses' second moon. It's experimental hyperlight drive instantly moving the damaged frigate away from the planet to its destination.

"We just lost FTL," Helo reported as he looked over the controls.

"Shunt power to the shields and charge the MAC gun. Have missiles on standby," Marcus ordered.

"We're running out of ammo," Helo informed.

"_There's only one MAC round left and we're down to our last volley of missiles. There are two of those ships out there," _Jessicacontinued. _"Wait I'm picking up a slipspace rupture,"_ Jessica said surprising them.

"What?" Marcus blinked in disbelief.

Suddenly and violently the space above the Cylon warships tore open and four ships emerged from the spinning vortex. The first two were small frigates that read as the UNSC _Rhineland_ and the UNSC _Twilight Justice._ The second was a destroyer, the UNSC _Storming the Gate_ and the last was surprisingly a Thel-class Sangheili Assault Carrier, the _Uneven Redemption._

"_This is Ship-Master Easni' Toshee of the SAC _Uneven Redemption_ to UNSC _Miranda,_ respond," _a gruff male voice resonated over the comm.

"This is the _Miranda, _we hear you," Marcus spoke clearly. "You don't know how good it is to hear your voice Ship-Master," he added in relief.

"_I know the feeling Commander Octavian...are you still combat ready?"_ he asked.

"Ready and able Ship-Master," Marcus responded certainly.

No more words were said as the newly arrived allied fleet opened fire on the Cylon warships and destroyed them. Five depleted uranium rounds from the three UNSC frigates and the destroyer along with the massive barrage from the forward plasma cannons of the Sangheili Assault Carrier quickly shattered the two Basestars in a matter of moments.

And finally the Battle of Ulysses was over...

**Author's Notes:**

For the record the Cylon Cyberstar is based off of the flagship of the Cylon fleet in the Battlestar Galactica game for the original Xbox that came out back in 2003. I remember it because in the last level you have to pilot a viper and destroy it inside what seemed like a gas giant or a nebula. The thing kept shooting some kind of lightning gun at me and I kept dying because of it.

The former Covenant races aren't really playing that big a role in this because this is humanity's problem just the same as the brutes are the elite's problem.

Sangheili = Elites

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	15. Key

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 15: Key

**June 16****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Port Royal  
****Slipspace Communication Room**

It had been three days since the _Miranda_ had returned home with Task-force Avenger after landing on the surface of Ulysses IV for repairs to their spinal frame engines. The hyperlight drive had been damaged beyond repair and had been carried by the _Port Royal _back to New Caprica. When they finally returned they had undergone repair and refit in order to restore the small warship to its full capability.

Admiral Cutter had sent word to HighCom apprising them of the situation and already several orbital weapon platforms were deployed into orbit above both Ulysses IV and New Caprica. Following the Covenant War all long-range shipyards like the _Port Royal_ were equipped with an encrypted slipspace transmitter allowing for faster-than-light communication between a battle-group and HighCom.

That being said, he didn't feel comfortable with an alien ship, especially a former enemy holding position above a human colony. Ship-Master Easni' Toshee hadn't exactly gotten the best welcome from the crew of the _Spirit of Fire_ when they arrived in system and Admiral Cutter felt very tempted to just shoot the _Uneven Redemption_ out of the sky. It got worse when another seven ships arrived, five of them Sangheili in design led by Fleet-Master Hollan Kusenee aboard the large Assault Carrier, _Hollowed Resolution._

The Colonials had of course been surprised when they first saw the truly alien warships, each inhumanly elegant and seemingly both beautiful and dangerous at the same time. Many of them were still trying to understand that they weren't as alone in the universe as they first thought and that truly frightened them, especially since they were still rebuilding.

"_We've dispatched most of the 21__st__ fleet to guard Ulysses IV,"_ Elizabeth's hologram spoke. _"Commander Octavian and the crew of _Miranda_ all deserve medals as far as I'm concerned,"_ she added.

"Admiral Adama seems to think so too," Cutter nodded. "They destroyed a Cylon Cyberstar; the most powerful warship the Colonials ever designed and it was upgraded by the Cylons. Were it not for Commander Octavian's quick thinking then both the _Miranda_ and the colony would have been lost."

"_Very well, he'll be promoted to Captain," _Elizabeth nodded.

"What is the situation at Kobol?" Cutter asked her.

"_Nova bombed into oblivion,"_ Elizabeth replied tersely. _"It's a nice little asteroid field now so the Flood won't be returning from that backwater rock,"_ she added with a smile. _"Is your fleet ready to head back to the Colonial Colonies?"_

"Yes ma'am," Cutter nodded in reply. "Though, I don't like it that you're sending Covenant ships with us to do the job even if they are our allies now."

"_Ex-Covenant Admiral...they're the only ships available that can excavate the Keyship buried beneath the planet Caprica in the Cyrannus System. You may not like it but you need them for this...at least this way the Cylons will think twice before doing anything...foolish like attack the Sangheili. They've been itching for a real fight since the cold war with the Brutes started. Before I go Admiral, I don't want the Cylons gaining control of that Keyship...understood?"_ Lady Hood asked clearly.

"Yes ma'am," Cutter nodded in confirmation.

**August 7****th**** 2711  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

The space above the planet cracked and tore itself open in multiple locations. From these swirling vortexes of other space exploded eight warships of various classes and sizes. Leading the formation was the cluster of three UNSC frigates bearing the names _Armstrong, Miranda_and_ Final Call._ Following close behind were the two Sangheili CCS-class battlecruisers _Arbiter's Requiem _and _Eternal Glory _led by the _Hollowed Resolution_and _Uneven Redemption._

The _Spirit of Fire_ and the _Avery _were right behind them, keeping the insight without seeming like threatening. The rest of the allied fleet including the other Sangheili ships had been left at New Caprica to act as a makeshift defence fleet just in case the Cylons decided to try something while they were here at Caprica.

"Report," Cutter ordered.

"_We're secure from slipspace,"_ Serina responded. _"Sensors show we are right where we're supposed to be."_

"Good," Cutter nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Send a message to the _Avery_; tell Captain Gladys he's to start setting up the sensor network in the system."

"_Message sent,"_ Serina confirmed._ "The Sangheili ships are entering the atmosphere now sir...they're about to start the excavation."_

"Have the rest of the ships remain on alert...remember what happened the last time we were here?" Cutter gave the order. The Colonials back on New Caprica had no idea what they were about to do so they wouldn't be able to stop them. Then again they might not have cared since their Colonies were basically annihilated anyway...it was like a graveyard here.

"_It's begun,"_ Serina reported.

**August 8****th**** 2711  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Ragnar  
****UNSC Avery  
****Main Bridge**

"_Captain, one of the relays we deployed is picking up some unusual readings,"_ Neil reported.

"Origin?" Gladys inquired.

"_Two light years away,"_ Neil replied. _"I can't get an exact reading on it from this distance."_

"Send a message to Admiral Cutter informing him of the situation," Gladys ordered. "We'll go take a look and report back in an hour."

"_Understood...message sent and FTL charged,"_ Neil stated clearly.

"Execute jump," Gladys gave the order and the small prowler disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Approximately two light years away, the _Avery _suddenly flashed into existence near a large cluster of ships. It's new hyperlight drive having been installed and tested before she was deployed to the Cyrannus System.

"Report," Gladys ordered.

"_We're secure from FTL, stealth systems are engaged and I'm picking up a formation of ships ahead. They match Cylon configuration,"_ Neil reported.

"Put it on screen," Gladys ordered the main screen displayed footage from the ship's forward cameras.

It was a fleet of Cylon ships alright, there were Basestars spread out in an arrow-like formation with a single ship in the center, one that was nearly twice as large as a Resurrection ship. It was unusually well armoured too...like a fortress in space only it didn't appear to be armed with any sort of weapons.

"Analysis now," Gladys ordered urgently.

"_Eighteen Basestars and one unknown contact. It giving off the same readings as a Resurrection ship,"_ Neil reported.

"That is way too big to be a Resurrection ship," Gladys said firmly as he eyed the massive unknown.

"_Your orders sir?"_ Neil inquired.

"Plot random jump vector then rendezvous with the fleet at Caprica," Gladys stated clearly.

"_Yes sir."_

**August 8****th**** 2711  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Conference Room**

Does someone mind telling me what the hell this thing is?" Cutter asked as he threw the photograph of the unknown ship on the table.

"It's the Cylon Resurrection Hub," Doctor Halsey was the one who answered. She had picked up the picture and was looking it over as she continued, "I've been working on locating the central processing node for the Cylon resurrection network and these readings match what I've been looking for."

"What is a Resurrection Hub?" Easni' Tosheeasked the question.

"It's a processing facility used by the Cylons to download into new bodies on the Resurrection ships in their fleet. If we take this out then the Cylons won't be able to resurrect ever again, they'd have to start from scratch. We'd shut down the entire resurrection network," Halsey explained.

"If that's true then they'll jump out as soon as they know we're here; if we wait for reinforcements then they might escape and we wouldn't be able to track them. We need to destroy them here," Hollan brought up.

"I agree," Gladys said clearly. "We can't let them get away especially when they're this close."

"Unfortunately we don't have any ships to spare," Cutter said. "We're still digging the Keyship out of the ground and it will take another two days to finish digging. It could possibly take even longer to get it operational and ready to bring back to Earth."

"What if we only send one ship?" Marcus suggested catching their attention. "We send a single ship in to destroy it while the rest of the fleet remains in orbit to provide cover for the Keyship."

"Is that wise?" Hollan Kusenee questioned.

"That's a suicide mission," Cutter countered.

"Maybe not," Gladys spoke up. "The _Avery's_ stealth systems should allow us to get in close without being detected and make a hasty retreat once we've dealt with the hub."

"It's risky but...possible," Halsey mused. "But they won't fall for the same trick twice; we already did that against the Cylon Resurrection Fleet a month ago."

Marcus looked over the image of the hub before asking. "Do we have any Nova bombs onboard?" he asked.

The question was met with silence...

"The _Avery_ has one in her armoury like any other prowler," Gladys informed the group. "Deploying it and detonating near the hub will most likely be detected and they will jump away at the first sign of trouble."

"Not if we snuck it aboard the hub and detonate it from the inside," Marcus countered.

"...The Spartan-IIs," Cutter said catching on.

"With all due respect sir they are the best we have available," Gladys shrugged. "Give us the go-ahead sir and we'll have it done ASAP."

"...Very well Captain Gladys, you have a go," Cutter concluded.

**Author's Notes:**

Here we go again; the Spartans are heading back into the fight and I bet you were all just waiting for me to start using nova bombs on the Cylons. Those pore toasters have no idea what's about to happen to them and can you imagine the look on Cavil's face if he saw a nova bomb go off? He'd crap himself, plain and simple.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	16. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 16: Nightmare

**June 24****th**** 2711  
****Two Light Years from Cyrannus System  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Avery  
****Main Bridge**

"Time?" Gladys inquired.

"_One minute, ten seconds,"_ Neil responded.

"Prepare to deploy Booster Frames," Gladys ordered.

"_Spartans are ready to launch,"_ Neil reported.

"Standby," Gladys said as he narrowed his eyes on the main screen.

It was or never...

* * *

Deeper in at the heart of the fleet a single stealth fighter drifted through the patrol route of a squadron of raiders towards the hub. None of the Cylons had detected its approach so the _Blackbird_ was completely ignored as it closed in on its target. It's pilot. John-117 had never liked fighting in space, preferring to keep his boots on the ground where they belonged.

So you can imagine what he felt about piloting the small Colonial craft into a fleet of Cylon warships to disable the hub at the center of it. Unlike the Resurrection ship he had flew to prior, the hub was sealed up tight in order to stop boarders from breaching its hull. Nothing short of plasma cutters would be able to cut into the ship and it would jump away if it even detected something like that coming in contact with its hull.

That left only one option...

Slowly he fired the manoeuvring thrusters to line up a shot at the ventral section of the ship where its hyperlight drive was located. After he moved into position he pressed a button on his side and brought up the targeting computer. A second later he locked onto the weakest structural point of the hull and fired.

A single missile erupted from the pod on the fighter's right wing and shot towards the Resurrection Hub. Instantly the Cylon fleet around him was alarmed as the missile struck the hub's armour and detonated in a brilliant explosion of nuclear energy. Having effectively crippled the hub, John quickly veered away as a squadron of raiders descended upon his position.

* * *

"Alright this is it people," Gladys proclaimed to his crew. "Launch Booster Frames and bring us about. We are to regroup with them once they destroy the hub, maintain stealth mode at all cost."

"Yes sir," the crew declared in unison.

* * *

Two missiles suddenly shot towards the _Blackbird_ and John quickly deployed countermeasures but one of the missiles slipped through. It struck the port wing and sent the _Blackbird_ spinning uncontrollably. Seeing no other option, he quickly pulled the lever beneath his seat and the seat ejected him into space just a hail of kinetic energy projectiles tore into the small stealth fighter, destroying it. John sprung free of the ejection seat and jumped, actually _jumped_ onto the hull of a passing Cylon raider.

'_This is never easy,'_ he thought as the raider tried to shrug him off but his boots were already magnetized to the craft's hull.

He took out his plasma sword and sliced into the 'head' of the raider, effectively shutting it down permanently. He then jumped towards the damaged hub in one great thrust just as a missile struck the damaged raider, no doubt to try and kill him. The force of the blast slammed into his suit's shields but they held together considering the range of the blast.

However this had the unintended side effect of accelerating his speed towards the hub just as the raiders were trying to get a bearing on him. A second later a hail of projectiles cut down a pair of raiders just as two booster frames quickly intercepted the squadron.

"_Need a lift?"_ he heard Kelly question as she pulled her frame up beside him. He grabbed on a second later as the rear turret deployed and he quickly mounted it.

"Fred, Linda, open a hole in their defence lines," John ordered as he aimed and fired on the pursing raiders.

"_Understood,"_ he heard Fred reply as the other frame took the lead and unleashed dozens of missiles on the damaged section of the hub. Linda stood on the aft section of the frame, clearly using the turret. _"Defences cleared and the other teams are swarming in now,"_ he reported as another seven frames appeared and descended into the opening.

"Kelly we have incoming missiles," John informed as he saw several raiders unleashed a volley of missiles at the frames.

"_Hang on!"_ Kelly shouted as the frame spun, scattering a spread of beacons to attract the approaching wave of destruction.

Eight missiles made it through however and John quickly tried to shoot them down. Three of them struck the frame just as John turned and lunged at Kelly, knocking them both off of the frame and towards the hub. They struck the hard, gravity plated floor of the Cylon hub where explosive decompression seemed to have occurred.

"Are you alright?" John asked as he levelled his rifle down the corridor.

"_Fine I think, nothing's broken," _Kelly reported as she stood and pumped her shotgun.

"Watch my six," he ordered as he started forward with Kelly following close behind. "This is Sierra-117, all Spartans report in," he said into the comm.

Static...

"_Must be being jammed,"_ Kelly mused.

"So it would seem," John said as the two quickly dashed through the corridor.

* * *

"_Sir we might have a problem,"_ Neil started.

"What is it Neil?" Gladys inquired.

"_Two of the Cylon ships near us are rotating and I'm detecting nuclear radiation on the sensors. They seem to be readying their nukes for launch,"_ Neil informed.

"They couldn't have found us, not even Jiralhanae sensors are that good. What are they doing?" Gladys questioned.

"_They're firing,"_ Neil reported.

The two Basestars nearest to the _Avery_ launched a spread of missiles, each of which was spread equally apart around them and detonated though nothing was damaged.

"What did they just do?" Gladys asked in alarm.

"_They appear to have detonated their nukes away from us," _Neil replied confused. Suddenly comprehension flashed across his form, _"our hull just lit up the heat sensors."_

"What?" Gladys questioned.

"_The heat from the nukes just washed over us,"_ Neil explained. _"Not enough to do any damage but enough to light us up like a Christmas tree."_

"They can see us," Gladys gritted his teeth in understanding. "Disengage stealth mode and raise shields. Standby point defence cannons and load shivas into the launch tubes."

"_Raiders on approach,"_ Neil reported_. "Inbound nukes,"_ he added as dozens of missiles descended on the prowler.

"Intercept them," Gladys ordered. "Time until we can jump?"

"_I'm still plotting an exit vector,"_ Neil responded.

"Make it fast because we can't last long like this," Gladys grunted as one of the missiles, a twenty kiloton nuclear warhead slammed into the shields.

"_There are too many raiders,"_ Neil stated.

"Get us out of he-" Gladys started before oblivion took him.

Outside the two Basestars and the raiders rained down missile after missile upon the prowler. Its shields gave out after the third missile struck and the next two slammed into the neck if the ship. Its hull was vaporised instantly under the intense forces at work and the ship effectively shattered at the neck.

**June 24****th**** 2711  
****Two Light Years from Cyrannus System  
****Deep Space  
****Cylon Resurrection Hub  
****Section 21-B**

Gunfire filled the space of the corridor as the two Spartans took cover to defend against the three centurions firing on them.

"This is getting ridiculous,"Kelly sounded angrily as she gunned down another toaster.

"The _Avery's_ signature just went out," John said as sprayed his assault rifle down the corridor. "They're gone," he added as he quickly reloaded.

"Great, more good news,"he heard her say with a hint of sarcasm.

"Need a hand?" asked Fred as he and Linda appeared from behind the centurion's position. A moment later the Spartans were the last ones standing, "it took us awhile to find you. They're jamming everything but the motion trackers; I think it has something to do with the hub itself."

"What about the Nova?" John questioned.

"Team Sabre, have got it armed and ready. They're just down the corridor,"Linda was the one who answered.

"Let's go," John said and the four took off down the corridor.

* * *

"Cover that doorway O!" Ash shouted as he quickly activated the Nova Bomb's timer.

"Oh give me a break," Olivia as she gunned down another centurion and reloaded her two SMGs. "They just keep coming," she said as another four more appeared down the hallway.

"I got them," Mark declared as he quickly sniped the heads of the three machines. "We can't keep this up forever; I'm running out of ammo over here."

"You don't need to Spartan," they heard the Master Chief say through the comm. He appeared from the corridor a moment later with the rest of the S-IIs, "is it set?"

"Yes sir, I've locked out its controls so the Cylons won't be able to deactivate it once it's set. What about the others sir?" Ash asked.

"Spartans never die," John said clearly as he entered the code for the warhead. The timer started at five minutes, "let's move out."

"Yes sir," Team Sabre said as one before they took up their standard formation.

"I think I saw what looked like a hanger on the deck above us," Olivia said before she took point and dashed down the corridor with the rest of the Spartans following close behind.

They soon reached the hangar bay where Teams Katana and Twilight were engaging a squad of centurions along with a few bio-Cylons. They quickly joined the in the fire fight and pushed the Cylons back to the hatch. A second later a pelican dropship appeared in the flash of light of a hyperlight jump just outside of the bay doors.

"There's our exit; everyone get on the pelican now!" John shouted over the sounds of gunfire. The Spartan teams quickly jumped through the bay doors and into the pelican. Ash mounted the rear turret and supplied covering fire as the remaining Spartans got aboard including John. "Get us out of here!" he ordered as the rear hatch closed.

The pelican veered away just as another squad of centurions arrived in the bay and fired up at them. A second later it vanished in a flash of light and they ceased firing.

* * *

Down on the deck below however another squad of centurions arrived in the room where the Nova Bomb was located led by several bio-Cylons.

"What is this? Some kind of nuke?" a six asked as she examined the contraption.

"_This is a Class-II Nova Bomb, nine fusion warheads encased in lithium triteride armour. When detonated, it will compress its fissionable material to neutron-star density, boosting its thermonuclear yield a hundredfold. I am Captain James Gladys, commanding officer of the UNSC _Avery_ to the Cylon toasters that maybe listening. You have a few seconds to pray to your mechanical messiah before die, permanently. Thank you and goodnight,"_ spoke a male voice from the warhead.

"Disarm it now!" a six shouted frantically.

"It's too late!" a three shouted as the bomb went off.

Outside light erupted from the hull of the Resurrection Hub and expanded outwards in a rapidly expanding ball of fire. The Basestars were engulfed in the blast, destroyed instantly by the intense heat as the small artificial star continued to expand before it collapsed in on itself. When the blast died down nothing remained no ships or even small meteorites.

It was over...

**June 24****th**** 2711  
****Cyrannus System  
****In orbit above Caprica  
****Pelican Dropship Delta-91  
****Cockpit**

The dropship flashed into existence above the planet and spun for a few seconds before stabilizing its orbit. Smoke was leaking from the starboard fuel pod and it was clear that the ship's armour was covered in bullet holes.

"How bad is it?" John asked.

"The hyperlight drive is offline and we've suffered extensive damage to the hull. We'll need to land before I can affect repairs," the pilot answered.

"And the fleet?" John questioned.

"They're still in orbit and I'm reading two Sabres on intercept. ETA two minutes," the pilot replied.

"As soon as we're in range contact Admiral Cutter and notify him that the mission has been accomplished. Also notify him of the _Avery's_ fate," John ordered as he turned to head back into the rear compartment.

"Erm sir energy signature from the surface...it looks like they're finished," spoke the co-pilot before he reached the hatch.

John turned and saw a large star-like object streak up from the planet surface directly ahead of them where the fleet was. It was massive, easily eleven kilometres long and thirteen kilometres wide. Its arrow-like shape making it difficult to see from their current distance as its plasma trail flared against the planet's horizon.

"Well I'll be damned," the pilot whispered in muted awe.

**August 19****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Cortana's Quarters**

Cortana made it to her quarters and sighed as she sat down at her table. The Forerunner Keyship _Galleon_ had been sent back to Earth for study and to bolster the UNSC Fleet; even now it was resting in the center of the Voi-Portal with hundreds of engineers trying to understand and reverse engineer its systems. Their alien allies would, of course be allowed to _assist _in learning its secrets and had the _Hollowed Resolution_ now in orbit of Earth.

What bothered her however was the fact that the Cylons had seemed to disappear again, into deep space beyond the known universe. They knew where New Caprica was and despite what many thought it wasn't exactly a well guarded planet when compared to the likes of Earth or the now restored Reach. Most played it off to the fact they couldn't resurrect anymore now that the Hub was destroyed but Cortana wasn't convinced of that.

"_All of this has happened before and will happen again,"_ a female voice spoke from behind her.

"Computer cut all links to this room," Cortana ordered which was followed by a few beeps. She turned a moment later, "what are you doing here Precursor?"

Standing in front of her in a red dress was someone that looked like the number six model Cylon though the smile on her face was completely different from the normal one.

"_You don't seem surprised, why is that?"_ the woman asked.

"You forget I had seven years of free time after the Ark was destroyed and I was forced to place myself in stasis. I know the Forerunners got Halo's technology from you," Cortana responded. "Of course they repurposed it as a weapon to destroy the Flood but I know they got the designs from you after you handed down the mantle to them."

"_I must say I'm honestly surprised,"_ the precursor chuckled slightly. _"When our children passed down the mantle to the Reclaimers we had assumed that you would just repeat their mistakes but clearly we were wrong. That doesn't happen often...unlike ourselves whom evolved and the Forerunners whom destroyed themselves in the war with the parasite. You defeated your enemies even though you were vastly outmatched and even now have retaken the mantle once again. Sadly this also means you must deal with another mistake of the Forerunners but perhaps this is a good thing."_

"What do you want?" Cortana questioned.

"_It's not what I want but what _you _want," _the woman countered.

"Answer me," Cortana demanded.

"_Very well...the children of the twelve tribes have just now acquired the means to activate something very dangerous; something perhaps equally as dangerous as the array,"_ the precursor declared. _"They intend to use it and launch a full-scale war on this galaxy."_

"Where?" Cortana demanded.

"_The center of everything you know," _the woman clicked her fingers and the computer on the desk lit up.

After she disappeared Cortana sat down at the desk and looked at what was displayed. It was a picture of the galaxy with a flashing red icon with several Forerunner symbols on it including one she recognised as the symbol of reclamation.

**Author's Notes:**

I bet none of you were expecting that huh? The conclusion is drawing near as the final scene in this chapter sets up the beginning of the last arc of the story. On the note of the 'Angel Six,' that kept on appearing throughout the BSG: 2003; in this story her role is that of a Precursor. Not much is known about the Precursors of the Halo universe other than they were more advanced than even the Forerunners and appeared to have handed down the 'mantle' or responsively of galactic peace to the Forerunners prior to their disappearance.

My opinion may be affected by the show: Stargate which details 'Ascending' into a higher plain of existence and becoming something just short of godhood. The part about Halo beginning designed by the Precursors would also show that the Prophets and Truth in particular believe that activating Halo would allow them to become gods. However since the Forerunners repurposed it as a weapon it would instead destroy all life in the galaxy however its potential to turn mortal beings into 'ascended' beings would still be there deep in its design.

Jiralhanae = Brutes

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	17. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 17: Darkness

**August 20****th**** 2711  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Conference Room**

"Cortana you can't seriously be considering this," Marcus said as he looked over the data.

"I am," Cortana confirmed. "Call me crazy if you want but I know what I saw and I know this data is genuine."

"But still...it's the galactic core," Marcus countered. "There's nothing there but black holes and exploding stars."

"The Forerunners could build planets," Cortana shot back. "Who's to say that they can't create something surrounded in the galactic core?"

"It'll take months just to get there," Marcus told her.

"Not if we use the hyperlight drive to catch up with them," Cortana brought up. "Field testing is already done for the larger ships; all we need is to install them on the rest of the fleet and we can go."

"...Cortana are you sure about this?" Cutter asked her.

"Sir, yes sir," Cortana nodded in reply.

"...Then I'll make the call," Cutter agreed and stood from his seat.

"We live in interesting times," Easni' appeared to chuckle in his kinds unearthly way.

So say we all...

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****The Colony  
****Command Center**

"The Army of Demons are getting restless," Simon spoke as he interfaced with the console. "They have provided us with aid so far however with the destruction of the Resurrection Hub their supply of nourishment will not permit them to let us simply go destroy their only remaining food source."

"I suggest we hurry," Leoben spoke with his hand placed on the nearby interface.

"What is it?" Cavil questioned.

"Multiple demon spore-ships are jumping in," Leoben replied.

"They must know what we intend to do," Simon reasoned.

"And we had such a nice alliance with them...bring all weapons online and prepare to engage them. We must secure the _Sword_ at all cost," Cavil sneered.

The other models quickly agreed...

"_You know this is wrong don't you?"_ Angel Baltar asked from beside the wayward six.

Caprica glanced at him for a second, "I know."

"_The end is coming...your actions now will dictate how it will end. Of course...there are other variables...the Reclaimers are coming for you,"_ the non-corporeal man said with a chuckle.

"The humans are coming..." Caprica trailed off.

"_They will be here shortly and they will do what they do best. Be ready for when they make their move,"_ Angel Baltar said clearly before he disappeared.

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

Space tore open in a spiral of light and chaos before spitting out eleven ships of various designs. Leading the fleet were the UNSC frigates, _Armstrong, Final Call_ and _Miranda_ along with the Prowler, _Red Horse._ Following close behind were the cruisers _Line in the Sand _and _Death before Dishonour _whom were in escort positions to the sides of the _Spirit of Fire._

Next were the Sangheili battlecruisers _Arbiter's Requiem _and _Eternal Glory _led by the truly enormous _Uneven Redemption_. Following close behind were three Sangheili destroyers and the remaining seven human warships including the UNSC destroyers _Calm of the Storm__, __Argentine_ and _Invincible_ whom were all taking up escort positions beside the newly arrived Battlestars _Galactica _and _Pegasus. _They had left New Caprica's defence and safety to the new defence platforms now deployed in orbit while they took the fight straight to the Cylons.

"Report?" Cutter asked as he walked around the holo-table.

"_We're detecting a large structure ahead...it's just like the report said ma'am. It looks like some kind of Forerunner space station,"_ Serina informed. _"I'm also detecting a fleet nearby...it's the Cylons."_

"Plot an intercept course and bring the weapons online. What have we got?" Cutter asked.

"_Four dozen Basestars and one unknown contact. It's huge,"_ Serina reported as the holo-table displayed the large monstrosity. It was about the size of a pair of Sangheili Assault Carriers in sheer size and appeared to be littered with numerous weapon ports including several mass drivers.

"Launch all Longswords and Sabres," Cutter ordered.

"_I'm detecting multiple unknown contacts engaging the Cylon forces,"_ Serina informed as the hologram changed.

"What are they?" Cutter asked.

"_They don't match any known configuration,"_ Serina said clearly.

"They're Flood ships," Cortana said as she looked over the image.

"_The Flood don't have ships of their own,"_ Serina countered.

"Of course they do," Cortana shot back as she sat back in her chair. "They came to this galaxy from outside so they naturally must have come on ships of some kind before capturing Forerunner ships for their war."

"_Multiple Cylon raiders are launching from the Basestars,"_ Serina reported. _"They're coming right at us,"_ he added.

"Have the Sabres head them off and bring the MAC guns to bear on those Basestars," Cutter ordered.

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

"Full power to the engines Mister Gaeta," Adama ordered as the forty-year old Battlestar accelerated towards the battlefield.

"The toasters sure don't build them light," Tigh said as he examined the holographic image of the Cylon Colony.

"Bring the ventral batteries online and prepare to fire," Adama ordered.

"We're receiving firing coordinates from the _Spirit of Fire_ now sir," Gaeta informed as a timer appeared on the holo-table. "Vipers are launching now," he quickly added.

"Lock onto the designated target and fire on my command," Adama ordered.

"We're outnumbered two to one," Tigh said wryly.

"They're better odds then what we usually have," Adama countered.

"Tell me about it," Tigh chuckled at that.

"Prep for FTL jump," Adama ordered.

"Coordinates sir?" Gaeta inquired.

"Right down their throats," Adama replied.

"Yes sir," Gaeta nodded hesitantly.

"We won't last long in there," Tigh stated his opinion on the mattered.

"No...we won't," Adama agreed. "But _Galactica _doesn't have much of a chance in a ranged fight even with the new shields."

Just then the UNSC ships fired in unison, the cruisers and the _Spirit of Fire _starting the barrage with their 'Red Eye' laser cannons on the noses of their ships. The three beams lanced out, moving at the speed of light and literally blowing three Cylon Basestars in half from three light seconds away. Their MAC guns were just seconds behind, spewing out depleted uranium rounds into another three Basestars. The UNSC destroyers and frigates were next, their MAC guns firing on the wounded three Basestars and smashing what was left of them into a field of debris and wreckage.

The Sangheili ships were last, simply because (while their weapons were more powerful) they just didn't have the sheer range of the UNSC ships. The glowing hot spheres of the superheated blue plasma torpedoes shot out and struck another pair of Basestars, melting through them instantly.

"Sir, Cylon raiders are jumping in right on top of us," Gaeta reported quickly.

"Bring ventral batteries to bear on those raiders," Adama ordered.

Suddenly dozens, hundreds of Cylon raiders appeared near the allied fleet and accelerated towards them at full speed. Their missile launchers opened to reveal red-tipped warheads which set off the radiological alarms on all of the human warships as Sabres, Seraphs and Vipers banked sharply and moved to intercept. The point-defence cannons on the allied ships quickly took aim at the raiders and opened fire with everything they had as the missiles launched.

"They're launching nukes," Gaeta warned.

"Orders just in from the flagship sir; they're ordering all ships to intercept with archer missiles," Gaeta informed.

"Do it," Adama ordered.

Hundreds of missiles erupted from their launchers all over the allied fleet and streaked out to intercept the swarm of nuclear warheads bearing down on them. The space between the allied fleet and the Cylon raiders lit up as warheads detonated prematurely in brilliant blasts of light and energy. It wasn't enough; missile after missile slipped through the defence barrage and slammed into the energy shields of the human warships.

Two such warheads slammed into the newly installed energy shields of the _Galactica_ and consumed it in light. The forty year old Battlestar shook from the nuclear attacks and caused its shields to glow a brilliant blue against its gray hull. Adama climbed back to his feet and helped Tigh to stand before turning to his crew as fires sparked up in the corner and a crewman quickly put it out with a fire extinguisher.

"Damage report," Adama ordered.

"Shields down to sixty-seven percent and Chief Tyrol is reporting fires in sections seven and eight. Some of the energy from the nukes must have bled through the shields," Gaeta reported. "We lost the _Argentine_ and a pair of those Elite destroyers_; _it looks like they took five of the damn things each. The raiders are retreating, they're falling back to the Basestars," he continued.

"Probably heading back to resupply," Tigh mused.

"Mister Gaeta," Adama said sharply.

"Coordinates locked in," Gaeta responded.

"Execute jump," Adama ordered.

The two Battlestars suddenly disappeared in flashes of light...

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Miranda  
****Main Bridge**

"Plot a hyperlight jump directly to the other side of the Cylon station so we're not facing those Floor cruisers and divert power from weapons to shields. Have the Spartans and the ODSTs standby for ship-to-ship deployment," Marcus ordered.

"Jump coordinates calculated," Jessica stated.

"Execute jump," Marcus gave the order.

The _Miranda_ flashed away and reappeared near the _Colony._ The weapons that littered that side of the _Colony's_ hull suddenly swivelled on their axis and aimed at the renegade frigate. They fired and slammed into the energy shield of the small warship causing it to glow blue under the bombardment.

"Shields are failing fast," Helo reported.

"Ramming speed!" Marcus ordered.

The main engines of the frigate flared to life and accelerated the _Miranda_ into the side of the _Colony._ The shield flickered and died as the _Miranda_ punched completely through so the _Colony's_ weapons couldn't get a shot at the battered frigate.

"Status?" Marcus called as she picked herself off of the floor.

Consoles all over the room sparked, the room was darkened until red lights started to illuminate it signifying emergency power was working. Jessica's frame was flickering off and on but she appeared to be okay.

"Damage to interior sections on decks two, three and four. Shields are down and we've lost the slipstream drive. The MAC gun has also been destroyed," Jessica reported.

"Dispatch the Spartans; have them board the Cylon station. Tell the ODSTs to take up defensive positions and prepare for boarders," Marcus ordered.

**Author's Notes:**

The final battle concludes next chapter!

I always wondered how the Flood managed to make it too this galaxy and there is only three ways I think they could have done so. The first is that there homeworld was destroyed by an asteroid or something and what remained of them was Flood spores on some rock hurtling towards the Milky Way. The second is that some race discovered them and the Flood assimilated them and their ships.

The third (and in my opinion most probable) is that they grew their own ships and accelerated them near to the speed of light towards their destination. After seeing that Gravemind I think they can grow just about anything if giving enough time and 'food' to harvest.

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	18. Sword

Disclaimer: I do not own Keyship or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 18: Sword

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****The Colony  
****Command Center**

"Blasted humans," Cavil sneered as the _Colony_ took another hit from the allied fleet. The demon fleet had been completely wiped out by the time the human and alien capitol ships had moved into range and began to fire their blasted energy weapons at the remains of the Cylon armada.

"How long?" Boomer asked.

"Too long," Cavil snarled. "The crews won't have it ready for deployment for at least another six hours."

"I didn't ask if it was capable of jumping," Boomer shot back. "I asked if it was ready to fight."

"...Yes...maybe," Cavil mused as he interfaced with the red console. Gunfire resonated through the nearby hallway and centurions dashed through the open door towards the sound.

"Now what?" Boomer asked as she heard the gunfire get louder.

"You don't need to worry about that," Caprica said before she pulled out a small handgun and shot the eight in the chest. She turned to the two centurions and fired before they could do anything. When she turned to shoot Cavil she saw he was already running out of the door, trying to escape her. "Damn it," she grunted as Spartans and ODSTs swarmed into the command deck. "Hold! I'm friendly," she told them.

"...Sergeant I'll leave her with you," the lead Spartan said over his shoulder as he passed her.

"Yes sir," the Riley 'Stinger' Holston grunted and grabbed the Cylon. "Come on now little lady; I'm sure there are quite a few people who want to meet you."

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Miranda / Inside the Colony  
****Main Bridge**

"_They've secured the command center,"_ Jessica reported. _"However I am detecting a cascade in the Cylon colony's reactor core...I think it's overloading. All teams on back on board and all hatches are sealed."_

"Alright that's our queue to leave," Marcus declared. "Notify all hands for g-shift and fire the forward emergency thrusters."

The chemical thrusters of the battered frigate exploded to life, latterly blowing the _Miranda_ backwards causing it to lose its hold on the _Colony_ and allow for the inside of the ship to be open to space. The air rushed out of the bay and further increased the _Miranda's_ speed causing to tumble uncontrollably away from the _Colony._

"_We're clear,"_ Jessica informed.

"Bring main engines back online and standby Shiva nuclear missiles," Marcus ordered.

"_Enemy station is locking their weapons on us,"_ Jessica reported.

"Fire all archer pods," Marcus ordered. "Fire everything!"

Dozens, hundreds of missiles launched from the small frigate and accelerated towards the Cylon _Colony._ The Cylons of course tried to shoot them down but the sheer number of them quickly overwhelmed the _Colony's _defences and detonated on the hull. The three forty-megaton nuclear warheads mixed in with the volley exploded against the hull of the _Colony_ and engulfed its entire starboard side in nuclear fire even after the _Miranda_ opened fire with its PPCs, burning through layers and layers of its armoured hide.

The _Colony_ visibly shook as the blasts pushed it uncontrollably towards the Forerunner station. Unfortunately several of the turrets on the _Colony _were still operational and quickly fired off a few rounds at the unshielded _Miranda._ Two rounds tore through the thin armour of the UNSC frigate and caused the small warship to stagger under the barrage.

"Get us out of here Jessica!" Marcus shouted as her ship shook under the impact. A second later the _Miranda_ vanished in a flash of light only to reappear over the other side of the Forerunner station. "Report?" she shouted as the nearby holo-table exploded.

"_Primary and secondary system controls are offline. We're losing life support and the reactor is going into meltdown. Estimated time until meltdown is eight minutes and four seconds. There's nothing I can do,"_ Jessica explained.

"...That's it then," Marcus said grimly. "Signal all hands to make their way to the escape pods...we're abandoning ship."

"_...Understood Captain,"_ Jessica 'nodded' and carried out the command.

"That means you too," Marcus spoke to the bridge crew. "You're leaving now," he said and motioned for everyone to start heading out the door.

"_Sir?"_ Jessica asked.

"I'll take her," Helo said as he walked up to the chair.

"_Yank me,"_ Jessica lowered her head and her body disappeared as Marcus took out her data chip and handed it to Helo.

"What about you sir?" Helo asked.

"I'm going to cover your escape," Marcus told her as he brought up the ship controls on his chair. "Go," he ordered.

"...It's been an honour sir," Helo said before he turned and ran out of the room towards the hangar bay.

"Yes it has," Marcus whispered and turned his gaze on the main screen.

Minutes later escape pods and drop pods ejected from the damaged frigate. Pelicans, Longsword and Sabres soon followed after they launched from the warship's hangar. They accelerated towards the still fighting _Spirit of Fire_ as the battered and broken _Miranda_ accelerated towards the nearest Cylon Basestar and rammed it with everything it had left. Both ships were destroyed as the _Miranda's_ reactor went critical and engulfed the two.

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****Forerunner Shipyard  
****Bay 0-2**

"We must hurry," the three spoke as the main doors opened.

"We have _unwanted_ company," Simon informed them as gunfire filled the air.

"Inside now!" Cavil shouted as they quickly rushed inside and closed the door behind them. "This is it," he said as he examined the room.

The chamber was massive; easily the size of the _Colony_ but what was in it was what caught his attention. It was a ship, triangular and elegant in its design with a length of thirteen kilometres across. It looked both beautiful and deadly at the same time, a remnant of a long gone civilization far more advanced than they were.

"So this is a ship of the angels?" the three mused.

"The demons and the humans are still fighting outside," Cavil spoke up. "Let us ready it for launch, even if its FTL drive is still offline its weapons and defences should be working."

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****UNSC Spirit of Fire  
****Main Bridge**

Another nuke slammed into the failing shields of the _Spirit of Fire_ soon followed by several more conventional ship-to-ship missiles. It was clear that the Cylons were running out of ordinance and in all honestly so were they. Already the frigates had depleted their payloads, now being forced to rely solely on their PPCs to shoot back.

The destroyers weren't much better; the cruisers still had decent payloads though they wouldn't last for much longer. Vipers constantly had to return to the _Galactica _or the _Pegasus_ for refuel and resupply while the Sabres with their small laser cannons were holding off the Cylon raiders. Even the Sangheili ships had run out of torpedoes and were relying solely on their plasma cannons now.

Currently the _Spirit of Fire_ was trading fire with a pair of Cylon Basestars, its shields barely holding together after that last hit even as more missiles from the two Cylon warships descended on it. Just then two ship-to-ship missiles slipped through the ship's defences and exploded against the hull of the carrier.

_"Shields are down and we've lost deck guns four and six. We can't keep this up much longer,"_ Serina informed him. _"We're almost out of MAC rounds and we've exhausted our nuclear ordinance."_

"Lock PPCs on the first Basestar and return fire. All remaining archer pods are to target those raiders," Cutter ordered as he stared out of the viewport at the Cylon Basestars. "Where are those Longswords?" he asked as another missile struck the side of his ship.

"_They're jumping into an attack vector now," _Serina replied.

Sixteen flashes of light behind the Basestars signified the appearance of the now FTL-capable Longsword fighters as the PPCs installed on the _Spirit of Fire _tore into the frame of the nearest Basestar and melted through its armour in seconds. Fires sprang across the Cylon ship's hull as the _Spirit of Fire_ kept up its barrage intending on smashing it into pieces.

The Longswords zoomed in, their own energy shields shrugging off the rounds that the Cylon raiders sent at them as they closed in on the second Basestar in hopes of taking some heat off the _Spirit of Fire_ and her crew. The Longswords dropped their salvos and banked away sharply as the swarm of missiles struck the Basestar's neck and covered it in explosions as the Longswords flew passed.

Just then the PPCs on the _Spirit of Fire_ tore through the first Basestar's ventral hull and caused its superstructure to give way and the arms to splinter off as secondary explosions riddle the dorsal section of the Basestar.

"Status?" Cutter questioned.

"_Shields are down; there are fires on decks seven, eight and nine. PPC numbers three, five and seven have burned out and we've lost deck gun two. The slipspace drive is offline too,"_ Serina responded. _"All in all we're in _great_ shape sir."_

"No sarcasm please, Serina," Cutter told her as he turned back to the holo-table.

"_...Sir I'm detecting some activity from the Forerunner station...something is launching from it,"_ Serina said suddenly worried.

"That's..." Cortana trailed off as she saw the massive doors of the Forerunner station open.

A single ship flew out, a ship that every UNSC human and Sangheili recognised instantly for it had been seen before, hell they had _captured _one before. It was a Key-class Dreadnought; long, sleek and the deadliest ship ever built.

"Signal all ships to fall back now," Cutter ordered.

"_Already done,"_ Serina reported. _"I'm detecting a massive energy build up from the Keyship...its firing."_

Energy gathered at the tip of the Keyship, glowing bright blue against the darkness of space and lanced out at the speed of light. It struck the _Death before Dishonour _amidships, cleaving it in two with one shot and leaving its remains dead in space before secondary explosions consumed them.

"Recall all Longswords and Sabres now! And tell _Red Horse _to deploy its Nova Bomb," Cutter ordered quickly. "Let's see what it takes to kill one of these things."

The Keyship angled slightly and charged its main cannon again as the remaining human and Sangheili ships quickly jumped away in order to avoid the next shot. The _Red Horse_ quickly moved in and fired a single missile, the last one it had and then quickly fled into slipspace. The Nova Bomb in the missile detonated as soon as it struck the Keyship's powerful shields and consumed it in one of the largest explosions ever recorded.

"Serina?" Cutter asked.

"_...It's still there,"_ Serina replied warily. When the blast died down the Keyship could be seen, now unmoving for still intact. _"I'm reading lower energy output though...it looks like we done some damage to it,"_ she added.

"Dispatch every pelican we can for a boarding action," Cutter ordered. "We're taking that thing down now," he then turned to Cortana. "Go with them and see what you can do."

"Yes sir," Cortana nodded and left the room.

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****Keyship - Sword  
****Main Bridge**

Cavil was obviously pleased at seeing one of the larger Thirteenth Tribe's ships finally destroyed by them. The Keyship was an impressive warship and would serve the Cylon Empire best when they finally went after Earth. Now all they had to do was deal with these annoying fools here and then they can repair the ship's FTL and head for Earth.

Sadly that didn't seem like it was going to happen now that those damned Earther filth had used their most powerful nuke against _his_ Keyship and were now trying to board it. Already he had gotten reports from his brethren that the humans were assaulting the hangar bays and were charging towards the command center.

"Centurions," Cavil called. "Guard the door," he ordered and the machines quickly complied.

"What are you doing?" Simon questioned as he saw the One move onto the central platform and access the ship's controls.

"Destroying the humans," Cavil sneered back as he brought up the controls for the Keyship's FTL drive.

"It's not fixed yet," the three warned. "It won't work and will we even survive with the ship in the state it is now?"

"It is the only way to ensure that humanity understands the gravity of its sins," Cavil shot back.

The doors to the chamber suddenly slid open and the Cylons turned sharply. Four Spartans emerged first, guns blazing as they fired on the centurions followed by another two squads of Spartans. Cavil gritted his teeth as he took cover and fired his pistol at the nearest of the super soldiers. John brought up his assault rifle and fired at Cavil, who took cover behind the bullet-proof glass beside the console.

"No!" Cavil shouted in anger as he turned and took aim. At that moment Linda levelled her sniper rifle on the bio-Cylon's head and took a deep breath. She pulled the trigger a split second later and the weapon recoiled as it sent a round through the back of the Cylon's skull.

"Cavil always hated humanity," Cortana said as she stepped out from behind the Spartans.

"That's it then...it's finished," John said finally.

"No...not yet," Cortana shook her head and accessed the controls.

"Master Chief, we're picking up movement," Ash spoke from the doorway.

"Chief!" Kelly shouted as long tentacles shot up from the shaft below accompanies by a loud snarl.

"**Children of my enemy; you dare to challenge eternity? You dare to challenge salvation? You know not what you do," **the voice resonated throughout the chamber.

"Everyone run!" Cortana shouted and everyone made a mad dash out of the chamber. The door quickly sealed behind them, "the Flood have breached the lower decks."

"I'd rather not fight a Gravemind today," John commented as he motioned down the corridor. "Team Sabre in front, Team Katana take the rear; we're on the flanks," he ordered as they ran down the empty hallway.

"Spartan Blue Team to Bravo 92, are you receiving?" Cortana asked into the comm.

"_We hear you loud and clear,"_ Helo responded.

"We're on our way back to the hangar now," Cortana ordered. "Be advised the Keyship's reactor core is set to overload and detonate within five minutes."

'_Understood, hurry it up,"_ Helo confirmed.

* * *

Outside three pelicans flew low and sprayed a volley of missiles into the Flood herd in the hangar. The moment it was clear the main doors opened and the three Spartan teams emerged. The pelicans landed a moment later the group made a mad dash onto the dropships as another wave of Flood appeared in the hangar.

"Lift off now!" Cortana shouted as Kelly quickly manned the aft turret and fired on the large amount of Flood forms.

"Come on, come on, come on," Helo muttered as he pushed the engines to their maximum acceleratory speed and flew out of the hangar.

"Head to the _Galactica_, she's the nearest ship," Cortana told them.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Helo muttered.

"Take us in, full throttle," Cortana ordered as several raiders came up behind them.

"Raiders! On our six!" Kelly shouted.

"This is going to be a little hot!" Helo exclaimed as the three pelicans accelerated and crashed into the open portside hangar just as the _Galactica's_ gun batteries shredded the tailing raiders.

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Galactic Core  
****Deep Space  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

The old Battlestar shook as fires now covered several areas of the ship which were sealed off soon after and vented into space. Space around them was covered in debris from both human and Cylon warships along with fighter craft weaving around the hulks, trying to gain the upper hand in this fight.

"Hull breach in section four," Gaeta reported. "Bulkheads are sealed and casualty reports are coming in now."

"Gods Bill, it's a gods damn warzone out there," Tigh coughed as he looked over the holo-table.

"Sir it looks like Starbuck intercepted another nuke from the raiders but she's been damaged," Gaeta reported.

"Damn it," Adama grunted as another nuke slammed into the hull.

"Frak, we're getting our asses kicked here," Tigh said through gritted teeth.

"Message from the _Spirit of Fire _sir; they want all ships to jump to the rendezvous coordinates," Gaeta informed.

"Recall all vipers, combat landing," Adama ordered.

"They're aboard," Gaeta reported as Kara stepped into the room. "The rest of the fleet has jumped away including the escape pods and pelicans."

Suddenly another nuke from the remaining raiders struck the spine of the old Battlestar and knocking her into a slow spin towards the ring-world below.

"We just lost the FTL computer," Gaeta reported as he clutched the edge of the console.

"Move aside," Kara winced as she climbed into the chair. She quickly entered in a set of coordinates and plugged in the key to the drive core. "Got it!" she shouted as the walls suddenly compressed around them.

* * *

Outside the _Galactica_ flashed out of existence as three nukes from a pair of raiders travelled through the space it had occupied just a split second earlier. Just then however the nearside of Keyship lit up like a star and engulfed the Keyship and the remaining forces in the area in light. The Keyship shattered under the strain of its engines going critical and everything else in the area was wiped out of existence.

It was over...

**Author's Notes:**

The story concludes next chapter! Cavil, the Cylon Colony and the last hope for the Cylon Empire has just died. The Flood ships in this story lack shields however they are heavily armoured and are rather weak compared to Human, Covenant, Cylon and Forerunner warships. I figured that the reason the Flood started using Forerunner ships in their war during this story's background was because their own ships lacked FTL and shields.

The Cylons never really stood a chance against the UNSC and their allies. Let's face it the Cylons only beat the _Twelve Colonies _because of a computer virus and the UNSC has AIs so a computer their only edge was useless. The Keyship was the last hope they had and they I doubt even one of them can stand up to a Nova Bomb for long.

I know some of you thought I downplayed the Nova Bomb against the Keyship but remember a single Keyship smashed through Earth's defence fleet during the Second Battle of Earth and kinetic force like those used by MAC rounds were useless against the thing so a Nova Bomb might not do the job.

San 'Shyuum = Prophets

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	19. Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or BSG.

Trials of Reclamation

Chapter 19: Light

**September 18****th**** 2711  
****Origin System  
****Kobol  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

The last of the original Battlestars, the _Galactica_ flashed into existence above the planet where their ancestors had long since abandoned. A second later its neck splintered and cracked as its flight pods clung tightly to the ship's main hull. Its armour was almost completely gone and its hull fractured from the extensive stress it had been put through.

"XO," Adama winced as he climbed back to his feet. "Sitrep...get me a damage report."

"Yes sir," Tigh grunted as stood up from the floor. "We're mostly here...engines...life support...but there are red lights through the structural supports for the flight pods...she's broke her back; she'll never jump again," he said after checking the readings.

"...Then wherever we are...it's where we're going to stay," Adama nodded in understanding. "Where have you taken us Starbuck?" he asked as he turned to the viper pilot.

"...Home," Kara replied.

"I'm matching up stellar coordinates now sir...we're in orbit of Kobol," Gaeta reported as Cortana and John entered the CIC.

"Admiral, Colonel," Cortana nodded.

"You've got frakking load of guts for a toaster girly," Tigh said. "That the craziest stunt I've ever seen, blowing up that ship with those things after you. That was worthy of Starbuck...absolutely crazy."

"Thank you sir," Cortana knowing that was the best she was going to get from the XO. "But there's no helping that...we're all mad here."

"Tell Chief Tyrol to prep a flight of raptors for launch," Adama ordered. "I want to send the fleet a message apprising them of our location."

"Yes sir," Gaeta said with a nod.

**January 6****th**** 2712  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****In orbit above New Caprica  
****Battlestar Galactica  
****CIC**

Three months passed since the Battle of the Sword and the destruction of the Cylon homeworld. Following the battle the raptor teams that were sent out reported back with the _Uneven Redemption _which then carrier them back to New Caprica where she had lain in orbit ever since. She was too badly damaged to affect any kind of worthwhile repairs and she was already scheduled for decommissioning like she should have been before the Fall of the Twelve Colonies nearly three years ago.

"I'm gonna miss the old girl," Tigh admitted as he looked around the deserted room.

"She's an icon Saul," Adama commented. "This ship and its crew protected what was left of our civilization when everyone else had given up hope. She deserves a proper send off and that's what she's going to get."

"They're turning her into a memorial," Tigh nodded.

"Saul? Are you in here?" Ellen asked as she peeked her head through the hatch behind them.

"Yeah I'm here Ellen," Tigh said as he turned towards her.

"I'll leave you two alone...see you on the surface Saul, Ellen," Adama nodded to them both before exiting through the hatch. He eventually found himself on the port flight deck staring at his old mark-II viper that he piloted back during the First Cylon War forty years ago.

"I thought I'd find you here," Roslin said as she approached him.

"Madam President," Adama greeted. "You're looking better...how was the treatment?"

"It went well...the cancer was eliminated and they say I should be ready to work within the week. Thanks for asking," Roslin said with a smile. "You know I always wanted to build a cabin but I never got around to it."

"...I'll help you built it," Adama told her before turning his gaze back to the viper. "Right after I see the old girl one last time before she's decommissioned," he said as he turned and headed towards the locker room where they kept the flight suits.

* * *

Adama flew his viper out of launch tube and turned. This was the last time he saw the _Galactica_ in space as the next morning at the end of its decommissioning, it was lowered by a pair of refit ships and set down just outside New Caprica City on the surface of the planet. There it would reside for centuries to come as a symbol that life here began out there...

**January 7****th**** 2712  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica  
****New Caprica City  
****Cylon War Memorial Site**

The memorial site was atop one of the hills overlooking New Caprica City with the Battlestar _Galactica_ resting just beyond it. Atop the hill was a memorial plack imbedded on a stone column emblazoned with the Colonial and UNSC flags.

"For us, the storm has passed...the war is over," Admiral Cutter spoke to the crowd that had gathered. "But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure; sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight...our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten."

He stepped aside and Admiral Adama stepped up.

"Three years ago years I promised you I would lead you all to a new home," Adama said solemnly. "It's been a difficult journey; we've all lost, we've all suffered and the truth is I questioned if this day would ever come. But on this day our journey is at an end...the war is over...we've won...we've survived," he finished with a salute.

"Present arms!" Fischer shouted and seven marines to the side of the crowd stood as one. They turned and aimed their rifles up to the horizon. They fired as one, a three-volley salute to the fallen, each shot echoing throughout the area.

As the crowd dispersed Roslin stepped up to the plack and traced her hand over the names littering it. Each and every one of them was someone who had given their lives in order to defend their way of life from the Cylon menace. They were all heroes and anyone who said otherwise was a fool...she just prayed that history remembered this day as the day humanity, both Colonial and UNSC defeated an empire bent on genocide.

"What are you going to do now?" Roslin asked as the two admirals approached.

"Most of the fleet is heading back to the outer colonies for redeployment on the border of Jiralhanae space. As for the _Spirit of Fire..._she was originally designed as a colony ship. We're taking her back to Earth and then bringing her back here to settle down. Most of the crew is tired of conflict including the Spartans...if you'll let us we'd like to settle down on New Caprica," Cutter explained.

"Is there even enough room?" Roslin asked.

"Once we start terraforming, the ice on the northern continent should melt enough to settle on," Cutter told her.

"It's no problem," Roslin agreed.

"Thank you Madam President," Cutter nodded before he left, heading back towards his ship.

"...What?" Roslin asked when she saw Adama looking at her.

"You said you wanted to build a cabin," Adama suggested as he held out a hand.

"...Why? Are you retiring again?" Roslin asked amused before taking his hand.

As they left the afternoon sun shone on the memorial plack...

Second Cylon War

February 13th 2709 - January 7th 2712

In defence of the human race we fought for the freedom and salvation of all mankind.

_Out there, we've walked quite friendly up to Death. Sat down and eaten with him, cool and bland, pardoned his spilling mess-tins in our hand. We've sniffed the green thick odour of his breath, our eyes wept, but our courage didn't writhe. He's spat at us with bullets and he's coughed shrapnel. We chorused when he sang aloft, we whistled while he shaved us with his scythe. Oh, Death was never enemy of ours! We laughed at him, we leagued with him, old chum. No soldier's paid to kick against his powers. We laughed, knowing that better men would come, and greater wars: when each proud fighter brags he wars on Death, for lives; not men, for flags._

**July 21****st**** 2715  
****Xi System-Tyron Nebula  
****New Caprica  
****Forge City  
****Spartan-V Training Camp**

Over three years later the planet New Caprica had been mostly terraformed to support larger populations of human life and had finished construction on most of Forge City. Named after the famous marine who gave his life to destroy the first Flood-infested Forerunner Shield World discovered by humanity.

The new Spartan-V program had started up on the planet after HighCom decided to change the location of the Spartan program from Reach to New Caprica, hidden away inside a nebula. The _Spirit of Fire_ still remained in orbit to act as a defence and supply ship between the colony and UNSC space. Construction was almost finished on a space elevator near the heart of the city and food sources were growing rapidly the closer summer came.

Sharon and Helo raised Hera at the outskirts of Forge City and routinely took her inside the city so the Colonials didn't bother them. The Spartan-IIs and IIIs had become 'instructors' in the Spartan-V Program and the leader of the Spartans, John-117 was placed in charge of it. Having been promoted to Force Master Chief Petty Officer (FORCM) and being the first Spartan to _marry_ left him with a surprising lot of paperwork to do.

Sometimes he even missed fighting wars...

"John you need to stop working and just relax once in awhile. You're gonna bury yourself in work like this," Cortana told him as she sat down across from him. The three month pregnant Cylon was starting to show and had been spending most of her time with her mother lately.

"Admiral Chekov wants a team of S-Vs ready for deployment tomorrow morning so I'm sending Dagger Team," John said as he looked over the papers.

"There's always the threat of an attack by say, a giant space dragon. The kind that eats the sun once every thirty days. It's a nuisance, but what can you expect from reptiles? Did I mention that my nose is on fire? And that I have thirteen wild badgers living in my coat?" Cortana asked him.

"Yes, yes, yes," John ignored her as he kept looking over the report.

"You're ignoring me," she said with what could amount to a pout. When he didn't respond she got nervous, "is something the matter John?"

"The report just came in an hour ago," John told her as he handed the paper to her. "A fleet of forty-seven Brute ships have attacked Arcadia...that's what Admiral Chekov wanted with the team. I've got another eighteen forms here for the rest of the Spartans...all of them."

"...Just another day huh?" Cortana smiled.

"So it would seem," John nodded and stood.

"You're going out too?" she asked.

"Yes I am," John confirmed. "I'll be back as soon as I deal with this."

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it."

**Author's Notes:**

I got Cortana's annoying rant from Babylon 5 when Marcus speaks to Ivonava when she ignores him (which I don't own). I just wanted to lighten the mood now that the war is over; also I'm not actually sure what they write on War Memorial placks but I hope this is satisfactory. I figured they should jump to Kobol because its where the story _really_ began instead of Earth which is only seen in passing in this fic.

Officially New Caprica is an independent colony however unofficially it is a part of the UNSC which is why Roslin didn't mind them settling down on the northern continent. That last part about the Brutes was just to end it on a note that even though the war is over, the world still goes round which matches Wilfred Owen's poem when it says 'We laughed, knowing that better men would come and greater wars.'

There is a reason it is titled 'The Next War.'

After all, all of this has happened before and will again...

So say we all...

Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


End file.
